


Resolution

by Gooseberrybrains



Series: Resolution [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everyone lives, Horcruxes, M/M, Minor Violence, More plot than porn, Sirius Black Man Who Lived, Some Humor, but a relationship is a main focus so there is sex, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 52,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooseberrybrains/pseuds/Gooseberrybrains
Summary: NOW COMPLETEDSirius Black has been dubbed 'The Man Who Lived' and he hates every second of it. It turns out that a lot of responsibility comes with being noble. Just when he thinks the war is over, he finds out that there is so much more going on than he ever imagined.The last time he had ventured out of his flat it had only taken one meddlesome woman to blow his cover. She had recognized him from all the pictures that had been appearing in the papers lately. All it took was her gasping, ‘It’s Sirius Black, The Man Who Lived!’ and he suddenly found himself being engulfed in a crowd of well-wishers and simpering idiots wanting his autograph. It was bad enough that there were endless owls delivering letters and packages to his flat at all hours of the day and night. He couldn’t go anywhere without someone trying to take a picture of him, or follow him, or propose marriage to him (which had actually happened twice last week).





	1. The Man Who Lived

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I am so proud to start posting the continuation of my Fix-It Fest story, [Redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298326/chapters/45899110)! If you haven't read that yet, please click over to it first or this will make no sense to you!
> 
> For those of you awaiting this story, I have about 10 chapters already written but many more to go! I'm going to start off posting one a week to hopefully give myself time to finish the story so I never have to keep you guys waiting too long. 
> 
> Big thanks as always to my betas pixelated and moonllotus! I love you guys!

**Chapter 1: The Man Who Lived**

  
  


“Sit down, Black,” Moody growled from behind his desk in the Head Auror office. He jabbed one crooked finger at the empty chair in front of him, that single gesture managing to convey all of his impatience with the man standing in his office. 

Sirius dropped into the offered seat with a casual air that implied he was much more relaxed than he felt. He propped one ankle on the opposite knee and twirled his wand in his hand as he waited for Moody to crack. It didn’t take long, he was an impatient bastard, after all.

“Spit it out, Black! I don’t have all day,” Moody barked irritably. 

Sirius flashed him a grin. “I want to re-apply to the Auror program.” 

“Are you daft, boy?” Moody asked him gruffly. “Minister Bagnold has insisted that you be reinstated immediately. Don’t think for a moment that I will give you any slack just because you are the bloody ‘Man Who Lived’, you hear me? I expect you to report for duty eight AM sharp on Monday morning. Now get out of my sight!” 

With a wave of Moody’s hand he was dismissed, and Sirius stood slowly and left the surly Auror’s office. He passed through the various cubicles and offices of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and caught the next lift to the lobby. There were several inter-office memos flitting about overhead but he ignored them in favor of brooding.  _ Bloody ‘Man Who Lived’, indeed,  _ he thought. Trying to get around in public or do anything like a normal wizard was proving to be impossible since the war ended. It had been a month now, but the press and crowds mobbing him at every turn had barely slowed at all. It was maddening that he was getting treated like some sort of hero when he hadn’t actually  _ done  _ anything. He had just  _ not died _ . How could one even become famous for  _ not dying _ ? Hell, loads of people did that every day and no one was making a fuss over them.

What he wanted to do was try to go back to living as close to a normal life as he could now that the war was over. He could hardly do that when he was being stalked by strangers and given special treatment by the bloody Minister for Magic. He had thought that going back to work and giving himself something to do would help. He was beginning to wonder just how realistic that was. At first, it had seemed like a good way to occupy his time and earn some extra galleons. Now, though, he wondered how he would be able to work effectively if he was mobbed everywhere he went. Plus, it seemed as though the Ministry was determined to use him as some sort of mascot.

Sirius pulled up the hood of his coat as he stepped from the Ministry lobby and out onto the streets of London. December had just begun and winter had taken hold of Britain. The air was quite brisk although his hood was more to avoid being recognized than it was for warmth. He kept his head tucked and walked at a quick clip down the sidewalk, hoping to avoid any incidents. The last time he had ventured out of his flat it had only taken one meddlesome woman to blow his cover. She had recognized him from all the pictures that had been appearing in the papers lately. All it took was her gasping, ‘ _ It’s Sirius Black, The Man Who Lived! _ ’ and he suddenly found himself being engulfed in a crowd of well-wishers and simpering idiots wanting his autograph. It was bad enough that there were endless owls delivering letters and packages to his flat at all hours of the day and night. He couldn’t go anywhere without someone trying to take a picture of him, or follow him, or propose marriage to him (which had actually happened twice last week). 

He rounded the corner to the side street where his motorcycle was parked. He was happier than ever that he had bought it and spent the time fixing it up. It wasn’t exactly riding weather anymore as the days were getting darker and colder, but he had found that this was the best way of avoiding the press and any others that might recognize him. He swung a leg over the chrome-plated beauty and gunned the engine before taking off towards the flat he shared with Remus.

Twenty minutes later, he pulled up in front of their building and parked his bike. He trotted up the steps to the front door and then up another flight of stairs to the second floor. He walked through the unlocked door of their flat and shrugged off his coat. He could smell Remus’ Earl Gray tea and he strolled into the sitting room expecting to see his boyfriend, but most definitely  _ not  _ expecting to see Albus Dumbledore sitting on his sofa. Sirius stopped dead two steps into the room and looked accusingly at Remus. He had received several owls from Dumbledore requesting a meeting and had been avoiding the old wizard. Truth was, he was still pissed off at Dumbledore for sending Remus to the werewolves. He didn’t want to hear anything that manipulating man had to say to him. Not now, and maybe not ever. 

Remus held up his hands to ward off Sirius’ angry glare, but it was Dumbledore himself who spoke in his defence. 

“I’m afraid I arrived unannounced, Sirius. Rather rude of me, I realize, but I have been trying to reach you for several weeks now. Remus here was kind enough to invite me in.”

Sirius gritted his teeth and forced a smile at his former headmaster. “I’m sorry I didn’t respond to your letters, but I have been getting rather a lot of mail lately. It’s been a bloody nightmare around here.” He gestured to the small mountain of scrolls, envelopes, and packages that were piled up in one of the armchairs. “Those are just from today. I’ve mostly taken to burning the lot every evening.”

Dumbledore nodded, an understanding smile on his face. “I can see how easy it would be for a letter or three to get lost in the mix. I do need to talk to you, however, if you could please sit.”

It grated Sirius’ nerves that he was being offered a seat in his own home. He bit back his sarcastic retort at the censoring expression on Remus’ face and sat down in the free armchair. He lit a cigarette he pulled from the pack on the coffee table and slouched back in his seat. “What was it you wanted?” he asked while exhaling a stream of smoke.

Dumbledore took a sip of his tea before replying. “I wanted to ask you about Halloween night. About what happened before Voldemort vanished.”

Sirius pressed his lips together and narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore. “When he  _ vanished _ ? You don’t think he’s dead like the Ministry is saying?”

Dumbledore shook his head slowly. “There was no body recovered, and so I do not think he is truly gone. I believe he will return eventually. The Ministry is making a mistake by underestimating his power and resourcefulness.”

Sirius caught Remus’ eye across the room. He was frowning as he considered Dumbledore’s words. 

“Sir, how is that possible? They found his wand in the debris of Malfoy Manor. If he was still alive, wouldn’t he have taken it? If he was still alive, would he have let Sirius live?” Remus inquired.

Sirius directed his gaze back toward Dumbledore and awaited his answer. Moony had raised some good points with those questions. 

Dumbledore sighed. “Sirius, can you please tell me what happened when Peter died?” Seeing the look on Sirius face, Dumbledore raised a calming hand. “I promise, I will answer your questions.”

Sirius took a last drag of his cigarette and then stubbed it out in the ashtray. “Fine,” he snapped. “Pete stepped between myself and Voldemort. Voldemort told him to step aside and he refused, so he was killed.”

Dumbledore leaned forward and put his teacup down on the table. “Did Peter cast any defensive spells? Did he fight back at all?”

Sirius shook his head. “He didn’t even have his wand drawn. He just stood there and refused to move, daft bugger.”

“Interesting,” Dumbledore murmured as he stroked his beard.

“I don’t see how watching one of my oldest friends murdered in front of me is  _ interesting _ ,” Sirius grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Dumbledore leveled a stern look at Sirius over the top of his half-moon spectacles. “What is  _ interesting _ is that by not fighting back, Mr. Pettigrew may have invoked a very old and powerful magic. I believe this may be what protected you from Voldemort’s killing curse and what caused it to backfire on him.”

“Wouldn’t that mean he was killed, though?” Remus asked in confusion. “How can you be so sure he survived?”

Dumbledore held his hands palm up in front of himself. “I believe he was greatly weakened by the spell backfiring, but no, I don’t think he is dead. I think Tom would have gone to great lengths to protect himself from mortal death.”

Sirius scoffed. “That’s not even possible. How could he just beat death?”

“That remains to be seen,” Dumbledore answered vaguely. He stood up from their sofa and smoothed out his dark purple robes. “Well, I must be off. Thank you for the tea, Remus.” He nodded at Sirius and strolled out of their flat without waiting for a response.

As soon as the door clicked shut Sirius turned to Remus with a scowl on his face. “What the bloody fuck does that mean?”

Remus shrugged and stood from his seat, picking up the empty tea cups and carrying them to the kitchen. “I have no idea, Pads,” he answered over his shoulder. 

Sirius followed Remus into the kitchen, his frown deepening as he walked. “This is bullshit. He clearly knows something more.”

Remus sighed and placed the dishes in the sink before turning to face him. “Maybe, but I’m sure he has his reasons for keeping it secret.”

“I don’t like being kept in the dark. Whatever he knows, _ I  _ should know,” Sirius snapped angrily. “Why did you even let him in?” 

“What was I supposed to do?” Remus threw his palms out in exasperation. 

“Tell him to fuck off!” Sirius yelled. He was unreasonably angry and he knew it. He couldn’t manage to reel it in even though he knew it wasn’t fair to take his frustration out on Remus.

He could tell Remus was getting pissed himself now, a red flush traveling up his neck. “Did it ever occur to you that I respect Dumbledore? That I owe him tremendously for even allowing me into Hogwarts?” he hissed through gritted teeth. “I’m hardly going to tell him to fuck off just because you are having a tantrum and don’t want to talk to him!”

“See? This is exactly the problem, Moony! You lay yourself down at his feet because you don’t think you deserve anything! Dumbledore may have helped you then, but that doesn’t mean he is right all the time!” Sirius turned on his heel and snatched up his discarded coat on the way to the door. “I’m going out,” he growled before slamming the door behind him and taking off down the stairs.

His motorcycle was still warm when he started it up. He could feel the residual heat from the exhaust pipes through his pant legs as he took off down the street. Sirius wasn’t sure where he was going. He thought about dropping in on Prongs, but reckoned that James would just tell him he was being an idiot. That was probably true, but he wasn’t in the mood to hear it. There weren’t that many places he could go right now. Anywhere in Wizarding London was out as he was bound to be recognized, and he definitely didn’t want to deal with that. 

That was how he ended up parking his bike in front of a bar in a rather seedy part of Muggle London fifteen minutes later. He cast a discreet  _ Notice Me Not _ over it to deter thieves and tucked his wand back into his coat. He trudged into the pub and picked a stool at the bar. There were plenty to choose from as it was only about four PM on a Wednesday. Sirius ordered a whiskey when the bartender came over and pushed some pound notes across the counter. 

He sat there for a while, swirling the amber liquid around his glass and chain smoking. He knew he was going to have to go home and apologize to Moony. He had been out of line, and it wasn’t Moony’s fault that Dumbledore showed up unannounced and pissed him off. That wasn’t really fair either, Sirius acknowledged. He had been in a bad mood before he even arrived home. All this  _ Man Who Lived _ stuff was getting to him. He rubbed his forehead in frustration and stubbed out his cigarette before throwing a few more Muggle notes across the bar. 

Sirius returned home a bit buzzed and very sheepish three hours after he had stormed out. Remus was sitting on the sofa reading a book as usual and he raised an unimpressed eyebrow at Sirius when he came in. 

Sirius flopped down on the couch next to him and put his head on Remus’ shoulder. “I’m sorry, Moony,” he sighed. “I was an asshole.”

Remus took the time to mark his place and close his book, resting it in his lap before turning toward Sirius. “You were,” he agreed. “But I understand. I know you’ve been having a hard time adjusting lately.”

Sirius nodded against Remus’ bicep. “I am, but it’s not just that. I’ve been so angry lately. It’s like I don’t have any control over how I’m feeling anymore.”

Remus sighed and began to stroke Sirius’ long hair back from his face. “You’ve been through a lot in such a short time. It’s natural that you would be having trouble controlling your emotions.”

“I’m worried, Remus,” Sirius admitted as he burrowed his face into Remus’ chest.

“I know, Pads,” Remus whispered as he wrapped an arm around Sirius’ shoulders and kissed the top of his head. 


	2. Dreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius begins having strange dreams and meets some one unexpected...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Wednesday again- time for a new chapter! As always, thanks to my lovely betas, pixelated and moonllotus!

**Chapter 2: Dreaming**

There was a flurry of activity in the Auror bullpen when Sirius strolled in at ten past eight Monday morning. It looked like barely controlled chaos with the way Aurors were running in and out of the room and inter-office memos were fluttering about. He spotted Frank Longbottom hunched over a stack of papers at his desk and made his way toward him.

“Frank, how’s it going?” Sirius greeted him, clapping him on the shoulder. 

Frank startled at the contact and jerked back in his chair. “Holy Shit, Sirius! I didn’t know you were coming back today.” He stood quickly, knocking the papers off his desk in the process. “Oh hell,” he muttered and crouched down to pick them up. 

Sirius knelt beside him and started collecting the sheafs of parchment. They were mostly dossiers and arrest reports on various Death Eaters though there seemed to be a few maps mixed in as well. One particular dossier with a report attached to it caught his eye. 

_ Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, age 30, escaped capture by Aurors Longbottom and Davies on the 18th November, 1981. Before disapparating she was heard to say, “The Dark Lord will rise again! When he does, there will be nothing you can do to stop us!” There have been no sightings of Lestrange since, although a trail of murdered Muggles appears to lead south through Britain and toward the continent. It is only speculation that Lestrange is involved in these deaths though they do seem to match her M.O. _

Sirius looked up from the report to find Frank watching him with a sympathetic gaze. “We’ve managed to round up most of the Death Eaters at this point. She’s one of the few that have avoided being detained. Her husband and his brother were caught along with Barty Crouch’s son, but she’s a tough one. We found them combing the rubble at Malfoy Manor. I can only assume they were looking for some sign of their master.” Frank explained as he took the remaining papers from Sirius. “It’s been a hell of a month.”

“No kidding,” Sirius snorted and then he frowned. “I can’t believe that bitch got away.” 

“BLACK!” A sharp bark echoed through the bullpen, causing both Sirius and Frank to jump in alarm. They both hurried to their feet as Moody limped over to them. “You’re late!” Moody snapped. “What did I tell you about slacking off?” 

“Er… please do it?” Sirius suggested hopefully. 

Moody leveled him with an unimpressed stare, his magical eye whirring eerily. “Come with me, _ Chosen One. _I have a job for you.” He turned and began clomping across the floor without waiting for Sirius. 

Sirius rolled his eyes at Frank who was failing to hold back his laughter and followed after Moody. They walked out of the bullpen and down a long corridor before turning into a room well past all the action. It was a small, dimly lit room full of file cabinets. 

Moody faced him with a wicked grin. “This is the file room. And these,” he gestured to a precariously leaning tower of folders, “are all the closed cases that need to be organized and put away.”

Sirius jaw dropped open in disbelief. “You’re putting me on desk duty? Are you fucking kidding me?” 

“You’ll do whatever I tell you to do, Black,” Moody growled, “And right now, I’m telling you that you’re in the file room until further notice.” He was almost out of the door when he stopped and looked back at Sirius. “Look, the Minister wanted you back with the department because she thinks it will look good for the Ministry to be aligned with The Man Who Lived. I know you’d rather be out in the field, but you’re attracting too much bloody attention right now and that just makes you a danger to everybody. Maybe once things die down…” Moody trailed off with a shrug and headed back toward his office. 

Sirius looked around at the messy room, a scowl darkening his face. 

~*~*~*~

_ He was slithering along the ground in a thickly wooded area. His tongue flicked out to taste the air and he turned right into some low lying shrubbery. There! A rat was scurrying along the bumpy tree roots looking for food. He struck, lunging forward, fangs piercing deep into flesh. The rodent squeaked in distress but he paid it no mind. A moment later, it stopped moving altogether. _

Sirius jerked upright in his bed, blankets pooling around his waist and his heart pounding. He pushed his hair out of his face and rubbed his forehead. What an utterly bizarre dream. 

Remus stirred beside him, rolling to face him and squinting through tired eyes. “Wus up?” he mumbled sleepily. 

Sirius shook his head and lay back down, rolling into Remus’ arms. “Just a weird dream. I’m fine.” 

“You sure?” Remus asked in concern as he pulled back to get a better look at Sirius’ face. 

Sirius nodded and began peppering kisses down Remus’ throat. “Yes,” he murmured, sliding further down his boyfriend’s body, licking and kissing as he went. “But I don’t want to talk about that right now.” 

He soon reached the waistband of Remus’ pajama pants and pulled them down without preamble. Sirius wrapped his lips around the head of Remus’ rapidly growing erection, wanting to distract himself from the faint taste of blood in his mouth. Remus gasped and buried his hands in Sirius’ long hair, and made no further objections.

Hours later, Sirius was awake and staring into the darkness. That dream was getting to him for some unfathomable reason. It was stupid and it definitely didn’t mean anything, so he didn’t know why it was lingering in his mind. It was just so… _ creepy _. It must be stress, he concluded, determined to push it from his mind for good. 

Sirius sighed and turned to face his boyfriend. Sometimes he still couldn’t believe they were dating now. Remus had an arm draped over his stomach and his face was nuzzled into Sirius’ neck. He had fallen asleep that way after they made love. That in itself was a whole other complication that Sirius didn’t know what to do with. They weren’t just fucking, though there was plenty of that. He was hopelessly in love with Remus, but he was trying desperately not to come on too strongly. They had only been together five weeks, though he had fallen in love with him long before that. 

He wasn’t sure when it started because it had been so gradual, but he was fifteen when he first realized the depth of his feelings. It was the stupidest little thing too. Sirius had been goofing off with James in the common room when he caught Remus’ gaze across the room. Remus had smiled at him from over the top of his book, then rolled his eyes and returned to his reading. It was so small, so insignificant, but Sirius had felt his heart seize up in his chest at that moment and he knew— he was in love with one of his best friends. He had spent years trying to squash the feeling, for he was terrified that he would ruin their friendship if he acted on it. Then he had spent years trying to pretend that he didn’t notice the lingering glances and casual touches they shared. Sirius had no idea how Remus had felt; he still didn’t, in fact. It was a different game now though. He could touch and kiss all he wanted but he still found himself biting back his words out of fear of scaring Remus away.

He traced his fingertips down Remus’ arm before kissing the top of his head. Remus had really been his rock this last month. These days, more often than not, he felt like he was drowning and Remus was the only one keeping his head above water. He was very temperamental lately, more so than usual. He knew he normally had a temper when provoked, but now it seemed to take less and less to anger him. He was also suffering from headaches constantly which, while not anything to be concerned about, were likely making his moods worse. Sirius wondered whether these were the lingering effects of being tortured or due to being cooped up so much recently. 

Sirius groaned quietly and rolled onto his back again. If he didn’t get to sleep soon, working in the file room tomorrow was going to be even more unpleasant. He threw an arm up over his eyes and tried to force his mind quiet. 

~*~*~*~  


Friday night had finally rolled around after an excruciatingly slow week filing old case reports. Sirius left the Ministry feeling extremely relieved to have a couple of days away from the paperwork. He apparated home, having finally caved and accepted that it was just too damn cold to keep riding his bike. Upon arriving in their flat, he found Remus in the kitchen making his usual cup of tea. Sirius greeted him with a lingering kiss and let his hands rest on Remus’ hips after they broke apart. 

“What time are we supposed to be meeting James and Lily?” Sirius asked before kissing him again, more deeply this time. 

Remus leaned into the kiss and let his hands wander down Sirius’ back to grab his ass before pulling away just enough to answer. “Around eight at that Muggle pub,” he murmured against Sirius’ lips. 

“Mmmm… I’ve got time for a nap then. I’m knackered,” Sirius said between kisses. “Come lie down with me, Moony.” 

“If I come with you, you won’t get any sleep,” Remus pointed out. “How about you go take a kip and I’ll join you in the shower after?”

Sirius growled and pressed his body closer to Remus, kissing him again and strongly considering skipping the nap. He was _ really _ tired though. “Alright,” he sighed. “But I’m holding you to that.”

Remus laughed, his eyes dark with lust as he glanced down at the bulge in Sirius’ trousers. “I don’t think you’ll have to worry about me keeping my promise.”

Sirius watched him heatedly for another minute before letting out a groan and adjusting himself. “Like I’ll be able to sleep now,” he called over his shoulder as he headed toward their bedroom, Remus’ laughter trailing behind him. 

When Sirius awoke later, it was because Remus was kneeling on the bed and shaking his shoulders. He had that faint coppery taste of blood in his mouth again, and Remus was looking at him in alarm. 

“Are you okay? Merlin, you scared the shit out of me!” Remus exclaimed, letting go of Sirius’ shoulders but still appearing quite concerned. 

Sirius’ heart was thudding in his chest and his brain felt fuzzy. He sat up, rubbing his forehead and tried to smile at Remus though it came out rather forced. “I think so. What happened?”

Remus frowned at him. “You don’t remember anything?” When Sirius shook his head he continued. “You were thrashing about and making these odd hissing noises.”

_ Sliding through the grass on his belly, tongue flicking out to taste the air. _

“That’s weird. I have no idea what that was,” Sirius lied. 

“I thought you might have been having a seizure or something,” Remus persisted. “I was worried.”

Sirius managed a proper smile this time. “It was nothing, I promise.” He got to his feet and tugged on Remus’ hand. “Now, I believe you promised me a shower.”

~*~*~*~

At nine o’clock that night, Sirius was sitting around a table in the pub with Remus, James, and Lily. They had just finished their meals of shepard’s pie and fish and chips, and were relaxing with full bellies and light hearts. 

Except for Sirius, that is. He was staring into his glass of whiskey like it held the answers to all of his questions. He couldn’t shrug off the weight that had settled around his shoulders, and the nagging feeling that nothing had been quite right since Peter died. It was getting harder to believe everything would be fine instead of easier. Shouldn’t it be the other way around? Wasn’t time supposed to heal all wounds? So why did he feel like he was being cracked open instead of glued back together?

Remus was watching him again. He had been doing that a lot tonight, ever since interrupting that creepy dream. Sirius thought that Remus didn’t quite believe that he was okay, but that he also didn’t know what the trouble was. In any case, he kept pinning Sirius with that concerned gaze and thoughtful frown. 

He definitely didn’t want to lie to Remus, but he didn’t know how to tell him the truth. If he didn’t understand what was happening himself, how could he explain it? Deep down, Sirius was also terrified that he might be losing his mind. Maybe he was finally broken beyond repair. 

Sirius stood abruptly, suddenly desperate for the cool night air. He shook his pack of cigarettes at his friends and shrugged on his coat. They waved him off, though Remus’ eyes lingered on him as he walked out of the door. 

Once outside, he walked around the side of the building to a dimly lit alley where he wouldn’t be bothered by the other smoking patrons. Sirius lit his cigarette with a Muggle match and leaned back against the bricks. He inhaled deeply, concentrating on the sensation of smoke filling his lungs before exhaling it out into the cold night air. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, but he couldn’t seem to ease the tension from his shoulders. Sirius sighed. Even fucking Remus against the shower wall had done little to relieve his stress. 

His eyes snapped open, and Sirius squinted into the darkness. He heard movement from deeper within the alley, closer to the dumpsters. His hand slid into the pocket of his coat and he gripped his wand with tight fingers. Sirius held his breath and waited for the noise to repeat itself. He heard the scraping sound again and a raccoon emerged from behind the closest rubbish bin. 

Sirius snorted and let his hand fall from his pocket. “Bloody trash panda.”

The raccoon scurried closer to him, stopping about a meter away. It sat up on its haunches and tilted its head curiously at him, nose twitching. 

“Bugger off,” Sirius made a shoo-ing gesture at the small creature. “I don’t have any food for you.”

The animal gave him what could only be described as a patronizing stare. Then it was growing taller and wider until a man was standing in its place wearing a dark traveling cloak. 

“One would think that _ you _ of all people would know that sometimes a raccoon isn’t just a raccoon,” the man said snidely. 

Sirius stood frozen in shock, his cigarette dangling forgotten in slack fingers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh, you're screaming at me now, aren't you? Hahaha, I'm not even sorry! Until next Wednesday...


	3. The Dead Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out who the mysterious raccoon is, and Sirius gets some questions answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week goes by! This is a big information chapter! Lots of discoveries are made.  
Big thanks to pixelated for continuing to beta for me, even with all my nagging.

**Chapter 3: The Dead Man**

  


Sirius knew that voice. It wasn’t something he could easily forget even after years of silence. Still, it couldn’t be. It just wasn’t possible. He squinted into the shadows, trying to see whomever had spoken more clearly. The man seemed to be about his height, but Sirius couldn’t make out his features in the darkness. He gave himself a mental shake and pulled his wand from his pocket, aiming it at the stranger.

“Who are you? What do you want?” Sirius demanded.

The man tutted at him and stepped forward into the light. “Are you really telling me you don’t recognize your own brother?”

“Reg?” Sirius breathed in shock. “How? They told me you were dead.”

Sirius would never forget that day three years ago when he had received an owl from his parents telling him that Regulus was dead. They had been estranged for years by that point, but it hadn’t dulled the loss Sirius felt at the news. No one had told him what had happened, nor had he been allowed anywhere near the funeral. He didn’t even know where his brother had been buried. Of course, that was a moot point, seeing as he was standing there in front of him.

Regulus waived an arrogant hand in dismissal of Sirius’ questions. “Yes, well, that’s what everyone thinks, isn’t it? As for the how, it is way too much to explain whilst next to some trash bins in a back alley.”

Sirius was still gaping like a fish at his brother. His mind was not catching up to reality quickly enough. “But you… I thought… I mean, you just-” he sputtered dumbly.

“Eloquent as always, I see,” Regulus snorted. “Some things never change.”

Sirius glowered at him. He had far too many questions in his head to sort them out into coherent sentences right now. Then suddenly, he was giggling as his brain picked the most absurd fact to focus on. “You’re a fucking trash panda, Reg!” he laughed like a man unhinged (which maybe he was).

“There is nothing wrong with being a raccoon, Sirius. They are intelligent, resourceful, and stealthy creatures.” Regulus declared haughtily as he folded his arms across his chest.

Sirius wiped tears from his eyes and took a deep breath as he tried to calm down. At some point, he noticed he had lowered his wand and it was hanging uselessly at his side. He tucked it back into his coat pocket and cleared his throat. “So, uh… Okay, honestly, I have no idea where to start. I have so many fucking questions for you right now,” he admitted.

Reg opened his mouth to reply when a different voice cut through the alley.

“Sirius? Are you out here?” Remus’ voice called from the front of the pub.

Sirius looked toward the entrance to the alley and then back at Regulus. “Remus,” he explained. “Probably wondering what’s happened to me.”

Regulus sneered in response. “Go back to your friends. I will come by your place tomorrow morning. We have a lot we need to discuss.”

Before Sirius could ask Reg anymore questions, he had disappeared, and a raccoon was hurrying away into the darkness. When Remus found him, he was still staring into the shadows.

The rest of the evening passed in a hazy blur for Sirius. He knew he was being uncharacteristically quiet and that his friends were worried about him. They kept casting anxious glances at him and trying to engage him in conversation, but he couldn’t bring himself to respond accordingly.

Later, after they arrived home, Sirius wasn’t surprised when an exasperated Remus accosted him in their sitting room.

“What on earth is going on, Sirius? You’re acting like you’ve seen a ghost,” Remus demanded as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sirius sighed and held his hands palm up in defeat. “I saw Reg tonight,” he muttered.

Remus looked at him in confusion. “So, you _ did _ see a ghost? Is your brother a ghost now?”

“No, he was very much alive,” Sirius explained, dropping down onto the couch before continuing. “I really don’t know anything else about it except he’s alive and is apparently an Animagus.”

“What? How?” Remus gaped at him in surprise and his arms dropped to hang loosely at his sides.

Sirius leaned forward in his seat and put his face in his hands. “I have no idea,” he mumbled through his fingers. “He took off without explaining, said he’d come by here in the morning.”

“_ What?” _

Sirius sighed while leaning back against the cushions and patted the spot next to him. “Come sit down. I’m not going to shout across the room at you.”  


~*~*~*~  


There was a loud pounding at their front door early the next morning. Sirius stumbled out of bed, tripping as the sheets tangled around his ankle. He hurried to the door, swearing under his breath as he went. He ran a hand through his hair, exhaustion causing his eyes to feel gritty with sleep. He and Remus had stayed up until nearly two speculating about Regulus and it was only seven now. He was not prepared to deal with his not so dead brother arriving on his doorstep before his morning coffee.

He flung the door open when he reached it and gawked at the sight in front of him. His aristocratic pureblood of a brother was standing there wearing Muggle jeans and a zip-up sweatshirt with the hood pulled up over his head.

“Are you going to let me in, or shall we stare at each other in the corridor?” Regulus drawled.

“Fuck off,” Sirius muttered. He moved to step aside but paused before letting Reg through the door. “Wait a minute, how do I know you’re really Regulus and not some Polyjuiced asshole?” He asked, narrowing his eyes in distrust. 

Reg raised his eyes toward the ceiling in exasperation. “Fine, you had a teddy bear that you slept with until you were twelve and you named him Mr. Twinkles. Happy?”

Sirius’ eyes widened and he shushed his brother as he glanced anxiously over his shoulder. “Alright, you’re you. Now get your ass in here!” He headed toward the kitchen to make some coffee and Regulus followed him.

“Tell me, brother, do you normally make a habit of receiving guests whilst in your underpants?” Regulus smirked.

Sirius rolled his eyes. “I do when the guest is my tosspot of a brother who has awoken me at an ungodly hour. Now, do you want coffee or tea?”

“Tea, and it’s not an ungodly hour, you heathen.”

Sirius shrugged and spooned some tea leaves into the teapot while the water was heating. He fixed his coffee and took a swig of the scalding liquid before pouring the boiling water into the pot. He placed it on the table along with two mugs and leant against the counter with his own.

Regulus raised an eyebrow at the second cup on the table. “Expecting someone else?”

“Remus lives here as well,” Sirius responded before taking another sip from his mug.

“Of course he does,” Regulus frowned. 

“Watch it, Reg. One unkind word and I’ll send you packing regardless of what you need to tell me.” Sirius pointed a threatening finger at him with his free hand.

Regulus watched him for a moment and then smiled. “I don’t believe it. You two finally got your heads out of your asses, then?” 

“What are you on about?” Sirius snapped impatiently.

“You have been head over heels for each other for years. It was _ so _ obvious,” Reg rolled his eyes in exasperation. “Of course, you idiots had no idea.”

Sirius was saved from staring dumbly at his brother yet again by Remus choosing that moment to enter the kitchen. Unlike Sirius, he had taken the time to get dressed and he shuffled into the room with his hands in his pockets. He stopped short at the sight of Regulus sitting at their table and blinked a few times in surprise.

“Regulus… you certainly look… different.” Remus turned his gaze to Sirius and blushed faintly. “Merlin, Sirius, you could at least have put on some trousers.”

“Lupin,” Regulus greeted with a stiff nod in Remus’ direction.

Remus moved to the table to pour himself a cup of tea and sat down. “So, I believe you have a lot to tell us,” he said as he stirred milk into his tea.

“Yes, but I had intended it to be a conversation between myself and my brother,” Regulus answered haughtily.

“Reg, if you want to talk to me then you can say it in front of Remus. He’s part of this whether you like it or not,” Sirius said firmly.

Regulus crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. “Fine,” he huffed, reminding Sirius of the snotty younger brother he used to know. “It’s hard to know where to start,” he considered after a moment.

Sirius threw up one hand in exasperation, the other still clutching his coffee. “Why don’t you start with the bloody Animagus thing. How the hell did that happen?”

Regulus brightened at this. “Ah, yes, well that’s quite simple really. You and your friends are so obvious; it’s really a wonder that no one else figured out what you were doing. I mean, you and Potter were so quiet for an entire month. Almost as if you had something in your mouths,” he smirked in delight at the look of shock on Sirius’ face. “I was always just as good at transfiguration as you were. I thought if you could do it, then so could I.” Regulus gestured to himself with a flourish, his grin stretching wider.

Remus snorted, trying to hold in a laugh, and shrugged at Sirius in response to his glare. “I’m sorry, but it’s uncanny how much he is reminding me of you right now.”

Sirius’ scowl deepened and he turned back to Reg. “Are you telling me that you became an Animagus in fourth year just to prove you could?”

Regulus’ self-satisfied smile was showing off his perfect teeth as he nodded enthusiastically. “Of course, I didn’t know at the time that it would also save my life.”

“I’m assuming that this is where your ‘death’ comes into play,” Remus interjected.

Regulus nodded. “Before I can explain that, I have to tell you my real reason for seeking you out.” He sighed and spun his mug in slow circles. “You must have suspected that I was… working for The Dark Lord.”

“I certainly know where the allegiance of our family lies,” Sirius answered, his face tight with anger. “But you better not have just come here to tell me you were a Death Eater.”

“Of course that’s not why I came here!” Regulus scoffed indignantly. “I did become a Death Eater, mostly out of the misguided idea that I was doing what I was supposed to do. However, as time went on, I began to question it and my feelings started to change.”

Sirius snorted with derision and shook his head.

Regulus glared at him. “You have no idea what kind of pressure I was under!” He snapped. “You left, remember! I was just trying to get by.”

“You could have left too, Reg.” Sirius said softly.

“Oh, yes? What would you have me do? Join you at the Potters? Don’t be ridiculous, Sirius,” Regulus laughed bitterly. “We both did what we had to do.”

Sirius rubbed his forehead and sighed. He didn’t know if they would ever see eye to eye on this topic. “Right, just… go on then.” He made a gesture for Regulus to continue and drank the rest of his coffee. It had gotten cold and he grimaced into his cup before putting it down.

“So, as I was saying,” Regulus continued. “I started questioning my choices, and then The Dark Lord asked to borrow Kreacher for a task.”

“Kreacher?” Sirius blurted out.

Regulus glared at him. “Could you not interrupt me?” He eyed Sirius crossly for a moment before speaking again. “He asked to borrow Kreacher and I agreed. I had given Kreacher the command to always return to me. When he did, he was near death. I healed him and questioned him, and what I learnt was most disturbing.” Regulus paused and looked between Sirius and Remus. “What do you know about Horcruxes?” He asked.

Sirius frowned and shook his head, but Remus answered him hesitantly. “I know they are very dark, evil magic. There is not much information available beyond that.”

“That’s because there are some things that no one should be able to do.” Reg answered gravely. “The simple explanation is that he had found a way to make himself immortal. A Horcrux is an object that is spelled to hold a fragment of the creator’s soul. As long as a piece of his soul remains protected in this object, the creator cannot die.”

“Fuck!” Sirius swore, and he began pacing back and forth in the small kitchen. “So, Dumbledore was right! Voldemort isn’t truly gone.” He stopped moving to look at Reg. “That’s what you’re saying right? That Voldemort created a Horcrux?”

Regulus sighed and nodded. “He created more than one, actually.”

“What?” Remus and Sirius exclaimed simultaneously.

“When he borrowed Kreacher, he took him to test the defenses on one of his hidden Horcruxes. When I found out what he had done, I asked Kreacher to take me there and show me.” Regulus took in a deep breath before continuing. “He had it protected by the Drink of Despair and a horde of Inferi. It was here that my Animagus form saved my life. The Inferi are cursed to attack humans, and once I was a raccoon, they could no longer sense me. I escaped with the Horcrux and decided it was in my best interest if everyone believed I was dead.”

“Fuck, Reg! You could have told me all of this years ago!” Sirius burst out angrily. “Instead, you let me think you died doing that evil asshole’s bidding!”

Regulus rolled his eyes. “Don’t be daft. The Dark Lord had spies everywhere as you well know. Not to mention that you probably would have attacked me on sight,” he countered. “Besides, it was easier for me to try to find a way to destroy the Horcrux and locate the others if everyone involved thought I was no longer a threat.”

“Wait a minute,” Remus spoke up. “How do you know that Voldemort made more than one Horcrux?” 

“The Dark Lord had, from time to time, made veiled references to his Horcruxes probably believing that no one would be able to figure out exactly what he had done. He always intimated that there were multiple objects and I don’t believe he would have been able to stop at just one.” Regulus replied. “I have spent these last three years researching and trying to figure out what else he may have used and where he may have hidden them.”

“Fucking hell, wouldn’t that be like searching for a needle in a haystack?” Sirius asked in frustration.

Regulus shook his head. “For all that The Dark Lord views love as a weakness, he is very sentimental about things that he values, whether that be for his own personal reasons or because they are actually priceless. He also would not hide them some place that he could not visit himself if he desired.”

Remus cleared his throat. “I hate to ask this, but how many Horcruxes do you think there are?” he asked with some trepidation.

“My best guess is that there are at least three, but there could be more,” Regulus responded with a grimace.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you guessed right! Are you happy? Sad? Disappointed?
> 
> Also, I have to give a big thanks to the brilliant Shayalonnie here. The idea to make Regulus an animagus came from her story Presque Toujours Pur and she was kind enough to let me borrow it!


	4. The Darkest Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and his friends visit Dumbledore looking for answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, as always, to pixelated. RJ is the best beta a girl could have!

**Chapter 4: The Darkest Art**

  
  


“This isn’t getting us anywhere,” Sirius moaned from his sprawled position on the Potters’ sitting room floor. “We’ve been at this for hours and we haven’t learned anything new!”

Remus didn’t glance up from the book he was reading. “Regulus has been researching this for the better part of three years. It’s going to take us more than one afternoon to turn up anything new,” he pointed out patiently as he turned a page in  _ Wicked Magics For Wicked Folks _ .

“Remus is right, you know,” Lily added. She was sitting on the sofa absent-mindedly petting James’ hair as he lay with his head in her lap, her own book resting on the arm of the couch.

For his part, James looked as though he was dozing off under her ministrations. He snorted softly, and  _ So You Want To Live Forever  _ tipped precariously toward the floor. 

Sirius sat up and flopped back against Remus’ legs, his head falling back onto his knees. “I’m not cut out for book work,” he groaned. “I need to be  _ doing _ something.”

“This is doing something,” Remus murmured as he turned another page.

Sirius heaved a sigh and got to his feet. “I’m gonna go for a smoke.”

He stepped outside onto the front steps and flipped open his pack of cigarettes. He lit one with a quick spell and leaned back against the side of the house. Sirius expelled the smoke angrily as he thought about the mess he found himself in. Not only had Voldemort found a way to make himself immortal, but he had managed to create several redundancies as well. If he and his friends wanted to live in peace they had no choice but to hunt down the Horcruxes and destroy them— assuming that they could figure out  _ how _ to destroy them. Regulus had been at this for three years and yet he was still holding onto the two he had managed to find. It turned out that Horcruxes were not damaged so easily. To make matters worse, it was nearly impossible to even find a mention of them in any of the books they had come across. If they were referred to, it was only to say that they were ‘ _ most evil and will not be discussed here’ _ .

Sirius’ head snapped up as he was pulled from his thoughts by a sound in the trees. A raccoon emerged from the leaves and climbed down the trunk of a nearby oak. It stopped at the bottom of the front steps and watched Sirius with unblinking eyes.

Sirius took one last puff of his cigarette before stubbing it out and jerking his head toward the house behind him. “Come on, brother. Let’s go inside.”

The raccoon followed Sirius through the open door of the cottage before transforming into a thin, dark-haired man. Regulus was wearing jeans and a sweater and Sirius shook his head in disbelief. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to seeing you dressed like a Muggle.”

Reg rolled his eyes. “I’ve been living amongst them for the last three years. Of course I’m dressing like one. It would be bloody hard to blend in wearing robes, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah, but if Mum could see you…” Sirius trailed off with a shudder.

“Let’s not tempt fate.” Reg grimaced and gestured to Sirius’ ripped jeans and leather jacket. “Besides, you’re one to talk.”

“Yes, but I was never the  _ favoured son,”  _ Sirius said, jabbing an accusing finger in his brother’s direction.

Regulus sighed and began walking down the corridor. “We could stand here and argue all day, or we could actually be productive.”

Sirius followed him into the sitting room, muttering under his breath about pretentious wankers.

When Sirius first told Lily and James about Regulus and the Horcruxes, they had been equal parts shocked and disbelieving. James had been convinced that Sirius had created some elaborate prank. Lily, on the other hand, had peppered him with so many questions that he had become frustrated and demanded that they talk to the man in question.

Persuading Regulus to come to Godric’s Hollow and talk to his friends had been a whole other issue. His brother had sneered at the suggestion at first, and it took Sirius pointing out that they could use all the help they could get before he relented. Regulus had begrudgingly admitted that they could use some trustworthy people on their side. While Reg had never really liked Sirius’ friends, he couldn’t deny that they were intelligent and loyal.

James had awoken from his cat nap and was eyeing Regulus cautiously from his seat on the couch. Lily has no such hesitation and she all but jumped out of her seat to greet him, hugging the startled man before kissing him on the cheek. 

“I’m so glad you agreed to come,” she said with a smile. “Maybe if we all put our heads together we can come up with a solution.”

Reg goggled at her as she spoke and then turned to Sirius with his eyebrows raised in question. 

Sirius smirked. “Lils has a soft spot for snakes, didn’t you know?”

Lily frowned at Sirius and pinched his bicep hard as she breezed past him toward the kitchen. 

“Ouch!” he yelped, rubbing his arm and pouting petulantly. “Oi! Bring the firewhiskey back with you!” He called after her. Sirius looked around at his friends and his brother watching each other warily. They were going to need it. 

~*~*~*~

Sirius apparated outside of Hogwarts’ gates along with Remus, James, and Lily. With a quick wave of her wand, Lily sent her doe patronus on ahead to announce their arrival. The gate creaked open a couple minutes later and they headed up the path to the old castle, feet scuffing through a light dusting of snow as they went. Sirius had his hands tucked into his pockets and his head hunched against the cold wind blowing in his face. His footsteps were heavy and his jaw was clenched in aggravation. He didn’t want to be here in the first place. Lily and Remus had both advocated for speaking to Dumbledore about Voldemort and the Horcruxes. They had argued that if anyone was likely to know more about them, it was the headmaster. Sirius had insisted that even if he did know something, he couldn’t be trusted to be straightforward with them. James had been on the fence and waffled through the entire discussion. In the end though, it only took one severe glare from Lily to bring him around to her side. And so, with Sirius out-voted three to one, he found himself making the familiar trek up to the school. Regulus had flat out refused to be involved in any of this, saying that they might trust the old fool, but he certainly did not. Sirius had pointed out that he didn’t really trust Dumbledore either, but with Lily threatening to drag him there by the ear, he had little choice but to tag along.

When they finally arrived at Dumbledore’s office, he ushered them all into chairs and doled out cups of tea. Sirius stood grumpily in the back having refused rather childishly to sit down. He begrudgingly accepted a cup of Assam as Lily leveled a stern glare at him when he started to decline. He clutched the delicate china and paced the floor while Lily launched into a complicated explanation of facts to the headmaster. 

Dumbledore sat with his hands steepled and listened to their information on the Horcruxes with little reaction. His piercing gaze fell on Sirius several times throughout Lily’s monologue. Each time, Sirius tensed a bit more and looked away, suddenly fascinated with his tea or the view out of the window. 

When Dumbledore finally spoke, it was with careful, measured words. “I have suspected for some time that Tom had tampered with dark magic to make himself immortal. I even thought he might have made a Horcrux. But more than one...” he trailed off, his eyes burning into Sirius as he studied him.

Sirius hunched defensively and glowered at the headmaster. “Are you saying you don’t believe Regulus?”

“Not at all,” Dumbledore placated him. “I am merely saying that multiple Horcruxes are especially dangerous. It would make Voldemort’s soul very unstable.” He paused and watched Sirius for a moment, and then cleared his throat. “You say Regulus has found two of these Horcruxes already? May I ask what they are?”

“A locket belonging to Slytherin and a Muggle diary that we think was Voldemort’s when he was in school.” Remus answered as he glanced between the two men curiously. He stood up and moved to Sirius’ side and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “Regulus says he found the diary in the wreckage of Malfoy Manor. He overheard Voldemort asking Lucius to keep it safe and he said it was easy to find with the dark magic coming off of it.”

“The problem, sir, is that we don’t know how to destroy them.” Lily piped up, oblivious to the growing tension in the room. “Regulus says that nothing he has tried worked.”

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully. “When ordinary methods don’t work, perhaps we must try extraordinary ones instead.” 

Sirius made a frustrated noise but it was James who spoke. “With all due respect sir, what the bloody hell does that mean?”

“It means that you would have more success trying a method that seems excessive for the object you are dealing with. It’s not simply a locket, it’s a locket housing part of a soul. A hammer or a blasting spell would not be enough. It would be too easy for the Horcruxes to be destroyed accidentally and then they wouldn’t serve their purpose.” Dumbledore explained. “This is all speculation, of course. I have never found myself in the position to test the theory.”

“None of this makes any sense!” Sirius burst out angrily. “How can there be no information? If Voldemort was able to find out how to create them, how is it that we can’t find out how to destroy them!” He dragged his hands through his hair and began pacing again. 

“Voldemort was willing to and did use unsavory methods to discover the knowledge he desired. He had no qualms about manipulating people and involving himself in illegal activities. The rest of us are hampered by our own morality and the need to do what is right.” Dumbledore pointed out.

Sirius met Dumbledore’s eyes and responded with a quiet stillness that was most unlike him. “Are we though?” 

Dumbledore stared back at him unanswering, as Lily and James looked on nervously. Remus, however, appeared to be fascinated with all the trinkets and old books surrounding him and paid them no mind. 

Sirius rolled his eyes. “I think we’re done here.”   
  


~*~*~*~

When the group of friends arrived back at the Potter residence, Regulus was waiting for them in raccoon form just inside the front gate. James opened the door and the five of them walked inside in silence. Sirius made a bee-line for the whiskey as soon as he passed the threshold into the sitting room. He poured himself a tall measure of the amber liquid before turning to look at his friends. 

“Well, that was a big fucking waste of time!” he exclaimed angrily, gesturing at the group with a wild swing of his glass. “I told you it would be, manipulating old coot that he is!” 

Regulus snorted in agreement and moved toward Sirius to pour his own drink. “Too bloody right,” he murmured.

Lily flushed an angry red. “Did it ever occur to you that maybe he truly doesn’t know any more? Who’s to say he’s lying or being manipulative? Why do you insist on thinking the worst of him?”

“Because his actions have warranted it!” Sirius shot back.

The two friends were staring each other down and James was looking back and forth between them with uncertainty. He turned pleading eyes toward Remus, wanting help to diffuse the situation.

Remus sighed and stepped forward into the hornet’s nest. “Uh, guys? As it happens, you are both wrong.”

Everyone turned to look at him but it was Regulus who spoke, an amused tilt to his head and a smile curling at his lips. “How so?”

“Well…” Remus hedged. “Dumbledore is, at the very least, not being entirely honest with us.” He glanced at Lily apologetically, but hurried to continue when she started to object. “However, the trip was not a complete waste of time.” He smiled sheepishly as he pulled a book from the inside of his sweater and held it up. 

It was a large book, bound in faded black leather with the words  _ Secrets of the Darkest Art  _ emblazoned across it in silver lettering. 

“I nicked it,” Remus admitted with a shrug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve got theories, I’d love to hear them!


	5. Too Many Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore nodded at him in greeting, “Sirius.” He watched him for a moment over the frames of his spectacles. “What brings you back so soon?” He asked finally.

The book that Remus took from Dumbledore’s office was a frightening one. It gave instructions on how to create a Horcrux in gruesome detail, and there was now no question as to how Tom Riddle had learned this evil magic. Sirius wondered why such a terrible book had ever been at Hogwarts in the first place. 

The book also included the requirements for destroying Horcruxes. This left no debate as to whether Dumbledore had been telling them the complete truth. He clearly knew quite well how to destroy them and yet, had been vague in his answers to them at best. Lily had been flabbergasted by this news, and even James had seemed perturbed. Remus looked unsurprised but disappointed and it was only his downtrodden demeanor that kept Sirius from rubbing it in.

For his part, Sirius felt vindicated to be proven correct, but also concerned about what that meant. Dumbledore was not a bad person per say, but he was rather underhanded and scheming for a Gryffindor. Sirius wondered what it meant for him that Dumbledore had seemed so interested in watching him and his reactions during their meeting. After all, the sneaky old bastard did nothing without purpose.

It was either this logic - or perhaps paranoia - that led Sirius back to Hogwarts so soon after his last visit. He arrived unannounced at the iron gates and sent his patronus up to the castle. He was pacing back and forth for several minutes before a low drawl had him spinning around.

“Oh, good, and here I had been worried that today was going to be dull. I thought all the  _ children _ had left for the holidays,” Snape said with a pointed look at Sirius.

Sirius’ wand flew up, the tip nearly touching Snape’s hooked nose. “What are you doing here, Snivellus?”

“I am the Potion’s Master,” Snape declared haughtily. “What are  _ you  _ doing here?”

Sirius snorted in disbelief. “Like I’m going to believe that! You’re a Death Eater! Why would Dumbledore hire you?”

Snape sneered at him. “Hold your tongue, Black. I was pardoned by the Ministry and Dumbledore himself vouched for my character.”

“Then the old man is crazier than I thought,” Sirius scoffed. He grabbed at the locked gates and shook them. “Are you going to let me in,  _ Professor _ ?” 

“No, I don’t think I will,” Snape said with a nasty smirk. He turned on his heel and started walking back up to the castle, his robes billowing out behind him.

“Snape! Get your greasy ass back here and let me in, you epic twat!” Sirius yelled after him, shaking the gate hard enough to rattle it on its hinges.

“Mr. Black, are you quite finished?” aprim voice asked from behind him.

Sirius turned around slowly and found himself withering under the stern glare of Professor McGonagall. He took a deep breath and plastered on a big grin before he walked over to her. “Minnie! You’re looking lovely today. I have just had the displeasure of talking to Snape. He didn’t want to let me in, can you believe it?”

McGonagall eyed him over the top of her spectacles. “As a matter of fact, I can.” She brushed past him and waved her wand at the gate. It opened with a screech of metal and she strode through and called out to him without looking back. “Come along, Black.”

Sirius hurried to catch up with her quick pace and slung an arm around her shoulders. “Thanks, Minnie. I knew you missed having me around the castle.” He teased as he flashed her a charming smile.

“Yes, I hardly know what to do with all this free time now that you aren’t in detention with me every week,” she said dryly, her expression flat.

Sirius laughed. “Now, if your evenings are lonely you can always pop by my flat. I’m sure Remus would understand.”

“Indeed.” McGonagall gave him a steely look and shrugged off his arm. “I have work to do, Mr. Black. I do believe you know your way around.” She turned down the corridor toward her office, leaving him standing alone in the Entrance Hall. 

“Come now, Minnie!” Sirius called after her. “You can’t deny our love forever!”

He made his way through the winding hallways and eventually stopped in front of the gargoyle statue that guarded Dumbledore’s office. Sirius frowned thoughtfully at it. He hadn’t been paying attention the last time he was here. He could practically hear Remus lecturing him about how he should be better prepared for any eventuality. 

“Ice mice,” he tried. Nothing. “Licorice wand, lemon drop, peppermint humbug.”

The gargoyle leapt aside, allowing Sirius to ascend the staircase. 

Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with his hands folded, looking at Sirius expectantly as he came through the door. Sirius frowned in annoyance and threw himself into an armchair without waiting for the invitation. 

Dumbledore nodded at him in greeting, “Sirius.” He watched him for a moment over the frames of his spectacles. “What brings you back so soon?” He asked finally. 

“I’ve come to ask you what you know,” Sirius said bluntly. “See, my friends think fondly of you and tend to have a blind spot where you are concerned, but  _ I  _ know that you are hiding something. You have told us nothing but half truths. I don’t know what you hope to accomplish by that,  _ sir _ , but I think that I, at least, deserve some answers after all I have sacrificed.” Sirius held Dumbledore’s gaze for several long seconds as the silence stretched between them. 

Dumbledore sighed and removed his glasses, pausing to polish them on his robes before he looked up at Sirius again. “And what is it that you were hoping to learn by barging in here?”

Sirius leaned forward and watched Dumbledore carefully as he spoke. “I want to know why you seem so concerned with me all of the sudden? You show up at my flat asking questions and giving vague answers. Then we come here to ask for your help and you spend almost as much time watching me as you do avoiding our questions. I’m not thick. I know there is something wrong with me. I haven’t been quite right since Halloween and you know it too, don’t you?”

Dumbledore closed his eyes for a moment and pinched the bridge of his nose. “With all the mischief you got up to in school, it is sometimes easy to forget how clever you actually are,” he sighed. “What do you know about Occlumency, Sirius?”

Sirius frowned at him, crossing his arms over his chest. “What does that have to do with anything?” he asked defiantly. 

“Quite a lot, I’m afraid,” Dumbledore began. “That scar on your forehead is no ordinary scar. It connects you to Voldemort. As you said yourself, you haven’t been quite right since Halloween. Have you had any odd dreams?”

Sirius blanched. “Yes, a few times. I am always a snake slithering through the forest except… except, I’m angry. I can feel the hatred boiling up inside me.”  _ Sometimes when I wake, I have the taste of blood in my mouth.  _

Dumbledore nodded. “So I ask you again— What do you know of Occlumency?”

Sirius rubbed his forehead. “I know what it is and I know the theory behind it. I have little hands on experience, however.” 

“You will want to make an effort to master it. That will help you keep Voldemort out of your head and strengthen your defenses against him,” Dumbledore said, but it was less of a suggestion and more a statement of fact. 

Sirius expelled a breath and got to his feet. “Right then. One more thing I have to learn how to do.” He patted down his pockets searching for his cigarettes and moved toward the door. Before he reached it he stopped and turned to Dumbledore again. “Oh, I almost forgot.”

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows in question and gestured for Sirius to continue. 

“Why Snape?”

Dumbledore chuckled. “Professor Slughorn decided to retire rather abruptly in November and I found myself in desperate need of a new Potions Master. Severus was searching for a job and has always been quite gifted with Potions.”

“Why would Slughorn retire halfway through the term?” Sirius frowned in confusion. “That’s rather odd.” 

“It seems that I may have finally chased him away,” Dumbledore spread his hands and shrugged. “I have always had a habit of asking too many questions.”

~*~*~*~  
  


When Sirius arrived back at their flat, he found Remus sitting on the sofa reading a book. The fire was burning merrily in the grate, and a pot of tea was on the coffee table. Sirius crossed the room in a few quick strides and flopped onto the couch, draping himself dramatically across Remus’ lap. 

“Rough day?” Remus asked, smiling down at him and setting his book aside. 

“You can’t even imagine,” Sirius moaned and burrowed his face into Remus’ neck. 

Remus stroked Sirius’ back soothingly and tilted his head to the side, giving Sirius better access to his throat. “Why don’t you tell me about it?”

“Snivellus is an asshole,” Sirius mumbled against Remus’ skin.

Remus nodded in agreement. “Nothing new there.”

“McGoogles is in love with me.”

“Of course, who wouldn’t be?”

“Dumbledore is a sneaky bastard.”

Remus’ hands stopped rubbing circles on Sirius back. “You went to see Dumbledore again? Why?”

Sirius murmured something unitelligable into Remus’ neck and started kissing the hollow behind his ear. Remus pushed him away with a frustrated groan.

Sirius looked up at him petulantly. “What?”

Remus rolled his eyes. “You know what. Tell me what happened.”

Sirius rubbed his forehead and sighed, sitting up properly next to Remus. “I wanted to know what he wasn’t telling me. He kept watching me when we were all there last time and I got suspicious.”

“I did notice that,” Remus agreed with a nod.

“So I told him that I knew he was lying and hiding things from me. I… I told him that I knew there was something wrong with me, that I knew  _ he  _ knew something was wrong.”

Remus looked at him sternly. “What do you mean there is something  _ wrong  _ with you?”

Sirius stared down at his hands. “Surely you’ve noticed. I keep having nightmares, but they aren’t normal dreams. In the dreams I am always a snake slithering through the forest and sometimes I kill rats or other creatures. I can feel the snake’s emotions and have the snake’s thoughts in my head. Also, I keep having these mood swings. I get so angry sometimes and I don’t even really know why. It’s not normal, Remus.”

“Why didn’t you tell me before? I mean, I knew that you were behaving differently, but I thought maybe it was stress or trauma from everything that happened,” Remus said as he pushed Sirius hair back from his face.

“I wasn’t sure at first,” Sirius shrugged. “And then I didn’t know what was happening, and I didn’t want to worry you.”

Remus shook his head. “If there is something wrong, I want to know about it. I want to help you, Sirius. I- I  _ care _ about you. Please don’t hide things from me.”

Sirius swallowed thickly and nodded. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

“Now, what did Dumbledore say?”

Sirius pointed to his lightning bolt shaped scar. “He told me that this connects me to Voldemort, though he didn’t tell me how or why that happened. He said that I should master Occlumency to keep him out of my head.” He leaned his head against Remus’ shoulder. “I don’t want to be connected to that dickhead.”

Remus murmured in agreement. “I know, Pads.”

Sirius twisted so that he could reach Remus’ neck again and returned to peppering his skin with open-mouthed kisses. 

Remus arched into him even as he protested. “How can you even want to have sex after that conversation?” 

“I always want to have sex with you,” Sirius said in a husky voice. “Besides, I need something good right now.”

Remus laughed and stood up, grabbing his hand. “Then let's go to bed before Regulus comes home and he gets an eyeful.”

  
  



	6. Bad Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius attempts to learn Occlumency, and Remus has a surprise for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know you have all been thinking “this fic is rated E, where is the smut?!” We’ll have no fear, the smut is here! The end of this chapter features a very smutty scene, so if you would rather not read it, skip everything after Sirius returns home from work. 
> 
> Big hugs to pixelated for being my beta, as always!

**Chapter 6: Bad Memories**

_ Sirius was hunched on the floor, his hands held up to shield himself from another blow. He scrunched down as small as he could make himself, but it didn't help. _

_ “You are a disgrace to the House of Black!” His mother screeched, her hand rearing back to hit him again. “I am ashamed to call you my son!” _

_ Tears burned in his eyes and Sirius blinked rapidly, forcing them back. He didn’t need to give her more ammunition against him. _

No_ , he thought, and pushed against the memory. _

_ He was older now, maybe fifteen, and standing toe to toe with his mother. He was so close to her that he could feel the heat from her breath and flecks of spittle hitting his face. He wouldn’t back down though. He refused to give her the satisfaction of cowing him. _

_ “Where did I go wrong, getting a blood traitor like you for a son?!” His mother roared, insanity gleaming in her grey eyes as she slapped him hard across the face. _

_ His head whipped to the side from the force of the blow and he felt blood pearl at the corner of his mouth. He turned his head back toward her, defiance etched across his face , and he spat the blood at her feet. _

Stop it!_ he pleaded and shoved harder. _

_ “How could you do this to me?” Remus shouted at him, his face red with anger. _

_ Sirius reached a hand out toward his friend. “I’m sorry. I don’t know what I was thinking. He was just being so awful and I wanted to teach him a lesson…” _

_ Remus knocked his hand away with such force that Sirius felt it vibrate through his bones. “You betrayed me! I could have killed him!” He turned his back on Sirius and made his way to the dormitory door. _

_ “Remus, wait! I’m sorry!” _

_ Remus did not look back nor did he hesitate to slam the door behind him on his way out. Sirius sank down onto his bed, tears welling in his eyes. _

_ NO! _ Sirius’ mind screamed in protest at the intrusion. _ Get out of my head! _

Sirius stumbled where he stood, and leaned forward to put his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath and calm his racing heart. Regulus stared up at him from his position sprawled on the floor, also panting heavily.

“That was pretty impressive for your first try,” Reg gasped as he got to his feet. He moved toward Sirius, intending to clap him on the back, but Sirius jerked away from him.

“Don’t touch me! Just- just leave me alone.” Sirius grabbed his jacket and flung himself out of the door to his flat before Reg could even utter a response.

The main door to the apartment building banged shut behind him as Sirius sat down on the front steps. He shook a cigarette out of the slightly squashed pack and lit it with a quick flick of his wrist. He inhaled deeply as he tried to will away the sting of tears that still clung to his eyes. He was mortified at how close he was to crying. He hadn’t cried since he was a boy, since he had refused to give his parents the satisfaction of breaking him. Now though, with every painful memory dug up and swimming around in his head, it was a close thing. Sirius pressed the heels of his palms against his eyes and took a shuddering breath in. He was stronger than this. 

The door opened and closed behind him again. Sirius stiffened as he felt Regulus sit down beside him. More than anything he was embarrassed that his brother was seeing him so weak. Regulus didn’t say anything at first, he just sat next to his brother, shoulders nearly touching but not quite. Sirius took another drag off of his cigarette and blew the smoke up into the cold January sky. They stayed that way for several minutes before Regulus finally broke the silence.

“I’m sorry that there isn’t an easier way to teach you,” he said with a sigh, not looking away from the snowflakes that were swirling around them.

Sirius nodded with an abrupt jerk of his head, but said nothing in return. Instead, he inhaled on his cigarette before blowing twin streams of smoke from his nose like an angry dragon. 

“It’s just,” Regulus tried again, searching for the right words. “You need to be able to block people from your mind completely, or show them only what you want them to see. If you could do both, and pick the right technique for the circumstance, that would be ideal.” He leaned back and propped his elbows on the step behind him. “Take me, for example. I would never have survived as a Death Eater if The Dark Lord had any idea how I regretted my choice to join his ranks. I was able to pick and choose what I showed him and he never suspected that I was using Occlumency against him. The Dark Lord is a skilled Legilimens, as is Dumbledore, but neither of them would be able to detect that they were only being fed handpicked memories.”

Sirius sucked in a breath at Dumbledore’s name. “Of course Dumbledore is a Legilimens,” he scoffed. “Why didn’t he offer to teach me himself since he thinks it’s so important for me to master Occlumency?”

“My guess? He doesn’t want to risk you getting too good and seeing something in his mind that he doesn’t want you to see.” Regulus shrugged. “Or, he doesn’t want The Dark Lord to have access to his mind, and he worries that he might, through you.”

Sirius looked at him sharply. “Doesn’t that worry you as well? You did fake your death to get away from him after all.”

Reg lifted a shoulder and tipped his head back to look up at the night sky. “It’s too late for that, seeing as I’ve committed myself to going on a Horcrux hunt with you and your barmy friends.”

Sirius snorted. “It’s only thanks to you that we even know about the Horcruxes in the first place. Don’t act like we dragged you into this— you did that to yourself.”

“True, but I have come to learn that there are some things I’m willing to risk my life for.”

“Then we have that in common, little brother.” Sirius agreed. He vanished his cigarette butt and stood up, turning to extend a hand to Reg. “Come on, it’s cold enough to freeze our balls off out here.”  


~*~*~*~  


_ He was moving through the forest again, his tongue flicking out to taste the air. There was something familiar in the woods tonight. Something he hadn’t sensed in months, not since everything went wrong. Nothing had gone to plan and he was so very angry that he had been bested by a blood traitor and a coward. Now he was reduced to this shadow of his former self, though not for long if he could help it. _

_ He paused, trying to determine which direction the familiar scent was coming from. He turned to the left, picking up speed as the sensation got stronger. A booted foot came down hard on the ground in front of him and a hand grabbed a hold of him. He was lifted into the air and he thrashed in protest, only to still when he saw the face of the woman holding him. Her wild black hair was spiraling out from her face, framing grey eyes that held a spark of insanity. Her lips curled up into a wicked smile, exposing white teeth that almost looked sharp in the moonlight. _

_ “I found you!” the woman exclaimed with a delighted cackle. “I knew I would! I told them all that you would return. Now we will show those traitors no mercy!” _

Sirius shot up in his bed. The blankets were tangled around his legs and he kicked them away, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed, hands gripping the sides of the mattress so hard his knuckles whitened. He hissed in pain and pressed a hand to his forehead, rubbing at the scar that marred his skin. Sirius felt Remus stir behind him and then a cool hand was laid on his back, moving in comforting circles across his sweat slicked skin.

“What happened?” Remus murmured from behind him, and Sirius felt him scoot closer to his perch.

Sirius took in a shuddering breath and expelled it shakily before answering. “I had a nightmare. One of the strange ones, I mean.” He let his head fall back against Remus’ chest, listening to the beating of his heart before continuing. “I think Bellatrix found Voldemort.”

Remus inhaled sharply, and Sirius could tell that he was choosing his words carefully before speaking. Remus usually thought about things before he did them, unlike James and himself. Sometimes, Sirius hated that controlled behavior that Remus hid behind, but tonight he was glad for it.

“We are making progress, Sirius. We might want to move a bit faster now, but Voldemort still has no body. Even with Bellatrix at his side, how much can he hope to accomplish without it?” Remus reasoned.

“If there are spells that can split a soul and hide the pieces in an object, then there are probably spells that can create a body for an evil git,” Sirius pointed out.  


~*~*~*~  


“There are most definitely spells that can create a body for The Dark Lord.” Regulus said bluntly.

It was five in the morning and Sirius, Remus, and Regulus were sitting around the kitchen table. They were drinking whiskey laced tea— even Remus, which showed the seriousness of the situation better than anything else Sirius could think of— and discussing the potential repercussions of Bellatrix having returned to her master’s side.

Sirius found himself feeling comforted by his brother’s close proximity, even if he rarely had any good news to tell them. Once Regulus had offered to teach Sirius Occlumency, Sirius had invited him to move into the flat with himself and Remus. They had an extra room now that he and Remus were sharing a bed anyway. It had come in handy to have Regulus nearby, not needing to rely on owls or wait for replies to his letters. Now though, with this latest development, Sirius was grateful for his brother’s presence even if what he was saying was less than pleasant.

“There are some very foul, disgusting, dark magic rituals that could be used, though I believe The Dark Lord would still be quite weak and helpless for some time,” Regulus was saying. “We will need to move quickly to find whatever Horcruxes remain and destroy the lot. I can guarantee that he will be determined to get his revenge on you, Sirius. That will probably be his first priority, in fact.”

Sirius dropped his head into his palms. “That’s fucking great. I’ve been feeling like the one thing I was missing was a madman after my head as well as inside it.”   


~*~*~*~  


Sirius trudged through the door to their flat feeling numb and exhausted. It had been another long day in the file room at the DMLE and he hadn’t exactly had a restful night’s sleep. He threw his coat over the rack by the door and kicked his boots off, but stopped short when he entered the sitting room. 

Remus was lounging in front of the lit fireplace wearing Sirius’ leather jacket. Wearing _ only _ his leather jacket. Sirius’ eyes widened as they trailed down his boyfriend’s naked body stretched out on the rug. 

“Fuck” Sirius breathed. 

Remus’ lip curled up into a wicked smile. “That _ is _ what I was hoping for.”

Sirius wasted no time in stripping off his shirt and pants as he walked toward Remus, then he was on his knees in front of him, and Remus sat up to meet him. Sirius grabbed the lapels of the coat and yanked Remus toward him, kissing him hard. Remus moaned against his mouth and sucked on his lower lip while his hands slid down to grab Sirius’ ass. He ground his bare cock against Sirius’ clothed groin and hissed in pleasure. 

Sirius pulled back slightly, panting through swollen lips. “Where’s Reg?” 

“He went out for the night,” Remus murmured, kissing and licking his way down Sirius’ neck. He stopped to suck at his collar bone and pushed his hips into Sirius’ again. 

“This is the best idea you’ve ever had,” Sirius gasped, letting Remus push him down onto the carpet.

Remus made a sound of agreement and continued peppering kisses and nips down Sirius’ torso. Sirius threaded his fingers through Remus’ curls and his hips jerked up when Remus bit down on his hip bone. He felt cool air on his cock as Remus yanked down his boxers before it was quickly replaced by hot breath as Remus hovered over him. 

“Nnnngh, yes, I love the way you suck me,” Sirius hissed, trying to push Remus closer to his cock. 

Remus laughed breathily and let his lips graze lightly over Sirius’ length. “Do you now?”

“Tease,” Sirius gasped. 

Remus licked a path up his erection before swallowing him whole. Sirius felt his tongue pressing into his cock and tracing patterns on it as he moved his mouth up and down over him. 

_ “Fuck,” _Sirius moaned. 

Remus released him abruptly and Sirius made a noise of protest as the cool air hit his skin again. “I could, if you wanted. Fuck you, I mean.”

Sirius gaped at him. “Uh… I mean, maybe?”

Remus laughed. “Relax, Sirius, Maybe we will try that another time. Tonight, I want to ride you.” 

Remus moved up Sirius’ body to straddle his hips and tilted his own down so that their cocks rubbed together. Sirius growled and grabbed two fistfuls of leather, pulling Remus down to kiss him. Their noses bumped together with the force of it, but Sirius didn’t even pause before pulling Remus’ bottom lip between his teeth, nipping at it before soothing it with his tongue. 

Remus pulled back to murmur a spell and Sirius could feel the movement of his hand as he readied himself. Sirius licked the shell of his ear and then bit down on the side of his neck when he felt Remus’ slick hand stroke his cock as he positioned himself over it. Inch by inch, Remus lowered himself down onto Sirius’ length until he was flush against him. 

Sirius thrust up into him as Remus started to lift himself up and then push down again, stroking Sirius’ cock with his wet heat. Sirius fisted his hands into the rather crumpled looking jacket that Remus was still wearing and used it to help guide him along his length. Sweat dripped from Remus’ hairline and trickled down his neck prompting Sirius to sit up so he could lick the salt off his skin. 

Their pace was speeding up now, Sirius thrusting up as hard as he could while Remus bounced on top of him. 

“Fuck, you feel so good. So tight,” Sirius moaned, biting at Remus’ neck. 

Remus threw his head back, exposing more of his throat to Sirius’ teeth, his cock trapped between their bodies as they pressed even closer together. “Oh, shit,” he gasped. “I’m so close, Sirius.”

“Fuck yes, fucking ride me harder.” Sirius worked his hand between their stomachs and grasped Remus’ cock tightly in his hand. He stroked it hard and fast, matching the punishing rhythm that Remus was keeping on top of him. “Come for me, love.”

Remus cried out, alternately pushing himself down on Sirius’ cock and thrusting up into his hand. He came with a shudder, translucent white strands spilling out between them. Sirius followed immediately, feeling the muscles contracting around him as he pushed his throbbing cock as deep into Remus as he could. 

They kissed desperately, sweat soaked bodies sliding together and leather rustling around them. When they broke apart gasping for air, Sirius found himself gazing at Remus, his heart close to bursting from his chest. Suddenly, though he had kept this secret for years, he found that he couldn’t hold it in anymore. 

“I love you,” Sirius whispered as Remus’ eyes widened in surprise. 


	7. Fire and Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Occlumency lessons and things pick up at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to pixelated for the beta!

**Chapter 7: Fire and Ice**

  
  


_ I love you. _

What the fuck had he been thinking? Sirius knew that Remus was skittish about emotions. He  _ never _ believed that he was worthy of the love and affection people gave him. True, they had only been dating for two and a half months, but what Remus didn’t understand was that Sirius had loved him long before that. Not that Remus had given him a chance to explain. No, the infuriating man had instead responded  _ ‘No, you don’t,’ _ as if he could tell Sirius what he did or did not feel.

In typical Remus fashion, he hadn’t outwardly panicked or run away. He had just told Sirius that he was wrong and then calmly dragged him off to the shower before they went to bed. Sirius had let it slide at the time, but now he was at work with little to do but dwell on it. He  _ knew _ Remus was having an internal meltdown too. 

“Black!”

Moody’s gruff voice echoed through the quiet file room, causing Sirius to jump in surprise. He had been so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he hadn’t even heard the peg leg clunking into the room. He straightened and turned to face his boss. 

Moody eyed him suspiciously before speaking. “Longbottom’s partner has gotten himself laid up in the Spell Damage ward at St. Mungo’s. Starting tomorrow, you’ll be partnering him so you better be prepared to get off your ass.”

Sirius’ heart leapt in his chest and he could feel the excited anticipation buzzing through him already. “I thought you said I’d draw too much attention on the street?” He couldn’t help but ask, even if he didn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“It’s been months, Black. Things have died down since then, and besides, we’re going to start you off small. We’ll see how it goes with you doing patrols in Diagon Alley and the like.” Moody glared at the grin that was starting to grow on Sirius’ face. “I”m already beginning to regret this,” he muttered as he turned and hobbled out the door.

In light of this development, Sirius entered their flat that evening with a spring in his step. His positive mood was short lived, however, once he realized that Remus was nowhere to be found. Sirius frowned at the empty sofa, where Remus should be sitting with his usual afternoon Earl Grey and a book. It’s not like he  _ had _ to be there, but given what had happened last night, Sirius couldn’t help but worry that he wasn’t. 

He heard footsteps behind him and whirled around only to be disappointed to see Regulus walking into the room. “Do you know where Remus is?” Sirius meant to ask but it came out sounding more like a demand.

Regulus raised his eyebrows at him. “I’m not his keeper, Sirius. He’s been gone most of the day, but he didn’t tell me where he was going and I didn’t ask.” Regulus ignored his brother’s frown and drew his wand as he spoke. “If you ask me, it’s a good opportunity to practice Occlumency.”

Sirius barely had time to brace himself before Regulus hit him with the spell.

_ Voldemort snarled as he raised his wand arm and Sirius started thinking his goodbyes to his friends, only regretting that he would never actually get to say them in person. His mental apologies were cut short, however, by the sudden appearance of Peter stepping in front of him. Sirius looked up in shock, hardly daring to believe that he wasn’t hallucinating. _

_ “Wormtail, what do you think you’re doing? Step aside,” Voldemort commanded with an impatient wave of his arm. _

_ “N- n- no,” Peter stuttered. “I- I ca- can’t let you do th- this.” Peter was shaking with fear, but he stood his ground, shielding Sirius from his master. He didn’t have his wand drawn but his hands were in tight fists at his sides. _

_ “Move aside, Wormtail,” Voldemort snapped with palpable anger. _

_ “No,” Peter all but whispered, closing his eyes tight but not moving away. _

_ “Avada Kedavra!” _

_ The green jet of light shot through the air and Peter’s lifeless body crumpled to the ground. _

_ ‘I don’t want to see that again!’  _ Sirius thought, struggling against the weight of the memory and pushing it away as hard as he could.

_ They kissed desperately, sweat soaked bodies sliding together and leather rustling around them. When they broke apart gasping for air, Sirius found himself gazing at Remus, his heart close to bursting from his chest. Suddenly, though he had kept this secret for years, he found that he couldn’t hold it in anymore.  _

_ “I love you,” Sirius whispered. _

_ ‘Fuck off!’  _

Sirius felt flayed open and vulnerable with the exposure of this latest memory. It was as if a wall of flames suddenly burned into existence inside of his mind, protecting him from outside forces. With the force of an explosion, Regulus was pushed from his mind, the two of them left gasping for breath and crumpled on the carpet. 

Regulus broke the silence first from his prone position on the floor. “I’m going to need to scrub my brain with bleach to get rid of that image,” he groaned. “Never in my life did I need to see you fucking Lupin.”

“Fuck you,” Sirius panted, gasping for breath as if he had run a marathon. He lifted his head to look at his brother, still on his hands and knees. 

Regulus rolled onto his side, looking toward Sirius at the same time, and his eyes widened in shock. “Holy shit. You fucking did it.”

“Did what?” Sirius asked with annoyance. 

Regulus didn’t answer him. Instead he got to his feet and picked up his wand, using it to conjure a hand mirror. He held it in front of Sirius’ face.

“What the fuck?” Sirius exclaimed as he made eye contact with himself in the mirror. He scrambled back on his haunches, looking at Reg in alarm. His normally cool grey eyes were literally burning, flames flickering in the darkness of his pupils.

Regulus clapped him on the back. “You’ve created your shields.The most effective way to Occlude your mind is to build up shields that will protect it from outside interference. They need to be something strong and impermeable, like fire. Shit, it’s rare though. Most people have to continuously make a conscious effort to block people from using Legimancy on them.”

“Wait, are you saying that I’m going to have burning pupils like some sort of fucking demon or something?” Sirius demanded, looking again into the mirror, using his fingers to stretch his eyelids further apart. It was odd to see something so foreign when he felt no different. 

Reg snorted with laughter. “Don’t be daft. You can’t see my shields, can you? It wouldn’t be very covert if they advertised themselves like that. It will fade in a day or so, but unless you consciously pull down your walls, your mind will be protected from invasion.”

Sirius put down the mirror and looked more closely at his brother’s grey eyes, so similar to his own. “What are your shields then?”

“Ice,” Regulus answered with a smirk. “It seems that we are indeed opposites, brother.”

Sirius smiled. “I think that has been proven many times over before now.”

Sirius accepted the hand his brother offered him, and let himself be pulled to his feet. He walked into the kitchen, immediately going for the half empty bottle of whiskey on the counter. He poured two tumblers full and carried them back into the sitting room. Handing one to Reg, he sat down next to him on the sofa with a sigh. 

“Can I ask you something, Reg?” 

“You can always ask,” Reg agreed, taking a sip of his whiskey. “But I may not always answer.”

“Typical Slytherin response,” Sirius scoffed as he flopped back against the cushions.

Regulus gave him a sly smile. “What do you want to know, Sirius?”

“Have you ever been in love?” Sirius blurted out the question, before he could think better of it and change his mind.

“No.” It was a clipped answer, followed by Reg taking a big swallow of his drink. “I have never had the time nor desire for such frivolities. I mean, I knew I would be put into an arranged marriage by Mother so I didn’t see the point in allowing it. Then, I was a bit preoccupied with all that Death Eater business, and now I’m dead.” He shrugged. “It’s hard to have a relationship when you’re dead.”

Sirius snorted. “Yeah, I can see how that would be a problem.”

“And you? Are you in love with Lupin?”

Sirius frowned and looked down at his glass. “Yes, you saw that memory. Ridiculously so, but I think I fucked it up and scared him off. Remus… Well, he never thinks he deserves anything. The git told me that I didn’t love him after I said it and then pretended like the whole thing never happened.”

“Merlin’s left nut, that’s awkward. You told Lupin you loved him and he  _ disagreed _ with you?” Regulus lips were twitching like he was trying not to laugh.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at him. “Why is that funny?” He demanded.

“Well, it’s very ballsy, isn’t it? To just up and tell someone they don’t know their own feelings,” Regulus pointed out. “More importantly, Sirius, he might be pretending that it didn’t happen but that man is full of shit. He is so in love with you that there are practically hearts and rainbows floating about his head every time he looks at you! So he might be scared and in denial, but he is just as in love with you as you are with him.”

Sirius frowned thoughtfully. “You think?”

“Yes, you fucking idiot !” Regulus exclaimed. “The pair of you are so bloody obvious. The only people you are fooling are yourselves! Lupin has been in love with you since Hogwarts. Any moron can see that.”

“Huh,” Sirius said thoughtfully. He threw back the rest of his whiskey and stood up, ruffling Reg’s hair. “Thanks, little brother.”

~*~*~*~   
  


When Remus finally came home, it was well after midnight. Sirius was lying in bed, but his eyes were open and trained on the door when Remus walked through it. 

Remus started in surprise when he saw Sirius watching him through the darkness. “Hey,” he whispered, toeing off his shoes as he walked toward the bed. 

“Hey,” Sirius murmured in return as he watched Remus strip down to his boxers before climbing into bed with him. 

Remus rolled onto his side to face him, and brushed a lock of hair behind Sirius’ ear. “I thought you’d be asleep by now.”

“I should be, but I wanted to talk to you,” Sirius admitted. “Where have you been all day?” That wasn’t the question he had meant to ask, but it slipped out before he could stop it. 

“With James and Lily.”

“Oh.” 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you,” Remus said softly.

Sirius gave a dry laugh. “I didn’t mean to upset you either, but then again, telling someone you’re in love with them shouldn’t be upsetting.”

“I just- It’s just- Are you sure?” Remus settled on. “We haven’t been together that long…”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Of course I’m sure, you daft git. Also, we may have only been dating for a couple of months now, but we have been together for years and I have loved you for most of them.” Sirius sighed, propping himself up on his elbow and reaching out to trace his fingers along Remus’ jawline. “You don’t have to love me back, but you don’t get to tell me how I feel about you.”

Remus shut his eyes tightly and bit his lip. When he opened them again, they were filled with resolve. “All day today, James and Lily were telling me what an idiot I am. I  _ do _ love you, Sirius. Of course, I do. I probably always have, but I got scared last night. No one has the ability to hurt me like you do, and it’s fucking terrifying.”

Sirius leaned in and kissed Remus lightly, meaning to pull back quickly but Remus grasped the back of his neck and held him there. Sirius moaned against him and rolled so that he was on top of Remus, pressing him into the mattress. He bit at his lower lip and then soothed it with his tongue before moving to kiss him again, more deeply this time. Sirius’ hands dragged down Remus’ arms and laced their fingers together, pinning his arms against the bed. He ground his hips down, relishing the moan Remus let out. Sirius smiled into their kiss and did it again, and again. 

He pulled away from Remus to meet his gaze and smiled down at him. “I love you, you sexy dumbass.”

Remus met his smile with one of his own, and thrust up against him. “I love you too, you arrogant bastard.”

A strip of moonlight peeked through the clouds and came through their bedroom window at that moment, illuminating Sirius’ face.

“Holy shit,” Remus whispered. “What’s happened to your eyes?”


	8. Watch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is dealing with his new shields while Remus is dealing with his attraction to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, smut warning!! This chapter is probably more than half smut. If you would prefer to avoid the super dirty bits, stop reading after Sirius returns home from work. 
> 
> Big thanks to pixelated as always!

**Chapter 8: Watch Me**

  
  


The following morning, Sirius was standing in the muggy bathroom after his shower and staring at himself in the mirror. He was frowning slightly at his reflection, and was so focused on it that he didn’t hear Remus come up behind him. He started in surprise when Remus wrapped his arms around his waist and met his gaze in the mirror.

“What’s wrong?” Remus asked into his shoulder.

Sirius sighed and leaned back against him. “I’m supposed to start patrolling Diagon Alley with Frank today. How am I going to go out in public with fiery demon eyes?”

Remus chuckled softly. “I’m sure we can charm them to look normal for now, Pads. Didn’t Regulus say that effect would only last a couple days?”

“You’re right.” Sirius nodded. “Do you think you could do it, or should I ask Lily? I know she is tops at all those glamour charms.”

Remus considered him for a moment. “She could probably do a better job if you have time to stop there before work,” he admitted.

Sirius turned around to face him, letting his hands rest on Remus’ hips as he kissed him gently. Remus hummed against his mouth as he pushed closer to him and their kiss deepened. Sirius backed him up until their movement was stopped by the bathroom door, and he pressed into him. Sirius finally pulled away from Remus, though his body still pinned him to the door. He looked at Remus’ dark eyes and bit his lip, groaning in frustration.

“I have to go if I’m stopping at Godric’s Hollow first,” he said reluctantly.

Remus nodded, though he didn’t release his grip on Sirius ass. “I know. I was thinking though, maybe you could stop back there on your way home and have Lily take the glamour off?” 

Sirius raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. “Are my burning demon eyes turning you on?” 

“I mean… maybe?” Remus said as his cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

“Oh, Moony,” Sirius murmured huskily. “You and I are going to have some fun later.” Sirius squeezed the prominent bulge in Remus’ pants, grinning wickedly at the whimper he let out. He leaned in to lick up the side of his neck, stopping to suck on Remus’ earlobe before whispering in his ear. “I want you to wait for me. No touching yourself while I’m gone no matter how badly you want to.”

Remus moaned as his head fell back against the door. He swallowed hard, but nodded even though it clearly took him some effort to agree. “I’ll wait.”

~*~*~*~

Sirius’ first Auror patrol in months went off without a hitch. He and Frank did their rounds through Diagon Alley and the neighboring streets without any complications. People were definitely paying more attention to him than usual, but for the most part it was harmless staring as he walked by. There were a handful of people, witches mostly, that came up to him either wanting autographs or a date, or just to ask him questions. While this wasn’t ideal for the task at hand, it was still endlessly better than going through old case reports in that cramped file room. Instead, he got to joke around with Frank and any other familiar faces he saw while walking the streets. 

He was very pleased that things were going so well, and though he was thrilled to be  _ doing _ something again, he couldn’t help but think that what he’d really rather be doing was Remus. It had been almost painful leaving the flat this morning when what Sirius desperately wanted was to throw Remus down on the bed and fuck him until he screamed. 

By the time Sirius was done with his shift, he felt like he was going to burst with anticipation. He waited in line at the floo hub in the Ministry lobby shuffling from foot to foot in agitation. Once it was his turn he wasted no time in calling out the Potter residence and spun through the green flames to his destination. He spilled out onto the hearth in Godric’s Hollow with only a slight stumble. 

He didn’t have to go far to find his friends. Lily and James were both in the kitchen. James was trying to persuade Harry to eat what looked like carrots, while Lily was at the stove making dinner. 

“Hey Lils, Prongs, Prongslet,” Sirius greeted them each in turn, dropping kisses on their heads. 

James made a noise of disgust and shoved him away. “Ugh, don’t kiss me! I know where that mouth has been!”

“Fuck off,” Sirius said and flicked a bit of mushy carrot at James’ face. 

“Sirius!” Lily scolded him. “Not in front of Harry! I don’t want him picking up your bad habits!”

Harry chose that moment to laugh and throw his carrots at his dad, splattering his glasses. James glared daggers at Sirius while he cleaned his lenses with a napkin. 

Sirius didn’t bother trying to hide his laugh as he turned to Lily. “Do you think you can reverse the glamour on my eyes for the night?”

“Of course, but wouldn’t it be easier to leave it for work tomorrow so you don’t need to come back here?” Lily asked. 

Sirius shrugged. “I have my reasons,” he answered cagily. 

James wrinkled his nose. “They’re sex reasons, aren’t they?”

“Don’t ask questions to which you don’t want the answers, Prongsy,” Sirius said with a wide smile. 

“Gross,” James muttered. 

Lily shook her head at their antics and put down the spoon she was holding to pick up her wand instead. “Come here,” she instructed, gesturing to the space in front of her. 

Sirius obediently went to her and stood still while she waved her wand in a complicated twirl. When she was done she shook her head, pocketing her wand. “Freaky,” she muttered to herself. 

“Thanks, Lils. Well, I gotta run,” he began but Lily was shaking her head at him. “What?”

“I want to talk to you about something before you go.”

“ _ Now _ ?” Sirius practically whimpered with his impatience. 

Lily frowned at him. “This is about the Horcrux hunt. You can keep your dick in your pants a few more minutes.”

“Fine,” Sirius huffed as he threw himself into one of the empty kitchen chairs. “Talk away.”

“I was thinking about what you said about Snape teaching at Hogwarts now, and how Dumbledore mentioned he had scared Slughorn away by asking too many questions.” 

Sirius wrinkled his brow. “What about it?”

She rolled her eyes at him. “What else would Dumbledore be so persistently asking Slughorn about? He must know something about Voldemort and the Horcruxes. Or at least Dumbledore  _ thought _ he did.”

“Ok, I get it, but what makes you think that we would have better luck getting an answer from Old Sluggy if Dumbledore couldn’t do it?”

At this, Lily smiled in a mischievous way that reminded Sirius there was a reason she kept up with James so well. “Because Slughorn loves me. I’m sure I could convince him,” she said arrogantly. “All I need you to do is find out where he lives.”

“I should be able to find that in records tomorrow,” Sirius agreed. “When did you want to pay Sluggy a visit?”

Lily shrugged. “The sooner the better if you ask me. How about tomorrow night?”   
  


~*~*~*~

When Sirius finally returned to the flat that evening it was going on seven o’clock. He had no sooner stepped through the front door when he was ambushed by Remus. He barely had time to recognize that it  _ was _ Remus before a mouth was covering his own and hands were grabbing his ass. Sirius stumbled backward under the assault and they crashed into the hall table. He vaguely registered his brother’s voice saying, “Circe’s titties, I’m leaving before I need to stab my eyes out,” and then the door slamming shut. 

Remus was ripping at his clothes and grinding against him and Sirius had never seen him this intense before. He struggled to remember that he had a plan for tonight. One that did not involve Remus ravaging him in the hall, as tempting as that was. He started to push Remus back, gently at first and then with more force when he resisted. 

“Wait,” he gasped, stilling Remus’ wandering hands in his grip. 

Remus growled in frustration. “Sirius, I have been hard  _ all day _ waiting for you. You better be planning to fuck me.”

Sirius laughed breathlessly. “Of course I’m planning to fuck you. I just have a lot more planned than that. Come on.” He tugged Remus down the hall to their bedroom and closed the door behind him. “Take off your clothes.”

Remus didn’t even hesitate, his hands moving to undo the buttons on his shirt. Little by little, his chest was exposed, all muscled plains and smooth skin. Remus let his shirt slide off his shoulders and ran his hands down his sides, grabbing himself through his jeans before working them open. His tongue traced his bottom lip as he shimmied out of them. He stood naked and erect in front of him and Sirius bit his lip at the sight. He walked slowly forward until his shirt was brushing Remus’ chest and met his gaze. He trailed his fingertips down the length of his cock and then back up lightly swirling them around the head. Remus shuddered and tried to thrust into his hand but Sirius pulled away. 

“What is it about my eyes that is getting you so worked up?” he whispered, his eyes never leaving Remus’. 

“I don’t know,” Remus began. 

Sirius grabbed his cock firmly and squeezed. 

Remus gasped and tried again. “Feeling your eyes on me is like bathing in liquid fire. I’m hot all over. You look so intense. Like you could wreck me without even trying.” He bit his lip. “I want you to.”

Sirius inhaled sharply. “Sit on the bed. I want you to touch yourself while I watch you.”

Remus knelt on the mattress and began stroking his length slowly, his eyes never leaving Sirius’ fiery gaze. He moaned softly, biting his lip as he brought his other hand up to trail across his chest. Sirius eyes moved back and forth, undecided about what he wanted to watch most. Remus held his own cock in a firm grip, twisting his wrist toward the top with every stroke. His breath was coming in quick pants and his hips started moving to meet his hand. His lip was caught firmly between his teeth as he watched Sirius watch him. Sirius didn’t think he had ever been this hard in his life. 

“Fucking hell,” Sirius murmured and began removing his own clothes, reaching behind his head to tug off his T-shirt. His hands fumbled the button of his pants as he moved to the edge of the bed, stopping when his shins hit the mattress. He pushed his jeans down past his knees and gestured for Remus to come closer. “Touch me, Remus.”

Remus immediately let go of himself and shuffled on his knees to the edge of the bed where Sirius stood. He ran his hands down Sirius’ chest before stopping to wrap one around his length. He stroked Sirius with the same urgency he showed earlier. Remus ducked his head to swirl his tongue around the head of Sirius’ cock, never stopping the movement of his hand. He dipped lower, licking up and down the shaft before engulfing him, his lips meeting his hand as he stroked and sucked simultaneously. Sirius jerked his hips, hitting the back of Remus’ throat. Remus moaned around him and that was all the encouragement Sirius needed to grasp the back of his head and thrust into his hot mouth. After several minutes of this quick pace and Remus’ hard sucking, Sirius felt his balls beginning to tighten. He tangled his hands into Remus’ curls and pulled him off his cock, guiding him upright so he could kiss him again. He could taste the salty tang of his own flesh on Remus’ tongue as his own brushed against it. He groaned and pulled his mouth away, almost feverish with the ache inside him. 

“Lie on your back,” Sirius panted, wrapping his hand around the base of his cock and squeezing to stave off the release his body craved.

Remus crawled backwards up the bed and spread out on his back, stroking himself as he watched Sirius move toward him with a bottle of lube. He pushed a pillow under his lower back and let his legs fall open as Sirius approached him. Sirius poured some of the oil onto his hand and worked two fingers inside Remus, thrusting and curling them at just the right moment. He repeated the action, pushing deeper and caressing the warmth surrounding them until Remus was arching up off the bed in response. Remus moaned and tipped his head back against the pillows but he never took his eyes off Sirius’ gaze.

“How would you like it if I fuck you like this? Looking into your eyes the whole time I’m inside you?” Sirius asked him, his voice rough with desire.

“Fuck, yes,” Remus gasped, pushing against Sirius’ fingers as he twisted in esctasy. 

Sirius groaned and leaned in to kiss him, his eyes open and staring into Remus’ the whole time. Remus writhed underneath him, kissing him back hungrily before wrenching his mouth away.

“Please, Sirius,” he whimpered. 

Sirius removed his fingers from Remus’ heat and spread more oil over his throbbing cock. He began to push slowly into him, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Despite not having literal flames in his eyes, Remus’ gaze was like fire, burning into Sirius with an intensity that made him breathless. Once he was fully seated he withdrew achingly slowly, relishing every whine and gasp Remus made under him. When only the tip of his cock was still inside him, Sirius thrust forward hard, slamming back into Remus and making him cry out and clutch at his shoulders. Sirius continued this pattern, slow and gentle out, hard and fast in, until Remus looked truly wrecked beneath him. He was gasping and moaning, fingers digging into Sirius’ skin, though he never once took his eyes off Sirius’ hot gaze.

“Yes,” Remus panted, “Fuck yes, Sirius, harder. I’m so close!”

Sirius was close too, and he compiled without hesitation, slamming into Remus with enough force to knock the headboard into the wall with every thrust. He dropped his head down, until he was nearly nose to nose with Remus, still looking into his eyes. Sirius felt Remus tighten around him in increasingly strong pulses, and he cried out, shuddering hard as come spurted between them. Sirius growled as he felt his own orgasm pulled from him, burying his cock deep inside Remus over and over as he came.

They were lying side by side facing each other, legs tangled and sharing the same pillow. Sirius had one hand tucked under his cheek and the other was intertwined with Remus’. He could feel Remus’ breath puffing out evenly across his face now that they had both recovered from their strenuous activities. 

“How was your first day back on patrol?” Remus asked him quietly. 

Sirius smiled. “It was great. It was so fucking nice to be out  _ doing  _ something again. I mean, people were staring at me more and I  _ did _ get a marriage proposal from this old witch missing her teeth… but still, it was good.”

Remus chuckled lightly, “Uh oh, I have competition now, do I?”

“Well,” Sirius drew the word out, pretending to think about it. “She did have a very tempting offer.”

Remus rolled his eyes and kissed Sirius on the nose. “You’re an idiot,” he said affectionately. 

“Oh, come on, Moony. Imagine the kind of blowie she could give without those teeth in the way.” Sirius teased. 

“Oh, gross, Pads!” Remus pretended to gag in disgust. 

Sirius laughed. “You love me.”

“I do,” Remus answered quite seriously. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought? Feelings? Let me know!


	9. Feeling Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily greeted him at the door and ushered him in, an odd excitement buzzing about her, though Sirius didn’t know what was so exciting about visiting Slughorn. They had agreed that it would be best if only the two of them went, as they didn’t want to put him on the defensive by showing up in a big group and throwing questions at him. The goal here was to make Slughorn feel at ease and for him to want to talk to them, although Sirius had no idea how they were supposed to accomplish that. Lily might be one of his favorite former pupils, but Sirius didn’t think she was that persuasive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is late! This week has been hectic... I had a dog emergency where I had to rush my girl Bella to the vet and they had to do an emergency surgery. She is recovering now but needs a lot of attention and rehab. It’s taking up a lot of my time so while I’m going to try to keep the updates regular, it might get a little wonky for a bit!
> 
> As always, thanks to pixelated for the beta! This is one of my fav chapters so far, I hope you guys like it!

**Chapter 9: Feeling Lucky**

  
  


The following evening, Sirius arrived in Godric’s Hollow directly after leaving The Ministry with a scrap of parchment clutched in his hand. Lily greeted him at the door and ushered him in, an odd excitement buzzing about her, though Sirius didn’t know what was so exciting about visiting Slughorn. They had agreed that it would be best if only the two of them went, as they didn’t want to put him on the defensive by showing up in a big group and throwing questions at him. The goal here was to make Slughorn feel at ease and for him to want to talk to them, although Sirius had no idea how they were supposed to accomplish that. Lily might be one of his favorite former pupils, but Sirius didn’t think she was  _ that _ persuasive.

Lily pushed him down onto the sofa as soon as they entered the sitting room and went straight to the small end table without explanation. She opened the top drawer and reached into it, and Sirius watched her with raised eyebrows, waiting for her to speak. Instead, she held up a small vial filled with a shimmering, golden liquid. She looked at him expectantly, a wide smile on her face as she wiggled the bottle at him.

Sirius’ brow wrinkled in confusion. “What is that?”

Lily rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. “It’s Felix Felicis, liquid luck. I brewed it myself!”

Sirius gaped at her. “When did you do that? It takes months to make!”

She waved a nonchalant hand in the air. “Oh, I made it ages ago. Thought it might come in handy at some point during the war. Didn’t expect it would be  _ after _ the war, though.” She bestowed him with a sunny smile. “I thought that it would be useful tonight, seeing as Slughorn is so reluctant to part with his information that he quit over it. I mean, he does like me, but I’m sure that would only take me so far in normal circumstances.”

“No wonder Prongs is in love with you,” Sirius said in amazement. “You’re quite devious when you have a mind to be.”

Lily flashed her teeth at him. “And don’t you forget it either.” She pulled the stopper on the vial and took a swig. “I shouldn’t need more than a couple hours worth of good luck. Now, let’s get going!” she exclaimed, clapping her hands together in her excitement. 

“Okay,” Sirius agreed slowly, getting to his feet. “I have his address, let’s go pay Old Sluggy a visit.”

Lily shook her head. “Not yet. First, I think we should go get a drink.”

“A drink?” Sirius asked skeptically. 

“Yes,” Lily nodded. “I have a really good feeling about getting a drink.”

“Well, I always have a good feeling about drinking, but I don’t see how that is going to help us with Slughorn,” Sirius protested. 

Lily wasn’t listening to him though. She had already walked out of the sitting room and headed toward the front door. Sirius jogged to catch up with her and put a hand on her shoulder. 

“Hang on, Lils. Where are we going?” 

Lily stopped to look back at him. “Diagon Alley, I think. That feels right.”

“Okay then,” Sirius said resignedly. “Hold on to me, I’ll apparate us.”

The moment they arrived in Diagon Alley, Lily took off down the street without so much as a backwards glance at Sirius. He let out a sigh and followed after her, wondering what exactly he had gotten himself into. They walked for several minutes, Lily with the sheer single-mindedness that can only come from artificial enhancements, and Sirius with the sort of bone weary exhaustion caused by too much sex and not enough sleep.

They had passed Madame Malkin’s, Florean Fortescue’s, and Gringotts when Lily stopped so abruptly that Sirius— who had stopped paying attention a while ago— crashed right into her back. 

She didn’t acknowledge him except to point down the nearest side street. “That way. I’ve got a really good feeling about going that way.”

Sirius frowned at the entrance to Margin Alley. “Really? There isn’t much of interest down there, Lils. I think it’s mostly antique shops and other places old cat ladies like to frequent.”

“Yes,” Lily stated confidently. “I definitely want to go that way.”

She was off again, walking down the side street with a quick, determined stride. Sirius groaned to himself, but followed her anyway, wondering all the while if Felix was taking them on some sort of wild goose chase.

They stopped in front of a fancy looking candy shop with chocolates and bonbons displayed on lace doilies in the window.

Sirius wrinkled his nose in distaste. “This looks like an old lady candy shop.”

“Yup,” Lily agreed cheerfully. “Let’s go inside!”

“What? Why?” Sirius asked in alarm. “I thought we were going to get a drink.”

Lily nodded. “Yes, we are, but I want to go in here first. I’ve got a good feeling about it.”

“You keep saying that,” Sirius whined. “I have no idea what’s happening anymore.” 

They entered the candy store, the scent of sugar heavy in the air, and Sirius thought it was rather stifling. Lily made her way to the candied fruits in an oddly deliberate line. She selected a box of crystallised pineapple tied with a tacky gold ribbon and held her prize aloft for Sirius to see. 

He eyed her skeptically. “What do you want with that?”

“I’ve just…” she began. 

“Got a feeling about it. I know, I know.” Sirius sighed. 

Lily bought the box of sweets from the plump lady behind the counter and tucked it under her arm. She turned to Sirius, still smiling brightly, and ushered him out of the shop. 

After walking a few more blocks, Lily stopped again in front of a pub with greasy windows and a rickety sign hanging over the door. 

Sirius looked up at the Old English style lettering reading  _ The Calico Cat _ , and glanced back at his partner in crime. “I take it we are going in here?” he asked wearily. 

“Right you are!” she exclaimed in a chipper voice, booping Sirius on the nose with her finger before walking past him. 

At this point, Sirius had given up questioning Lily’s reasoning for any of the things they were doing. None of it made any sense to him so far. They found seats down the far end of the bar and ordered their drinks— fire whiskey for Sirius and gilly water for Lily. Sirius gulped down his whiskey rather quickly as the whole evening thus far had left him feeling rather exhausted and tense. He glanced over at Lily who was merrily sipping her drink and glancing around the pub with polite interest. He had no idea what she was looking at. There wasn’t much to see here, and the whole place smelled damp. Sirius threw back the last swig of his whiskey and promptly ordered another one from a barkeep with ridiculously large mutton chops and an over-waxed mustache. He was working his way through his second glass when, suddenly, Lily straightened beside him, going on alert like a predator spotting its prey.

“Professor Slughorn?” she asked loudly enough to be heard over the din of the pub. “Over here, Professor!”

Sirius’ head swung around so quickly that he nearly gave himself whiplash. Sure enough, there was Slughorn waddling toward them with a surprised, albeit pleased look on his face. 

“I don’t fucking believe it,” he muttered under his breath. 

Lily stood from her stool and gave their old professor a hug, urging him to sit with them and have a drink. She would love to buy him a honey mead, and he had always been her favorite professor, and wouldn’t it be nice if they could catch up for a bit.

Sirius managed to refrain from rolling his eyes, and offered Slughorn a tight smile of his own as he gestured to the mustachioed barkeep for another round. Once they were all settled in with fresh glasses, Lily began quizzing Slughorn on what he had been up to lately. She appeared genuinely surprised when he informed her that he had retired, but was quick to congratulate him on getting out early enough to enjoy his free time. Sirius raised his eyebrows in surprise. He had no idea that Lily was such a convincing actress. 

Slughorn had started on his second mead, when he spotted the box of candied pineapple Lily had placed on the bar when they arrived. “Is that pineapple, my dear?” he asked, pointing at the box. 

Lily glanced at it as if she had forgotten it was there. “Hmm? Oh yes, we popped into the candy shop on the way over because I wanted to get some of their sugared violets for James. It’s his favorite, you know, but I must have picked up the wrong box. I only just realized it after we sat down.” She paused, appearing to be considering something. “Hey, you like the pineapple, don’t you? I thought I remembered that from Hogwarts. Take it, I insist. It will just go to waste in our house.”

Slughorn chuckled and agreed quickly, saying that yes, the pineapple was his favorite, and it was so kind of her to remember. Sirius’ eyebrows climbed higher and higher during the exchange until they were in danger of getting lost in his hairline. 

When Slughorn was about five meads in and acting rather tipsy, Lily started dropping discreet comments about the end of the war and how thankful she was that it was truly over. At this point, Sirius had downed several whiskeys himself, but was still quite sober due to his frequent drinking habits. He was, however, fascinated with where Lily was going with the conversation and listening intently to every word. 

“I mean, I had been so terrified for our family. You know James and I have a son now— Harry, he’s just turned two— and when Professor Dumbledore told us that we were being targeted by You Know Who... well, I don’t need to tell you how scared we were. Sirius here went through a tremendous ordeal himself when You Know Who was trying to get our location from him. I have never been so relieved in all my life when he was destroyed. Can you imagine what kind of horrible things might have happened otherwise?”

Slughorn cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Yes, it was quite terrible, all the things that were happening. Very good that he was stopped by Sirius here,” he agreed, clapping Sirius on the back.

“Oh yes, I mean, at least I hope that what everyone says is right and that he  _ was  _ destroyed. If he isn’t truly gone and managed to come back somehow… Merlin, I’m sure he would kill us all. I know that I, for one, would do anything in my power to make sure he stays gone.” Lily said this last part vehemently, tears shining in her green eyes. 

Slughorn looked down at his hands and sighed sadly. “Yes, of course you are right, my dear.” 

He began patting down the pockets of his waistcoat until he found his wand and a small vial. He put the tip of his wand to his temple and started drawing out a strand of what looked like sticky, grey cobwebs. Slughorn deposited the memory into the vial and pressed it into Lily’s hand. “Lily, my dear, please don’t think less of me. I am most ashamed of this, and would show it to no one if I could live with myself.”

Without waiting for a response from either of them, Slughorn got up, tucked the box of pineapple under his arm, and walked slowly out of the pub. Sirius watched him go in disbelief and then turned to Lily, who was looking smugly at him.

“I don’t fucking believe it!” he exclaimed, shaking his head.


	10. The Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and crew learn a lot from Slughorn’s memories and commit a robbery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On time this week! This chapter is another fun one, so enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks to Pixelated for the reluctant beta, as always.

**Chapter 10: The Heist**

  
  
  


“Seven?” Sirius asked in disbelief. “Fucking  _ seven _ ? What the fuck!”

“Seven splits, Sirius. That means there are six Horcruxes. The seventh split still resides in The Dark Lord himself,” Regulus said, looking for all the world as though this kind of shit happened everyday. 

Sirius scoffed. “Oh, well,  _ excuse  _ me. That makes all the difference then, doesn’t it? We still have to destroy six bloody Horcruxes, Reg!”

Sirius was pacing the sitting room of their flat, running his hands through his long hair in agitation. The pensieve they had purchased was on the coffee table, looking quite innocent for all the damning information it had just given them. Regulus was leaning against the mantle looking a bit bored with Sirius’ dramatic tendencies, while Remus, James, and Lily were seated and watching him with empathy.

“Yes, but we already have two of them, don’t we?” Lily pointed out, ever trying to be the positive voice in the room. “So, we only have to find four more.”

Sirius ran his hands over his face, and groaned pathetically. Remus stood and crossed the room to him, rubbing Sirius’ arms in a calming manner. Sirius dropped his hands from his face and rested them on Remus’ hips while he pressed their foreheads together. Remus was murmuring soothing words to him, mostly consisting of ‘ _ it’s ok, Pads. We’ll work this out _ ,’ but it didn’t even really matter what he said. His presence alone was a balm to Sirius, and he closed his eyes and leaned into Remus, brushing their lips together softly.

Regulus cleared his throat. “Could you two refrain from pawing at each other? I’ve already seen more of both of you than I ever cared to.”

“That makes two of us, mate,” James laughed, throwing a pillow at them.

Sirius threw up his middle finger in response, and kissed Remus once more before reluctantly pulling away. Remus stepped back, looking a bit pink in the cheeks though Sirius didn’t know how he could still be embarrassed after everything they had done. 

“If you two are quite finished, I do have an idea about the next Horcrux,” Reg said snidely.

“You do?” It was Lily who spoke, although Sirius had been about to voice the same question himself. 

Regulus nodded. “When I was a Death Eater, Bellatrix had bragged to everyone who would listen that The Dark Lord had entrusted her with something very valuable. She never said what it was, but it makes sense. What else could he possibly need her to keep safe for him?”

“Right, so all we have to do is search her home,” said James. “Should be easy enough with Lestrange in Azkaban and Bellatrix off playing house with Voldemort.”

“Yes, it was so easy that I already did it,” Regulus drawled, rolling his eyes. “It’s not there.”

Comments of surprise and confusion came from all sides at this declaration. 

“Where is it then?”

“Are you sure?”

“How do you know that?”

“If you would let me finish, I’ll tell you,” Regulus bit out, crossing his arms over his chest. “I went to the empty Lestrange house the other night when these two were carrying on in the entryway.” Reg gestured at Sirius and Remus, a slight curl to his lip as he spoke.

“You too, huh?” James asked shaking his head. “It’s like they don’t even know what the bedroom is for.”

“Fuck right off,” Sirius snapped, while Remus turned pink again and ducked his head.

“ _ Anyway _ ,” Regulus said with a pointed look at Sirius and James for the interruption. “I don’t know precisely what object The Dark Lord gave Bellatrix, but it doesn’t matter. I knew that Malfoy had also kept a Horcrux, and I found that one immediately just by sensing the dark magic roiling off it. While there were plenty of dark magic artifacts in the Lestrange house, none of them held a piece of The Dark Lord’s soul.”

“Gringotts,” Lily breathed. “She probably put it in her vault like she would any other valuable she wanted to keep safe.”

“How the fuck are we supposed to get into her vault?” James asked.    
  


~*~*~*~   
  


It was a calm day in Diagon Alley. Though it was cold and a recent snowfall covered the streets, the sun was out and witches and wizards hustled by on their way to the various shops. There was no outward indication that anything out of the ordinary was going on. That is, unless someone had business inside Gringotts. The great wizarding bank looked as imposing as ever from the outside. The white marble structure still towered over the other shops, and a flight of stairs led up to a set of bronze doors that were normally guarded by a goblin. The goblin was not at his post today, however. Instead he had been stunned and shoved into the bushes in front of the bank. While that was odd, it was nothing compared to what was happening within the building.

Inside the main hall of Gringotts, chaos reigned. Most of the goblins were not sitting behind their counters helping customers. They were, instead, occupied chasing a large, black dog as he dashed through legs and between tables, his great tongue lolling out of his mouth and looking like he was having the time of his life. There were angry shouts from all sides and a great number of spells flying through the air as patrons of the bank tried to assist in the capture of the animal. This resulted in many of the goblins and wizards being felled by wayward charms and ricocheting curses. The dog made a giant leap and landed on top of the long counter, running across its length while sending papers scattering in every direction.

During all of this commotion, no one noticed the raccoon slinking along the wall and through one of the doors at the far end of the room. There was a lone goblin in this room, pouring over paperwork and completely ignoring all the yells and banging noises happening outside his door. The nameplate on the desk read  _ Straklags, High Security Vault Manager _ , and Straklags clearly thought himself too important to muck about with a rogue dog in the lobby. The raccoon began growing rapidly until a tall, thin man with dark hair appeared in its place. Regulus closed the door with an audible click, and had his wand out and a curse on his lips before the goblin could do more than blink at him.

“ _ Imperio _ ,” Regulus said in a low voice, satisfaction showing on his sharp features as Straklags’ face went blank.

Regulus directed the goblin back out into the main lobby and then through another door leading to the vaults. No one paid them any mind as they were all still too busy with the rambunctious canine. The large dog had now managed to get ahold of someone’s wand and was racing about the room as sparks erupted from the tip, people cringing away as he went by, afraid to be caught with some random spell. He was headed to the vault doors on the far wall when a loud boom sounded and the back half of the room filled with smoke. People were coughing and choking until someone thought to cast an air clearing charm. By that time, the dog had disappeared, leaving both goblins and people looking blankly at the destruction in the main hall.

Inside the main tunnel to the vaults, a grinning James Potter pulled off his invisibility cloak and laughed. “That was the most fun I’ve had in ages,” he said between chuckles.

“No kidding,” Sirius gasped, still out of breath from the rampaging he had been doing for the last ten or so minutes. He clutched at a stitch in his side and walked to the cart that would take them to the vaults, where Regulus was waiting with the goblin, looking rather impatient. Sirius climbed in with them, James following after as he balled up the cloak and stuffed it into his satchel. 

The cart took off down the track, gaining speed as it descended into the depths below the bank. They flew around corners and caught air on the hills as they traveled lower into the maze of tunnels. After about ten minutes of that breakneck speed, they entered a cavernous space lit with torches and the cart wheels ground to a halt. 

Sirius hopped out, his long hair looking a bit windswept. He pushed it out of his face before turning around to look at his companions, then burst out laughing as soon as he caught sight of James. 

“Your hair,” he sputtered. “You look like one of the blokes from Flock of Seagulls!”

Even the normally stoic Regulus cracked a smile as James tried to flatten down his hair, a scowl on his face. Sirius turned to face the far end of the cavern and the smile dropped from his face at the sight that greeted him. 

A huge dragon (an Ironbelly, Sirius thought) was chained up in the middle of the open space. It had a grayish hue to its scales and massive, leathery wings opened up behind it touching the rocky walls, unable to spread out to their full length. There was a white haze over its eyes which suggested that it was probably blind, though it roared when it sensed people in the space it guarded. 

“Shit,” Sirius breathed. He had heard that dragons guarded the high security vaults, but he had never really believed it. It seemed beyond cruel to keep such a large creature confined in a small, dark space for the entirety of its long life. 

Regulus prodded the goblin in the back with his wand, and Straklags removed a metal object that looked rather like a double ended bell from a leather pouch at his waist. He shook it and it made a loud, metallic clanging noise which caused the tormented creature to retreat farther into the space behind it, cowering away from the sound. Straklags then led them to one of the many vault doors lining the space. He pressed his palm against the door, and it rippled like water before disappearing to expose the treasure filled room beyond. James made a move to step through the threshold when Regulus stopped him with a firm grip on his shoulder. 

“Wait a minute,” Reg said to James before turning back to the goblin. “Are there any enchantments or curses inside this vault?”

Straklags nodded, the glazed expression never leaving his face. “There are  _ Gemino  _ and  _ Flagrante  _ charms on the items inside. Any unauthorized person touches them, and they will multiply until that person is buried under a scorching hot pile of treasure.”

“That sounds unpleasant,” James muttered, looking into the vault with new trepidation. 

Sirius narrowed his eyes in thought. “ _ Any unauthorized person _ ,” he repeated. “What about an animal?”

The goblin shrugged. “There are no security measures in place for animals. They would never get this far down.”

“As I suspected,” Regulus agreed. “Goblins are notoriously arrogant and would not even consider animals worth their time.”

Sirius grinned at James. “Well Prongs, you were jealous that you didn’t get to rampage through the bank in stag form. Now’s your chance.”

James’ face lit up with anticipation, reminding Sirius of their pranking days at Hogwarts and, quick as a flash, there was a stag standing in the spot his friend had been in. The beast tossed his head in impatience and scuffed the ground with his hoof. 

Regulus rolled his eyes. “Remember, the object we are looking for will be radiating black magic. I’m more versed at detecting the subtle differences between the standard dark magic and a Horcrux so come get me if you aren’t sure. I doubt the Horcrux will be the only evil object in here.”

Sirius, having transformed himself back into the big, black dog that had caused so much mayhem in the lobby, barked in agreement and took off into the vault. The stag wasted no time in following after his friend, and Regulus trailed behind them, his raccoon form moving with much more caution. The three Animagi combed through the space, moving row by row through the piles of coins, jewelry, and other artifacts that lined the room. Sirius had his canine nose to the floor, sniffing at the dust and then sneezing before moving on to a very impressive mound of gemstones. He sniffed these too, then lifted his leg and peed on them before trotting off, feeling rather pleased with himself.

They had been searching the vault for a good twenty minutes, Sirius having found and then rejected several dark magic items in its depths. Regulus was climbing a shelf stacked with antique china while Sirius sniffed out a trunk nearby when James came prancing over. He looked as happy as it was possible for a stag to look, a small, double-handled golden cup dangling from one antler. The raccoon scrambled down from his perch, sniffing at it before giving a chirp of approval. 

Once back outside the entrance to the vault, the three animals transformed back into men, the cup now balanced on James’ head. Regulus plucked it from his hair, and looked it over, a dry laugh escaping his throat.    


“This has the Hufflepuff seal on it. I bet this is an original artifact belonging to Helga Hufflepuff,” Reg said. “The Dark Lord always did like his trophies. Slytherin’s locket, Hufflepuff’s cup— I’m sure that we will find another Horcrux made from something belonging to Ravenclaw as well. Perhaps nothing of Gryffindor’s though.”

Sirius snorted. “All the better for us then, if he’s picked things that stand out.” He gestured toward the cart, where the goblin was still waiting obediently for their return. “Let’s get going. The more time we waste, the more likely someone will notice him missing.”

“You guys go ahead and get in the cart. I’ll be there in one sec,” James said before turning in the opposite direction and jogging toward the chained dragon with his wand drawn. Sirius watched his friend in alarm until Regulus grabbed him by the arm and dragged him toward the tracks. They had just climbed in along side the goblin when James came running back and dove in headfirst. “Go, go!” James yelled, though his voice was somewhat muffled due to his inverted position. 

With a word to Straklags, the cart was hurtling back up the tunnel, a tremendous roar following from the captive dragon fading behind them. Sirius looked at James who had finally managed to sit up beside him and raised his eyebrows. “What did you do?”

James looked a bit sheepish. “Lily would have my bollocks if I saw that poor dragon chained up and did nothing to free him. I broke his chains and shot a mild stinging hex at his backside. He’ll figure out he’s free soon, and then I expect he will break this place apart flying out of here. It’s better if we are long gone before that happens.”

  
  



	11. Putting Out Fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius deals with the aftermath of the Gringotts break-in and learns some disturbing news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is late! I was crazy busy yesterday! 
> 
> This chapter wasn't beta-ed so hopefully there aren't too many mistakes!

**Chapter 11: Putting Out Fires**

  
  


** _Magical Mayhem at Gringotts _ **

_ An odd combination of events caused quite a stir at Gringotts Wizarding Bank yesterday. A dog found its way into the main lobby, making a mess of the place while goblins and patrons alike tried to stop it. The dog evaded capture for some time, disrupting bank services completely for about an hour. Bank security thinks letting the dog in was someone’s idea of a prank. “The guard usually stationed outside the entrance to the bank had been stunned and left in the shrubbery,” says Chief of Gringotts Security, Mulgrip. “We believe some tricksters thought it would be funny to let the dog run amok. Joke’s on them though. The dog got ahold of someone’s wand and vanished itself in a cloud of smoke.”  _

_ As if the loose dog wasn’t enough trouble for one day, the goblins also had a hitherto unheard of complication when one of the dragons guarding the high-security vaults got free. The Ironbelly managed to break its chains and escape the tunnel causing massive damage to the surrounding vaults. “We are still assessing the damage, but it appears that many of the high-security vaults have been compromised. It will take some time to repair the surrounding structures and confirm the scattered treasures are in the appropriate places,” Mulgrip said in a statement to The Prophet this morning.  _

_ These recent events have caused an influx of people demanding freedom for the enslaved dragons guarding the vaults. “These majestic creatures deserve better than to be locked up in dark confined spaces for their entire lives!” says a representative from the Welsh Dragon Sanctuary. “We will be filing an official complaint with the Ministry to try and revoke the use of dragons as vault security.” _

~*~*~*~

The acquisition of the latest Horcrux had gone off without a hitch and Sirius couldn’t be more pleased. Hufflepuff’s cup had been hidden away with the other two while they worked on figuring out what was next. They knew that it was likely that something of Ravenclaw’s was also a Horcrux, but they still had to figure out what that might be and  _ where _ it might be located. He was scheduled to patrol Diagon Alley today with Frank, but Lily, James, Remus, and Regulus were researching further into Rowena Ravenclaw’s history to see if they could find something noteworthy. Whatever it was, he didn’t think it could be more difficult to acquire than the one they just found.

Sirius had just made his way into the Auror offices, and was surprised by the flurry of activity that greeted him. There were interoffice memos and owls flitting about with such frequency that he could barely see through them. He found a harried looking Frank seated at his desk and perched himself on the edge of it. 

“What’s going on in here?” Sirius asked as he glanced around. “I can’t be more than ten minutes late. What did I miss?”

Frank sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, leaning back in his chair. “People are in an uproar over that nonsense at Gringotts yesterday. There are people protesting in Diagon Alley against the use of dragons in the vaults.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “There have always been dragons in the vaults. Why is it an issue now?”

“I suppose it’s because it was easy to forget about or ignore it when you never saw them. Not so easy to do when an old, abused dragon escapes and rampages through the streets.” Frank said tiredly. “Anyway, most of our patrol is going to be trying to keep the peace near the bank.”

Sirius stood up and gave Frank a thin smile. “Alright. I’m ready if you are.”

Frank grunted in agreement and took one last swig of his tea. He pushed back his chair and got to his feet, sweeping an arm out in front of himself. “After you, Auror Black.”

Diagon Alley was even more chaotic than The Ministry had been. They had barely passed through the brick wall behind The Leaky Cauldron when they heard angry shouts in the distance. There were people hurrying through the streets, some running toward the bank and some trying to get away from the mob. 

Frank and Sirius exchanged wary looks and began making their way through the flow of people in the direction of Gringotts. As they got closer, the shouting grew louder and morphed into a distinct chanting rhythm, though Sirius couldn't make out the words. The closer they got to the bank, the thicker the throng of onlookers they had to squeeze past. When Sirius finally managed to push in front of a group of curious witches, he saw the problem. There were protesters holding signs that said things like “ _ Dragons are individuals”  _ and “ _ Someone not something”  _ while chanting “ _ treasure life, not gold” _ . The real issue was the angry group facing them. Most of whom, if Sirius had to guess, were high-security vault holders that didn’t like the idea of their dragon guards being taken from them. Quite a few of them had their wands held in white knuckle grips and were shouting threats at the protesters. 

“Frank,” Sirius said in a low voice. “I think we are going to need back up here.”

“You’ve never been more right, Sirius,” Frank acknowledged with a grimace. “I’ll run back a street or two and send a Patronus to Moody.”

Frank took off jogging down the cobblestones and disappeared around the corner while Sirius kept a watchful eye on the group in front of him. It would only take one stray hex to destroy the fragile peace and by the hostile looks coming from some of the onlookers, it was only a matter of time. Sirius was tensed to move, his hand on the wand nestled in the holster at his side. 

A few minutes later, Frank came trotting back to Sirius. “Patronus sent. We should have back up soon.”

Not a minute after that announcement, all hell broke loose. A man about Sirius’ age snarled something about “ _ enablers” _ at a group of older wizards and spat at their feet. One of the wizards cast a hex and suddenly, wands were drawn throughout the crowd and spells were flying through the air. Sirius and Frank drew their own wands, crouching low to avoid being hit by a stray hex. Sirius made a series of gestures to Frank, indicating that they should spread out and pointed him toward the protestors. Sirius started moving around the back of the mob silently casting  _ Immobilius  _ or  _ Incarcerous  _ on the witches and wizards dueling in front of the bank. This was effective until some of them started noticing his interference. Then he was being attacked outright by three different wizards. He followed the proper protocol, announcing himself as an Auror and demanding that they stand down. They, of course, ignored this and Sirius was forced to throw stunners and knockback jinxes at them while he dodged the spells. He had disabled two of his opponents when a new one with a familiar twisting sneer stepped in front of him. 

“ _ Confringo!” _

The curse barely missed Sirius, hitting the ground in front of him instead. He was thrown backward by the force of the explosion and landed about a yard away, cracking his head on the marble steps to Gringotts. He faintly registered hearing Frank shout his name and what sounded like Moody’s voice before everything went black.    
  


~*~*~*~

_ He was standing in an old shabby looking room that was empty except for a hearth rug and an armchair placed in front of a crackling fireplace. There was no sound except for the spitting of the flames until he heard a scraping noise and was startled to see a huge snake slither from the shadows in the corner. It moved to the hearth rug and curled up to absorb some heat. A cold, high pitched voice echoed through the barren space.  _

_ “Nagini, go see what is taking my loyal servant so long.” _

_ The snake unfolded itself and left the warmth of the fire, exiting the room and slithering out into the hall. A few minutes later the snake returned, this time a thin woman with wild, dark hair and black robes followed behind it. _

_ “I’m sorry, My Lord. The potion took longer to prepare than I anticipated. I had a bit of trouble acquiring the Unicorn blood, but it’s all set now.” _

_ The woman was carrying a bottle that held a thick, dark liquid inside it. She moved toward the armchair and turned it slightly from the fire, bowing as she did so. A small creature the size of a baby was seated there with red, scaly skin, a flat nose, and red eyes. It was bundled in dark cloth but reached a small, skeletal hand out toward the woman.  _

_ “Bella, you are most loyal to the cause, and once I have my true body returned to me, I will reward you for your efforts. How goes the plan?” _

_ Bellatrix smiled lovingly at the hideous creature and handed him the bottle. “Everything is going smoothly, My Lord. I have everything we need now. We are only missing my sorry excuse for a cousin. The attempt to get him today failed. The Aurors showed up before we were able to take him.” _

_ The creature nodded. “We will just have to try again. Perhaps when there are not so many others around?” _

_ “Yes, Master. Though we could do this ritual now if you would allow me to take someone else. It would be easy to grab another wizard-” _

_ “We have talked about this, Bella! I want him!” The creature snapped angrily. _

_ Bellatrix bowed in acquiescence. “Of course, My Lord. I am sorry.” _

~*~*~*~   
  


Sirius awoke with a gasp and sat up before he had his bearings. The room began to spin around him and he groaned, clutching his head with both hands. His head throbbed, both from what was likely a lingering concussion and also with a sharper, more foreign pain stabbing into his forehead.

“Thank Merlin you’re awake,” Remus said with obvious relief from somewhere to his left. 

Sirius very carefully turned to look at his boyfriend, hands still gripping his head as though it would fall off his shoulders. “What happened?”

“You got caught in the fall out from a blasting hex during the protest in front of Gringotts this morning. You hit your head when you fell and were knocked unconscious,” Remus explained.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. “That’s not all though, is it? Otherwise they would have woken me up on the street and given me a pain potion. Moody wouldn’t have let me get out of paperwork just because of a concussion.”

“They did try that,” Remus admitted with a shrug. “You wouldn’t wake up. Then you started thrashing about and muttering about snakes and monsters so they sent you to St. Mungo’s and then Frank called me.”

Sirius rubbed his forehead where the pain was still lingering. “I had some kind of crazy dream or something. It felt so real though.”

“Does your scar hurt? You keep rubbing it.” Remus frowned with concern and rose from his seat. “I’m going to go find the medi-witch.”

Sirius collapsed back against the pillows and tried to focus on what he remembered. He doubted that they were dreams at all and that more than anything, was terrifying. He needed to talk to Regulus. 

Remus returned with a medi-witch a few minutes later and Sirius spent another fifteen minutes trying to convince her and Remus that he was fine to go home. He was forced to choke down several potions and submit to a diagnostic spell before he was finally allowed to leave. He hustled Remus to the public Floo in the lobby and shoved him into the grate without further explanation. They arrived in the sitting room of their flat in a cloud of ashes twenty seconds later.

Remus used his wand to siphon the ash off both of them and gave Sirius an exasperated look. “Do you want to tell me why you were in such a hurry to get home?”

“I need to talk to Reg,” Sirius said and then turned to face the rest of the flat. “Reg! Get your lazy ass out here!”

Regulus strolled down the corridor into the sitting room with his eyebrows raised. “What are you yelling about?”

“What happens to my Occlumency shields when I’m unconscious?” Sirius shot at him without preamble.

Reg frowned at him, his brow furrowed. “They would most likely drop if your subconscious can’t maintain them, if you were injured, for example. Why? Did something happen?” 

Sirius began explaining the morning’s events to his brother while Remus went to the kitchen to make a pot of tea. He returned rather quickly, having used magic to boil the water, and set down a tray on the coffee table. Sirius outlined the dream or— more accurately— the vision to them both. Their expressions became grimmer and grimmer as he went on. 

“It’s all real, isn’t it?” Sirius asked. “Bellatrix is helping Voldemort with his creepy little rituals to try and return to his body. They aren’t dreams at all.”

Regulus nodded gravely. “It does seem that way. Your connection to The Dark Lord gives you access to his mind, just as he would have access to yours. What’s more concerning is the fact that he seems to want you for this ritual.”

“It sounds like they were involved in your injury today, Pads. If Moody and the other Aurors hadn’t shown up, you might not be here right now,” Remus said with a tremor in his voice.

Sirius slid closer to Remus on the sofa so that their knees were touching. He brushed his hand against Remus’ cheek. “Hey, you don’t need to worry about that. He couldn’t kill me before, and he’s certainly not going to be able to do it without a proper body. And I’d like to see Bella try and beat me in a duel.” Sirius leaned forward and softly pressed his lips to Remus’ who melted into him in return. “I’m okay.”

“Please stop, before you make me sick,” Regulus grumbled crossing his arms over his chest. “I’ve already seen too many things I can never unsee.”

Sirius stood up from the sofa, pulling Remus with him and began to lead him down the hallway. He smirked over his shoulder at Regulus. “I can’t promise the silencing charm will hold!”


	12. On Thin Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine's Day romance, what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those hoping to see Remus in action... You’re getting it in the next couple of chapters!
> 
> Thanks to pixelated for the beta!

**Chapter 12: On Thin Ice**

  
  


Sirius was awoken by banging on his bedroom door the next morning. He grumbled sleepily and burrowed further under the blankets and into Remus’ side. The banging only increased, followed by Lily’s muffled voice on the other side of the wall. 

“Sirius, get up! This is important! Remus! I know you’re in there too. Somebody better answer this door before I charm it open!”

Remus moaned something unintelligible, rubbing his eyes and poking Sirius in the ribs. Sirius growled and flung back the blankets, then strode across the room and flung open the door. 

“What?” he snapped at her. “What is so important that it couldn’t wait until a decent hour?”

Lily had frozen with her fist still raised to pound on the door and when she got a proper look at him, her face turned as red as a tomato. She quickly averted her eyes.

“Ummm, Sirius? You aren’t wearing any pants.”

Sirius looked down at his naked groin and then back up at Lily’s flushed face. “And you are in my bedroom at an ungodly hour of the morning. What did you expect?”

“Pads,” Remus scolded from his cozy looking spot still cocooned in the blankets. “Be nice. I’m sure Lily has a good reason for shrieking at us so early on a Saturday.” 

Remus rummaged on the bed for a minute before finding a pair of pajama bottoms and tossed them to Sirius. Sirius scowled, but he pulled them on anyway. There were several inches too short on him while the pants Remus found and tugged on under the covers were similarly too long. 

“Come on,” Remus said walking past them and down the hall. “I’ll put the kettle on and Lily can tell us what’s got her all in a lather.”

Lily, still pink from her earlier embarrassment, followed Remus into the kitchen and Sirius, still grumbling, brought up the rear. 

Regulus joined them a minute later, looking distinctly rumpled in a T-shirt and sweatpants. “What is all the yelling about?” he asked in annoyance. He looked at Lily. “Did you walk in on them fucking? You’d think you’d know better by now.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “They were not fucking.” She paused. “I don’t think.”

Sirius rolled his eyes as he lit a cigarette and took a long drag. “We could have been,” he muttered under his breath, smoke puffing out with his words. 

Remus gave both Black brothers a stern look. “Would you two knock it off?” He put the steeping teapot on the table along with a motley assortment of mugs. “Lily has something important to say.”

All eyes turned expectantly toward Lily and she cleared her throat. “Right. Ummm. So, I’ve been up with Harry since three this morning and I was researching Ravenclaw like we discussed because what else was I going to do at three AM? Anyway, I think I found something.”

“Go on, then,” Sirius said rolling his eyes. 

Lily glared at him pointedly and took her time fixing her tea and taking a sip before continuing. “One of the most well known artifacts belonging to Ravenclaw was her diadem. And get this, it’s gone missing. No one knows what happened to it.”

Regulus put down his mug and looked at Lily consideringly. “Interesting. That definitely sounds like the sort of thing The Dark Lord would be interested in turning into a Horcrux.”

“Yeah, but it could be anywhere,” Sirius groaned. “How will we find it?”

Remus frowned thoughtfully and glanced up from his own teacup. “Do you know when the diadem disappeared? If we have a rough date, we could try to match it up with activity in Voldemort’s timeline. That might at least give us a rough idea where to look.”

Lily shook her head, shifting in her chair. “There was no date mentioned in the book I was reading but I’m sure I could find one. How will we know Voldemort’s activity for that time? It’s not like he kept another journal.”

“That’s true,” Regulus agreed. “But there are other ways of tracking him, and other people who have made it their business to know what he’s been up to.”

Sirius let his head fall back onto the wall he was leaning against. “Not Dumbledore again,” he whined. 

~*~*~*~

“What are you and Remus going to do tomorrow?” James asked, grimacing slightly as Harry yanked hard on a handful of his dark hair. 

Sirius laughed, his own hair safe from the grabby toddler currently climbing all over his father. “I don’t know. We’ll probably get takeaway, like we normally do. Why?”

James gave him an incredulous look, dampened though it was by the way he was trying to wrestle his glasses away from Harry. “You’re having me on, right?”

Sirius stared at him blankly. James rolled his eyes and put his rescued glasses back on his face. “It’s Valentine’s Day, you idiot.”

“Oh!” Sirius exclaimed. “Do you think Moony is expecting something? I mean, he’s not a bird.”

James shrugged. “I don’t know, but Lily would have my balls for her purse if I forgot about it. You’re dating, aren’t you? Most couples do  _ something _ .”

“Shit,” Sirius moaned, thumping his head against the back of the sofa. “Do you think I need a gift or can we just go out somewhere? Oh, bloody hell, everything’s going to be booked already, isn’t it?” He threw a pillow at James petulantly. “Why didn’t you say something before now?”

James scowled at him and tossed the pillow back at Sirius’ head. “It’s not my job to make sure you don’t screw up your relationship, you tosser.” 

“I’ve been a bit distracted lately, okay? It’s not like the last few months have been a cake walk for me!”

“I know that, and Moony knows that. I doubt he’s expecting any grand gestures. Knowing Remus, he’d be happy to just spend the time with you. You just have to make an effort, Pads.” James said soothingly. 

Sirius sighed and closed his eyes. He  _ knew _ Remus, it shouldn’t be too hard to come up with something they could do together. Something quiet maybe, where they wouldn’t be stared at or interrupted. They could use a day away from all this Horcrux shit anyway. 

“James? Do you think Lily would be willing to give me a hand?” He asked, an idea slowly forming in his mind. 

James snorted at him. “You might have to beg her, mate. She’s still brassed off at you about this morning.”

“Fuck,” Sirius said succinctly. 

~*~*~*~

There was a pond in Godric’s Hollow, off the beaten path and through the trees, into a clearing that most people never frequented, especially in February when the wind was harsh and biting with snow and slush making it difficult to walk. This also made it the perfect place to go if one was looking for privacy and didn’t need to be concerned about traversing the paths on foot. 

It had taken quite a bit of persuading on Sirius’ part to convince Remus to go for a ride on the bike with him today. Sirius had promised him extra warming charms and copious amounts of hot chocolate if he would please just indulge him this one time. Remus reluctantly agreed and, with a put upon sigh, climbed onto the bike behind Sirius. 

Sirius took them high above the trees, occasionally dipping low enough that their toes skimmed the treetops in spite of, or perhaps because of how that made Remus swear and clutch him tighter. On second thought, Sirius mused as the bike dipped lower and Remus fisted his hands into Sirius’ coat, that was definitely why he kept doing it. He would never get tired of feeling Remus’ hands on him, and there was something about the way he cursed that Sirius found undeniably sexy. Perhaps that was because his tightly laced boyfriend rarely let himself lose control, and there was nothing Sirius loved more than being the one to tip Remus over the edge. 

They landed in an open clearing dusted with snow next to the small, ice covered pond. Remus slowly released his hold on Sirius’ coat and climbed off of the bike. Sirius stood beside him and followed his confused gaze toward the tent set up at the edge of the frozen pond. He smiled at the puzzled frown on Remus’ face and nudged him forward. 

“What’s going on?” Remus asked him suspiciously. “Who’s in the tent, Pads?”

Sirius grinned and shook his head, grabbing Remus’ hand and tugging him along when he still didn’t move. “It’s a surprise, Moony. I already told you that.”

Sirius pushed back the flap on the tent with a flourish and shoved the still reluctant Remus inside. Sirius ducked in after him, and spread his arms wide to display the interior. It was a Wizarding tent, so it was much larger on the inside than what the exterior suggested. A fire burned merrily in the grate and a large plush rug lay in front of it. A bottle of whiskey and two tumblers sat on a small table next to a chilled ice bucket holding champagne and two delicate flutes, and a bowl of strawberries sat beside a ridiculously large box of Honeydukes chocolates. Remus turned to look at Sirius, his eyes wide with shock. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Moony!” Sirius exclaimed, looking very proud of himself. 

“Uhhh…” Remus blinked again, rather like he expected everything to disappear any second. “Are you ser— Are you kidding?” At the excited look on Sirius’ face, he corrected himself hastily.

Sirius grinned at him anyway. “I wanted us to have a proper date, but I know that if we go out somewhere we will be stalked by my many admirers. Plus, I know you hate the attention that comes with being out in public with me now.” Sirius gestured to the display surrounding them. “I thought maybe we could have our own private Valentine’s Day here.”

Remus blinked at him again, and shook his head as if trying to clear it. “I don’t know what to say… Pads, I forgot today was Valentine’s Day, and I can’t believe you  _ remembered,  _ let alone went through all this trouble.”

Sirius laughed. “I wouldn’t have remembered if it weren’t for James. Lily has him so well trained that he never forgets the special dates anymore. And as far as going through all this trouble… I might have had some help with that too.” Sirius closed the few steps between them and put his hands on Remus’ hips. “Forget Valentine’s Day. We deserve to have some uninterrupted time that’s special just for us without all this Horcrux shit hanging over our heads every second of the day. For today, can we just pretend that we are a normal couple and the war and all of that bullshit doesn’t exist?”

Remus brought a hand up to Sirius’ cheek and traced his jawline. “Of course. That sounds like a brilliant idea.” 

Remus leaned in to kiss Sirius on the cheek, but Sirius turned his head at the last moment and captured his lips instead. It was too easy to get lost in the feel of Remus’ lips, and as the kiss started to get heated, Sirius had to remind himself that he had other plans for their day that did not involve spending it in bed.

He pulled away from Remus with a regretful groan. “There will be plenty of time for that later, I promise, but I have other plans for right now that require the daylight.”

“Like what?” Remus asked him curiously.

Sirius flashed him a wide grin. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

Sirius grabbed Remus’ hand and pulled him from the tent, not stopping until they reached the edge of the pond. There, he pulled his wand from his pocket and did a complicated twirl over their feet, transfiguring their shoes into ice skates.

“Oh no, Pads, you’ve got to be kidding me. I don’t know how to skate!” Remus protested, looking down at his feet in horror.

Sirius laughed. “Neither do I. That’s half the fun, Moony!”

“What if the ice breaks?” Remus asked worriedly, resisting Sirius’ efforts to drag him onto the frozen surface of the pond.

“It won’t. Lily charmed it for me. It’s completely safe, I promise.” Sirius said reassuringly.

Remus reluctantly allowed Sirius to pull him out onto the ice, wobbling precariously the entire time. He had a white-knuckled grip on Sirius’ forearms as he was led across the slick surface. Sirius’ hair was blowing into his face from his backward glide, but his face was lit up with a smile and his eyes were shining happily. Remus, by contrast, looked tense and very focused on his own feet, making the tremors radiating up his body that much bigger. 

Remus chanced a quick glance up at Sirius’ face. “How are you so good at this if you’ve never done before?”

“You need to relax. It’s just like flying, Remus. You have to let go and just let the movement flow through your body. If you tense up, you are more likely to fall,” Sirius explained, unable to keep the grin off his face as he was talking.

“I’m not that bloody good at flying either,” Remus grumbled. 

Sirius let out a short bark of a laugh. “That’s because you think too much! You need to stop thinking about falling and let your body move freely!” Sirius pried Remus’ death-grip off of his right arm and spun until they were side by side holding hands. “Come on, try it with me! Close your eyes. I won’t let you crash. Bend your knees and sink into your feet, feel the movement up through your body.” 

Remus eyed him skeptically, but sighed and closed his eyes. “For the record, I think you’re full of shit, but I’m willing to indulge you anyway.”

“That’s good enough for me,” Sirius said with a wink. 

They glided forward, Remus much more unsteadily as his fingers bit into Sirius hand. They made it a few feet before Remus started to wobble with increasing frequency and he flailed his arms briefly before grabbing onto Sirius’ sleeve in a last ditch effort to avoid falling. It didn’t work and instead he ended up pulling Sirius down with him as he hit the ice. 

Sirius laughed despite bruising his backside on the cold surface. Remus was lying on his back, arms spread out at his sides with his eyes closed. “Why do I let you talk me into these things?” he asked wearily. 

Sirius rolled over and leaned in until his face was hovering right above Remus’. “Because you’re a glutton for punishment.”

“It’s true,” Remus sighed, opening his eyes. 

Sirius brushed his lips against Remus’. “And you love me.”

“Merlin knows why,” Remus murmured before he captured Sirius’ mouth with his own. 

They startled apart when several loud cracks of Apparition began echoing throughout the clearing. Sirius was on his feet with his wand drawn in a matter of seconds. 

Remus was struggling to get up, the ice skates sliding out from underneath him every time. “Sirius, a little help please!” 

Sirius glanced at Remus and swore before flicking his wand at their skates to reverse the transfiguration. Remus leapt to his feet with a speed he didn’t usually display and moved immediately to Sirius’ side. His wand was drawn too, and his eyes gleamed a sharper amber color. Sirius sucked in a breath at the sight. He knew fighting brought the wolf to the surface, but he had never seen this intensity when it wasn’t a full moon. 

Black cloaked figures were bleeding out of the treeline like shadows, contrasting darkly against the snow. Sirius recognized the wild mane of curls belonging to his cousin and swore again. Bellatrix had clearly found reinforcements. He had suspected it after the ambush in Diagon Alley, but now, with three other figures flanking her, it was confirmed. He wasn’t sure who they were as they had their masks on, but Bellatrix had never bothered before with secrecy. 

Sirius chanced a quick glance at Remus. “Meet them on the bank? It might be better than trying to duel on the ice.”

“Let’s go,” Remus agreed, rolling shoulders. “Might as well charge them.”

Sirius grinned. “Fuck yeah.”

They skidded across the icy surface toward the shore and Sirius felt adrenaline flooding his veins. Maybe he was crazy for relishing the fight, but he didn’t care. Remus hit land seconds before he did, looking more fierce than Sirius had ever seen him, and started whipping spells at the approaching Death Eaters. 

“Hello, cousin,” Bellatrix sneered at him, deflecting the curses aimed her way with ease. “So sorry we crashed your  _ date  _ with your pet wolf.”

Sirius growled and slashed his wand in her direction. “ _ Diffindo _ !”

Bellatrix dodged the red light with ease and cackled madly. “You’ll have to do better than that, blood traitor.  _ Crucio! _ ”

Sirius narrowly avoided being hit and sent two more consecutive spells her way. He caught her in the arm with the slashing hex this time and grinned. “Looks like  _ you’re  _ the one that has to do better, Bella.”

She snarled and increased her attack against him. Sirius held his own with ease as the two circled each other, wands flashing in the gray winter light. He was vaguely aware that Remus was fighting two of the Death Eaters on his own, the third already lying unconscious on the ground. Remus was fast though, much more so than his usual mild-mannered behavior would lead one to believe. Therefore, it wasn’t long before he landed another direct hit again one of his opponents, felling him where he stood. They were more or less equally matched now, though Sirius admitted that while it was easy enough to keep up with Bella, he wasn’t sure he could actually best her. 

Remus closed the gap between them and Sirius felt a surge of determination flow through him as they brushed shoulders. He swung his wand in a wide arc, hitting Bellatrix hard with a knockback jinx. She flew backwards and hit a tree trunk with a loud crack. When she didn’t stir, Sirius turned his attention to the lone Death Eater still dueling with Remus. 

A blasting hex hit the earth in front of them and they were both knocked to the ground by the force of it. Sirius hit his head on a rock jutting from the dirt and was momentarily dazed. Remus, on the other hand, kicked up from his back and landed on his feet in a display of agility Sirius had never seen from him before. A wordless spell flew from his wand and hit the Death Eater right between the eyes. 

Sirius’ vision was obstructed by the blood seeping into his eyes from what was likely a sizeable gash on his head. He was scrabbling in the snow, trying to find his wand which had fallen when he hit his head. He had just wrapped his fingers around the slim handle when he heard Remus shout his name. His head jerked up in time to see that Bellatrix was no longer slumped against the tree. She was standing, a wicked smile curving her lips as she flung a dagger at him before disapparating with a crack. Sirius couldn’t seem to shake the cobwebs from his brain fast enough to react. Remus yelled his name again, and with the speed no human could have, flung himself in front of Sirius. There was a soft moan of agony as the knife hit home, and then Remus disappeared leaving Sirius alone in the snowy clearing with blood staining the ground. 


	13. A Grave Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what’s happened to Remus and more problems arise for the crew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late again but this creepy chapter fits with Halloween so I’m pretending that it was intentional. 
> 
> For those wondering what happened to Remus, you’re about to find out! 
> 
> Thanks to pixelated for the beta!

**Chapter 13: A Grave Choice**

  
  


Sirius Apparated onto the front steps of the Potters’ house with a crack and stumbled against the door, banging a bloody fist against it with frantic desperation. The door swung open abruptly with James on the other side looking annoyed. His expression quickly changed to one of alarm when he took in Sirius’ appearance. 

“Shit, what happened?” James exclaimed as he reached out a hand to help Sirius inside. “Lily!” He yelled over his shoulder. “Lily, come quick!”

Lily came jogging down the hall a beat later, curiosity turning to fear when she saw Sirius. “Jesus, Sirius! What happened?”

She didn’t wait for an answer as they helped Sirius into the sitting room. Once he was settled on the couch, Lily left the room and quickly returned with her wand and a damp washcloth. She cast healing charms and wiped the drying blood from his face before sitting back on her heels and placing her hands on his knees. 

“Sirius, what happened?” She asked again, glancing nervously at James who was pacing the floor looking anxious. 

Sirius turned glazed eyes toward her. He blinked a couple times and seemed to come back to himself. “We were attacked at the pond. Bellatrix and a few other Death Eaters... they took Remus.” He clenched his eyes shut against the moisture pooling in them. “Get Regulus. I need him here.”

He refused to say anything else after that. He was lost in his own thoughts as James ran to the fireplace and called Regulus, and waited as the fire turned bright green and James stuck his head through, inwardly lashing himself until Regulus stepped through the sparking flames and crouched in front of him. 

Sirius looked up and met Reg’s solemn gaze. “They wanted me, but they took Remus. The fucking noble git leapt in front of me. They’re going to kill him, aren’t they?”

Regulus sighed. “Probably not right away. They might decide that he’s useful, either as bait or for whatever they wanted from you.” 

“We have to find him!” Sirius yelled, leaping to his feet. “I will not just sit here and wait for the worst!” 

“Of course we’re not going to fucking sit here and do nothing!” James exclaimed. 

“Yes, but we don’t know where to look,” Lily pointed out in a soft voice. 

Regulus frowned thoughtfully. “There might be a way to find out.”

“How? I’ll do it, I don’t care what it is!” Sirius burst out, his voice cracking from the emotion he was trying to hold back. He kept his eyes fixed on his brother’s face, unable to stomach the sympathetic, worried looks on his friends' faces. Regulus had long ago perfected the art of maintaining a bland and neutral expression, something Sirius was grateful for at the moment.

“I believe that The Dark Lord, in his weakened state, is still unaware of the connection the two of you share. Because of this, I don’t think he will be blocking you or trying to manipulate you through it… yet. If you drop your shields, you might be able to see them,” Regulus explained. 

Sirius didn’t waste any time asking questions. His Occlumency shields had become an unconscious effort for him now. Like breathing, he was always maintaining them without thinking about it. He tapped into the magic holding them in place and dispelled it with a thought. A flicker of light flashed in his eyes, the only outward sign anything was different. 

Three sets of eyes watched him expectantly. Sirius waited, and watched them back. After several minutes of nothing, he started pacing the room as he dragged his fingers through his hair. “Why isn’t anything happening?” he demanded angrily. 

“You can’t force it, Sirius,” Lily said then looked surprised when both Black brothers swung around to look at her. “What?”

“Maybe I can,” Sirius said slowly. He stopped pacing and closed his eyes. If he really focused on it, he thought he could feel Voldemort at the other end of the connection. Sirius concentrated on that angry, dark feeling that had been dwelling inside him since Halloween. It was almost like a physical tether that he could feel in his soul. He pictured himself grabbing hold of it and pulled. 

It was like falling through a black hole, tumbling and yet having no awareness of his own body anymore. It ended so suddenly that it would have knocked the breath out of him if he was even aware of breathing, but he could see again. He was in a graveyard with scattered headstones that were mostly crooked and broken, the engraved lettering so weather worn that they were illegible. There was one large monument that Sirius zeroed in on almost immediately— an angel of death carved out of marble. That wasn’t what drew his attention to it, however. It stood out because Remus was tied to it, bleeding from a stab wound below his collar bone. 

Movement from the left caught Sirius’ attention. Bellatrix was standing in front of a human-sized cauldron and chanting. She siphoned some dirt from the grave at Remus’ feet as she spoke, directing it into the boiling liquid in the cauldron. She moved toward Remus and pressed a flask into the gash on his chest. His face tightened but he made no sound, as a stream of blood filled the vial. 

“Blood of an enemy, forcibly taken,” Bellatrix intoned as she walked back to the cauldron and tipped the flask into it. 

She pulled a dagger from her robes and held her hand over the potion before bringing the dagger down in one sharp move, severing her left hand. It fell with a sickening plop into the cauldron, and Bellatrix wrapped the stump in her robes, speaking the next line of the spell in a strained voice. 

“Flesh of the servant, willingly given.”

Sirius watched as she walked to a lump of blankets moving ominously on the ground. She picked it up almost lovingly and cradled it as she walked back to the cauldron. Bellatrix held the bundle over the mouth for a moment before letting go, dropping it into the liquid with a splash. She stepped back and watched, holding her stumpy arm to her chest. 

The potion began boiling violently, and Sirius looked on with a sickening fear building up inside him. He glanced at Remus, who was watching from the monument he was tied to, and was surprised by the fierce anger on his boyfriend’s face. 

The bubbling stopped as suddenly as it started, and a tall, bone-white form rose from the fog rolling across the top of the cauldron. Bellatrix hurried forward immediately with a set of robes and draped them over the skeletal form as it stepped from the potion. Bellatrix bowed low, offering her wand as she gazed at it with adoration. 

“My Lord,” she said, stepping back respectfully once he had taken the slim wand in one spider-like hand. 

“Thank you, Bella. You always have been my most loyal servant.” Voldemort’s voice rattled as he spoke, an odd buzzing in his throat. 

He raised the wand and twirled it in tight circles. A thread of silver spun larger and larger until a delicate hand formed and attached itself to Bellatrix’s wrist. 

She looked at it in awe before falling to her knees in front of his feet. “Thank you, My Lord. You are too kind.” 

Voldemort caressed the top of her head. “I always reward those who serve me.”

He turned to Remus then, stepping over the crumbling headstones toward the monument. His red eyes blazed as he looked at him, his mouth curling in disdain. 

“I would have preferred to use Black’s blood for my regeneration rather than having to lower myself to a  _ werewolf _ , but you had to make things difficult.” Voldemort drew the tip of his wand down the curve of Remus’ throat as he spoke. “No matter. You may be useful to me yet, cur.”

Remus growled and jerked against his restraints. His eyes flashed dangerously as he bared his teeth. 

Voldemort laughed coldly. “You really are nothing but an animal, aren’t you? I don’t know why Black is so attached to you, but I suppose some people like to keep pets.” He dragged the wand lower and pressed the tip into the knife wound on Remus’ chest. 

Remus hissed and jerked again, and Sirius thought he heard the creaking of the ropes over the sound of Voldemort’s harsh laughter. He had never seen Remus look like this before. His eyes were bright amber, and his teeth looked sharper. He looked angry and… well, feral.

Voldemort drew the wand back up to Remus’ face and traced the scars, leaving a trail of blood across them. “He will want his  _ pet _ back, I’m sure, which makes you very useful indeed. With Black out of my way, I can pick right back up where I left off.” Remus threw himself forward against his restraints and snarled. Voldemort sneered at him. “Do you really think you can intimidate me? You are all bark and no bite, everyone knows that. You will lead you friends to me and then I will take care of them all, including the Potters and that son of theirs. Can’t risk the prophecy still coming true, can we?”

Sirius could see it when it happened, when the chains behind Remus’ eyes snapped. He didn’t think it would have been noticeable to anyone who didn’t know him as well as he did. It certainly wasn’t noticeable to Voldemort who made the mistake of turning his back to him. Something happened though. The shutters fell from Remus’ eyes and they blazed a vicious amber as his canines lengthened. There was no doubt this time— Sirius was definitely not imagining it. The wolf inside of Remus had broken through his carefully constructed walls. Remus lunged forward, and this time his restraints broke. Bellatrix let out a shout, but had no wand to stop him as he pounced on Voldemort from behind. They both tumbled to the ground as Remus wrapped an arm around his throat. Voldemort flailed his arms, but he had dropped his wand on the impact and wasn’t prepared to defend against a physical attack. 

“You will leave my friends alone. I will make sure of it,” Remus snarled into Voldemort’s ear. He jerked his arm violently, relishing the cracking sound that came with the snapping of Voldemort’s vertebrae. He dropped the limp body and stood up, moving toward Bellatrix. 

Bellatrix was still standing near the cauldron, wandless, although she didn’t look cowed as Remus stalked closer to her. 

“You’re nothing but a monster,” she hissed at him. 

Remus stopped briefly, flinching at the words, but he shrugged them off quickly and kept walking. He grasped the collar or her robes and yanked her nearly nose to nose with him. 

“I will never be as big a monster as you and your  _ master  _ are, but you can bet that I will protect my friends with all of the beast inside me,” he snarled, eyes flashing vehemently. 

He raised her bodily off the ground and tossed her through the air like nothing more than a rag doll. She landed crumpled amongst the tombstones, but Remus didn’t spare her a second glance. Instead he turned to the satchel left lying at the foot of the cauldron and rummaged through it. Remus found his wand amidst empty glass vials and other things better left unexamined, then straightened and spun on his heel, disappearing with a crack. 

Sirius jolted from the vision just in time to hear a pounding at the Potters’ front door. 


	14. Big Bad Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus returns to Godric’s Hollow feeling overwhelmed and high-strung. Sirius quickly decides that he likes an out of control Remus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning! If you don’t want to read it, skip the first 11 paragraphs! 
> 
> Thanks to Pixelated for the beta!

**Chapter 14: Big Bad Wolf**

  
  


Sirius was still struggling to get to his feet when Remus burst into the room. He was disoriented from the vision, and he was having trouble focusing on where he was now rather than a minute ago. Remus gripped him by the shoulders and was kissing him before Sirius could do more than blink at his intense amber gaze. Remus’ body was tense against his own, and his fingernails were digging into Sirius’ flesh through the thin material of his T-shirt. 

"Remus?" Sirius gasped as he pulled himself away from Remus' kiss. "Are you alright?"

"No talking," Remus snapped back with abnormally sharp teeth glinting inside his mouth. His eyes were yellow, his grip strong, and Sirius couldn't help his sudden arousal. Remus had never looked this feral before. He was still bleeding from the stab wound on his chest, but Sirius didn’t think that Remus could even feel it anymore. He looked well past reasoning with, although Sirius had very little desire to try. 

Remus dropped to his knees in front of him and fumbled with his belt buckle for a moment before ripping it away and tossing it over his shoulder. It hit the wall with a metallic clang that Sirius barely registered because then Remus was jerking his pants down and swallowing his half-hard cock. Sirius let out a hiss and clutched at Remus’ shoulders to try and keep himself upright. 

He vaguely recognized the sound of the door cracking open and then Lily’s voice shrieking before it slammed shut again. Sirius also had a moment of concern over the sharpness of Remus’ teeth, but that along with the fact that they were in the middle of his best friend’s sitting room, quickly fled from his mind with the rough way Remus was sucking his cock. He could barely think past the tight grip on his thighs and the swirling suction of what had to be the fiercest blow job he had ever received. 

Sirius’ knees started to buckle until the only things holding him upright were Remus’ hands on the backs of his thighs. He could feel Remus take most of his weight onto his arms but he never broke his pace, his nose still pressed against Sirius’ groin as he devoured him. 

“Moony,” he choked out— because that’s who this was. Remus, his Remus, was never this forceful, this aggressive, this uncaring about propriety. 

Moony’s only answer was to growl which vibrated around Sirius’ length in such a way that he whimpered. Then without warning, Remus pulled off of him and with one quick tug, he yanked Sirius’ legs out from under him. Sirius hit the floor with a thud that shook the house around them and knocked the breath out of his lungs. Before his shock had fully dissipated, Remus was climbing up his body and straddling his legs. Sirius noticed numbly that Moony had managed to get his own pants off while he was dazed. He took in a gasping breath at the feel of their erections sliding together and looked up into the sharp yellow eyes staring down at him. 

“Do it,” Sirius said in a strangled voice. He didn’t think he had ever been this turned on his life. 

Remus’ eyes went almost completely black as he sank down on Sirius’ length, his fingers twisted in the T-shirt Sirius was still wearing. It was the sloppiest, most intense sex Sirius had ever had, and yet he felt like he was merely along for the ride. All he was able to do was clutch at Remus’ hips and writhe underneath him, pulled closer and closer to release by the fierce-looking man above him. 

Once spent, Remus collapsed upon him, his breath coming in short, panting gasps as Sirius stroked his hands down his back. Sirius allowed him several minutes before daring to speak in a hoarse whisper. 

“Remus? Are you alright?” he asked cautiously. 

Remus mumbled something unintelligible against his neck but made no effort to move. 

“Er… what was that?” he asked, pushing at Remus’ shoulders in an attempt to see his face. 

Remus resisted Sirius’ efforts to lift him but did raise his mouth away from the soft skin it was pressed against long enough to answer. “I said, I need you to dig a hole and put me in it.”

Sirius barked out a surprised laugh. “What? Why?”

“Because I am never going to be able to look at any of our friends in the eye again,” Remus moaned. “I don’t even think I can look you in the eye after that.”

Sirius pushed at Remus’ shoulders again, but still couldn’t lift the dead weight on top of him. “Remus,” he gasped. “Please look at me. You can’t hide your face forever.”

Remus mumbled something that sounded like ‘wanna bet?’, but he sat up reluctantly and looked at Sirius with hooded eyes and pink cheeks. His eyes were still ringed with amber, but they looked more like the mossy green that Sirius knew so well. “How can you be sitting here so calmly?” Remus whispered. “You should be horrified, or at least disgusted with me.”

“Are you kidding me?” Sirius burst out. “You have nothing to be ashamed of! That was by far the most mind blowing sex I have ever had.” He traced his fingertips across Remus’ jawline. “I love you, Remus. You’re hardly going to scare me away with fucking fantastic blowies.”

Remus let out a breathy laugh and shook his head. “You’re an idiot. I could have hurt you.”

“You wouldn’t,” Sirius said confidently. 

“You can’t know that, Sirius.”

Sirius let his hand slide down to rest over Remus’ heart. “You would never hurt me, and Moony would never hurt me. Everything that happened tonight was borne out of your worry for me. They were threatening me, you never were.” 

Remus blinked back tears and leaned in to kiss him softly. He pulled back with a small smile touching his lips before it vanished and was replaced by a look of horror. “Oh, fucking hell!”

“What?” Sirius asked in alarm. 

“Lily walked in on me gagging on your dick!” Remus exclaimed, hiding his face in his hands. “That’s it. I’m never leaving this room.”

~*~*~*~

About an hour later once they were cleaned up and Remus’ wound was healed, Sirius was leaning back against the couch cushions looking tremendously happy. His grin only widened when he glanced around the room. His friends were sitting stiffly and pointedly avoiding eye contact with each other. Remus was slumped forward with his face in his hands and Sirius was sure he was praying for the sofa to swallow him whole. Lily was looking determinedly down at her hands with an embarrassed blush coloring her cheeks. Next to her on the loveseat sat James, an expression of horror on his face as he stared fixedly at the floor where Sirius had been lying earlier. He kept shaking his head and muttering about replacing the carpet with no regard for the way Remus kept shrinking further down in his seat with every word. 

Regulus was perched rather woodenly in an armchair looking exasperated but otherwise unfazed by the day's events. Sirius waggled his eyebrows at his brother, only for Reg to roll his eyes and rise from his seat. Regulus crossed the room to retrieve a bottle of whiskey from the side table. He poured tumblers for everyone and passed them out before returning to his seat. “Now if we can all behave like the adults we’re supposed to be, I'd like to talk about the wolf in the room,” Reg said, looking pointedly around at the group. 

Sirius snorted and choked on his whiskey, trying and failing to keep a straight face. James caught his eye, and the flicker of a smirk on his friend's lips only served to make him cough more. Remus looked to be in danger of melting into the cushions, and still refused to take his hands away from his face. 

Sirius sighed and put a hand on his shoulder. “Remus, you are going to have to come out of hiding eventually.”

“There is no Remus,” Remus mumbled into his hands. “Remus has died from embarrassment.”

Sirius choked back his laugh and leaned in towards his boyfriend, putting a soothing hand on his back. “Look, love, I know you’re feeling all awkward about this but we actually have much more important things to talk about than you ravishing me.”

Remus sighed and raised his head from his hands, his face still beet-red. “I, uh, don't know where to start.”

“You didn't seem to be having that problem earlier, mate,” James laughed.

Lily cleared her throat loudly as she finally looked up from her hands. “Why don't you start with what happened after the portkey took you.”

Remus gave her a grateful glance before diving into the story. Sirius jumped in every now and again to help out since he was the only other one to have first-hand knowledge of the events. Their friends looked more and more horrified as the story progressed, and when it was finally done, the room was silent. Regulus was, unsurprisingly, the first one to speak, and he said what they all were thinking. 

“Well, we’re bloody well fucked now, aren't we,” Regulus said dryly. 

Sirius snorted. “That’s an honest assessment.”

“We’re just going to have to move faster now, that's all,” Lily piped up. “We have a lead on the next Horcrux, and we will have to start hunting immediately. Perhaps we should split up the tasks. We need one group to look for the diadem and another to research the other Horcruxes. There is at least one more that we don’t know about yet.”

“I’ll be part of the research team,” Reg said. “I’m not stepping foot in Hogwarts if I can help it.”

“Okay,” Lily agreed. “I will help you. Why don’t you boys go back to the school and see what you can find with all that Marauder knowledge you have.”

James and Sirius grinned at each other, but Remus frowned. “I'm not sure that's such a good idea.”

James furrowed his brow in confusion. “Why not? I know we lost the map, but I still have the cloak, and we know all the passages by heart anyway.”

“It’s not about that. I don't know if I should go with you. It might not be safe for me to be there with so many people around. I might… I could hurt someone,” Remus said, the pink flush coming back to his cheeks. 

“Remus, this better not be a fucking werewolf thing,” Sirius said with a sharp edge to his voice. 

“Of course it's a fucking werewolf thing!” Remus exclaimed. “You saw how I behaved, what I did. I can't be trusted. I don't want to hurt anyone.”

Sirius groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. “Merlin’s left nut, when are you going to get it through that thick head of yours? You aren't a monster, Remus. Yeah, there is a wolf under the surface, but he doesn't control you! There is only one day a month you need to worry about that, and this isn't it.” He glanced around at his friends. “Well? Help me out here!”

“Sirius is right, Remus,” Lily interjected. “You were hurt and threatened, as was your family, and you did what you had to do. No one would fault you for that. Not to mention the fact that you didn't attack any of us when you got here. You seemed fully aware of where the danger was and where it wasn't. I don't think there is an issue with you harming innocent people.”

“But what if I can’t keep the wolf buried anymore?” Remus whispered. 

“Why do you need to?” They were likely all thinking it, but it was Regulus who spoke. “Why would you shelve your greatest weapon during a war? Your abilities aren't weaknesses, Lupin. Don't treat them like handicaps.”

“He’s right,” Sirius said softly. “In fact, I am all for anything that will help keep you safe.” 

Remus’ eyes, still ringed with amber, grew darker as Sirius smoothed a hand down his arm. “Alright, let's go then.”


	15. Uncharted Territory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marauders visit Hogwarts looking for answers and find quite a bit more than they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I’m late! I’ve been sick lately and my beta is always laid out with the flu so any mistakes are my own!

**Chapter 15: Uncharted Territory **

  
  


The remaining three Marauders arrived at Hogwarts without incident though they did receive some curious looks from the students roaming the halls. A group of sixth-year girls walked past giggling and eyeing the trio with interest though they went completely unnoticed.

Once they reached an empty stretch of the hall, James patted his rucksack and grinned. “I think I'm going to find Peeves and see if I can get a hand retrieving our map from Flitch while you two go talk to Dumbledore.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “You would take the fun job.”

“My cloak, my rules,” James said smugly, jabbing his thumb into his chest with a smirk. 

“Right then, ” Sirius grumbled. “Come on, Moony. Let’s go visit the old bastard.” 

Remus had been determinedly staring at his feet since they entered the school, which Sirius thought was due to his self-consciousness over the way his eyes looked. He flung a casual arm over his shoulder and started guiding him toward the gargoyle. The statue leaped aside without either of them uttering the password, and it made Sirius uncomfortable to know that Dumbledore was once again a step ahead of them.

Dumbledore looked up from his desk and smiled kindly at them when they entered his office. “Sirius. Remus. It's nice to see you back again so soon. Is there something I can help you with?”

Sirius flung himself down into one of the plush chairs in front of the desk. “Consider it a barter. We have information we think you'll be interested in and, in exchange, there are a few questions we would like answered.”

Dumbledore leaned forward in his seat with increased interest. “Indeed? What might that be?”

Sirius exchanged a questioning glance with Remus and turned back to Dumbledore. “Voldemort is back. Bellatrix helped him regain a body and though he is weakened right now, it won't be long before he is calling his soldiers back to his side.”

“Are you sure?” Dumbledore asked, his brow wrinkling in concern.

“Quite,” Remus snapped, raising his eyes to meet Dumbledore’s gaze for the first time since they entered the room. 

Dumbledore’s eyes widened as he took in the glowing amber circling Remus’ pupils. Sirius could almost feel the Legilimency pouring off him as he focused on Remus. 

After a minute, Remus leaned forward, a sharp toothy grin stretching his face as he spoke. “You aren't going to get inside my mind, Albus, so I suggest you just ask whatever it is you want to know.”

Dumbledore sat back, looking worn and nodded his head slowly. “Alright, you’ve proven your point. Care to tell me exactly what happened and when this new development of yours occurred?” he asked, gesturing at Remus with a shaky hand.

Sirius wasn't really listening as Remus recapped the events that had happened so recently, yet felt like ages ago. His mind was reeling with this new bit of information. Remus had never mastered Occlumency, and Sirius knew that he certainly never had the ability to block a skilled Legilimens like Dumbledore from his mind. Yet he had done it effortlessly and with confidence. It was  _ hot. _ Remus seemed to know it too if the sly way his eyes slid to Sirius was any indication. 

Sirius shifted in his seat and tried to focus himself on the task at hand. Remus had finished explaining the events of the graveyard to Dumbledore, and they were both looking expectantly at him.

“Er… I’m sorry, what?” he asked.

Dumbledore smiled patiently. “Remus said that you got the information needed from Professor Slughorn.”

Sirius glanced back at Remus, and his amber eyes were burning into him in a way that caused him to shift in his chair again. “Right, so ultimately Voldemort had been asking Slughorn about Horcruxes when he was a student here, as you already know. He wanted to know if it was possible to split a soul into seven pieces.”

Dumbledore sighed and tugged on his beard. “Then it is worse than I thought. I had hoped that we might have a chance to end this quickly and without further bloodshed, but that seems unlikely now.” 

“Well, as it turns out, we are a bit better off than that,” Sirius said reluctantly. He really hadn't wanted to involve Dumbledore in this any more than absolutely necessary, but his friends and even Regulus had convinced him that it was needed. After all, no one knew Voldemort’s history as well as Dumbledore. “We’ve acquired three of them, and we have a lead on the fourth one. That's one of the reasons why we came here.”

“Indeed?” 

“Two of the Horcruxes we’ve found have been artifacts belonging to the Hogwarts founders. Slytherin’s locket and Hufflepuff’s cup. It makes sense that Voldemort would have sought out items from all the founders. Ravenclaw had a diadem that went missing years ago, and it seems like a good bet,” Remus explained.

Dumbledore nodded thoughtfully. “The diadem went missing during the Founder’s time. Perhaps you should speak with The Grey Lady. If anyone knows of its whereabouts, it would be her.”

“The Ravenclaw ghost?” Sirius asked in surprise. 

~*~*~*~

They left Dumbledore’s office in search of The Grey Lady though Sirius’ mind wasn’t really focused on the task. He kept shooting Remus covert looks, or at least he thought they were until Remus stopped abruptly in a corridor on the seventh floor, his golden eyes glinting in the torchlight. 

“Why do you keep staring at me?” Remus asked in a low growl. 

Sirius bit his lip, relishing the way Remus’ gaze locked in on the motion. “You really handed Dumbledore his ass back there,” he said softly.

Remus arched a brow. “I suppose I did,” he acknowledged. “What of it?”

“It was really hot,” Sirius admitted, his eyes darting from Remus’ gaze to his mouth and back up again. 

Remus smiled wickedly at him and stepped closer, running a hand up Sirius’ arm. “Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Sirius said thickly. “You know, I bet there are just tons of broom closets on the way to Ravenclaw tower.” 

He didn’t wait for a response, but leaned in and licked the seam of Remus’ mouth. Remus groaned and parted his lips, backing Sirius into the wall as they kissed. Sirius pushed against the hardness he felt pressing into his thigh and Remus responded by biting down on his collarbone and thrusting back into him. Almost deliriously, Sirius realized that they were grinding in a public area of Hogwarts, something he had had many a wet dream about while they were in school. 

An angry shout followed by a cackling poltergeist interrupted them, and Remus tore his mouth from Sirius’ throat to glare in the direction of the noise. He grabbed Sirius by the hand and began tugging him down the hall in the opposite direction. 

“What are we doing?” Sirius asked rather breathlessly. 

“We are finding a place to hide because I want my cock in your mouth, and I don’t want anyone interrupting us,” Remus said in a low tone that made Sirius’ dick jump in his pants. 

“Fuck, yes,” Sirius moaned as he followed, pressing a hand to his groin. 

They didn’t even make it to the corner when they heard running footsteps coming toward them. Remus swore and doubled back the way they had come, but the shouting from that side had become louder now too. Sirius spotted a door in the wall that he didn’t remember seeing before but didn’t spare it a second thought before diving inside and dragging Remus in behind him. His breathless laughter caught in his throat as he gazed around at the towering piles of junk surrounding them. Remus bumped into his back, but Sirius barely noticed, too busy staring at the cavernous room in front of them. 

“Sirius, what—” Remus’ question cut off when he followed Sirius’ shocked gaze, and his mouth dropped open. 

There were a lot of things he could have said, and many of them did run through Sirius’ mind as he looked around. Everything from ‘this isn't a broom closet’ to ‘wow, there’s a lot of shit in here’. What he actually said was, “This room isn't on our fucking map, Moony!”

Remus laughed and pushed him up against the wall. “Then that means no one will find us in here, ” he said, before capturing Sirius’ lips in an urgent kiss. 

When they emerged from the mysterious room a half-hour later with swollen lips and mussed hair, they nearly collided with James who was pacing in the corridor nearby.

“There you two are!” He exclaimed, pushing his glasses up his nose with his free hand, the other clutching a large piece of parchment. “I saw you up here on the map, but then you disappeared before I found you. I can't figure it out.” James paused and narrowed his eyes at them. “Have you seriously been fucking around while we’re supposed to be looking for Horcruxes?”

Remus cleared his throat, his face flushing even as he answered. “You couldn't find us on the map because we were somewhere that isn’t on the map.” 

James’ face lit up with excitement. “Seriously? I thought we found all the secret passages!”

Sirius shrugged. “We must have missed one. There’s a huge room through that door—” He stopped speaking as he turned to point back down the hallway because the door had vanished. “Er…”

“Interesting,” James murmured looking down at the map and then up at the empty wall Sirius was still pointing at. 

“Come on,” Remus interrupted. “We can puzzle out the mystery room later. We’re supposed to be looking for The Grey Lady.” 


	16. What The Room Requires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marauders speak with The Grey Lady and find a hidden treasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry about the delay in posting! Unfortunately, I am out of prewritten chapters and will now have to update this story the old fashioned way. I will do my best to make the updates regular but with the holidays around the corner, things are likely to get hectic for me.
> 
> Thanks to pixelated for the beta!

**Chapter 16: What The Room Requires**

It didn't take them more than a few minutes to find The Grey Lady once they finally made their way to Ravenclaw tower. She was hovering by an alcove looking out over the grounds with a somber expression on her transparent face. She turned to stare at them as they approached, the sad frown never leaving her as she watched them. 

“Er… hello,” James greeted her awkwardly, waving the hand holding the map which gave a slight crinkle as he shook it. 

Her large eyes looked up at him, but she said nothing, just stared until he shifted uncomfortably and shot Sirius a pleading look. Sirius stifled a laugh and stepped forward. He would’ve enjoyed watching James twist in the wind a bit longer, but they were working on a time limit here. 

“Hey there Miss— I’m sorry, what’s your name? No one ever calls you by it that I’m aware of, but you must have one. I’m Sirius,” he said before pointing at James. “This awkward bloke here is James, and that handsome devil is Remus.” Sirius winked at his boyfriend as he introduced him and flashed a cheeky smile in his direction as Remus rolled his eyes. 

The ghost spoke after appearing to consider them for several minutes. “I am Helena Ravenclaw.” Her voice was quiet and hollow sounding, but Sirius didn’t think he had misheard her. 

“Rowena Ravenclaw’s daughter?” Remus asked in surprise, stepping forward into the conversation for the first time. 

She turned to him and nodded slowly, looking both wary and interested that he knew of her. Because of course Remus knew who she was. He even knew some of her history, though not how she had ended up a ghost at Hogwarts. He engaged her and asked her questions and it was clear by her response that no one ever spent the time to speak with her at all. She was quickly very forthcoming with her story and explained to them how she had stolen her mother’s diadem and hidden it. When their expressions became excited as well as interested, she had hesitated concerned that they might also seek to defile the relic. Remus explained the reason for their interest, and Sirius pointed at the scar on his forehead as he vehemently described his stake in this war. Helena then told them about Riddle and how he had tricked her into giving up the diadem’s hiding place, and how he had twisted it into something dark and evil. She begged them to find it and to stop him even if it meant destroying it for good. 

When they walked away from Helena, Sirius’ head was spinning. Voldemort would have hidden the diadem over twenty years ago. How could it be hidden in such a public place as a school and remain undisturbed for all that time? What place could he have found that no one else would? He stopped walking so abruptly that James crashed into his back.  _ Wait a minute _ , he thought. There  _ was _ a place where things stay hidden, and he and Remus had just been there. They hadn’t bothered to explore it at all but even a cursory glance had shown rows and rows of discarded items piled up and forgotten about. 

Sirius didn’t bother taking the time to explain, he just took off running down the corridor. The footsteps echoing behind him indicated that James and Remus were following, though he didn’t look back to see for himself. He kept up the quick pace until he skidded to a halt in front of the tapestry he recognized. He spun around to face Remus and James as they slowed to a stop. 

“How do we get the door back?” he asked Remus with frustration. 

Remus frowned at the blank wall and tapped his chin thoughtfully. “What happened when you saw it the first time?”

Sirius shrugged. “I don’t know. We went up and down this hallway looking for a place to hide, and it was suddenly there.”

“Do that again,” James interjected, stepping forward. “All these secret rooms have a trigger. You must have hit it somehow.”

Sirius paced up and down the corridor and then turned to look at James and Remus with a scowl on his face. 

“Is that exactly how you did it the first time?” James asked rolling his eyes. 

“No,” Sirius admitted sulkily. He grabbed Remus’ hand and dragged him to one end of the hall and then the other. The wall remained undisturbed, and Sirius grumbled in annoyance. “That’s exactly what we did before!”

“Not exactly,” Remus murmured. “We were looking for a place to hide before. This time we were just walking back and forth.” 

“You have to need something from it!” James exclaimed with excitement. “It only appears when it’s required.”

“Yeah, but how helpful is a room full of junk?” Sirius asked skeptically. 

“Well, it’s very helpful if you need to hide something, and even more so if you need to  _ find _ something.” Remus pointed out. He paced up and down the hall a few times, turning to Sirius with a triumphant look on his face when a door appeared in the wall. 

This time when they entered the room, Sirius was better able to appreciate the vastness of the space and the sheer amount of junk piled inside. Rather than being impressed, he let out a groan at the sight. 

“It’s going to take us fucking forever to find anything in this shit,” he complained. 

“Yeah, but look at this place!” James said excitedly. “Merlin, I can’t believe we didn’t know about this before! Can you imagine the stuff we could have gotten up to if we had known this room existed when we were in school?”

“We’ll need to split up,” Remus said, ignoring them both. “Remember, we are looking for something like a tiara that is heavy with dark magic. Shout if you find it.” 

Without waiting for them to respond, Remus started walking down the right most aisle examining the objects surrounding him as he went. Sirius watched him until he disappeared from sight and then headed down the middle set of rows as James had already gone to the left. It looked like students had been using this space to hide all sorts of things for decades if not centuries. There were shelves piled high with books and other trinkets, chairs teetering with broken legs and even what looked like the remains of a chandelier laying on top of a dilapidated table. 

He peeked into every cubby, and opened every drawer he came across. There were all sorts of things crammed inside each and every one of them, and Sirius wondered just how many years the students of Hogwarts had been hiding things in this room. He also marveled at the fact that so many things, some of them quite valuable, had been abandoned here. Why did no one come back for what they had hidden? Was it because they had stumbled upon this place looking for a hiding spot and then hadn’t been able to find it again? He figured that was very likely. If you didn’t know the workings of the secret passages like he and his friends did, you may not understand the significance of the room and it’s features. 

Sirius walked further into the dimly lit space, keeping his eyes peeled for any glimmer of gemstones or jewelry. He faltered once or twice, his eyes catching on a long pearl necklace, and then on a large pair of rhinestone earrings. He had traversed several aisles with no sign of the diadem or a sound from Remus or James indicating that they might have found it, and he was beginning to worry that they were looking in the wrong place. For all they knew, Voldemort had buried it somewhere on the grounds. 

This is why, when Sirius finally spotted a sparkling tiara on top of a marble bust, he didn’t quite realize what he was looking at. He stopped walking and stared at it, wondering if his mind was playing tricks on him, but he stepped closer and reached up to pluck the diadem off of that stone head of hair. It was practically pulsing with dark energy and he knew he had found it. He opened his mouth to yell for his friends when a loud crash echoed through the room followed by a startled shriek of pain. 

“Remus?” He shouted and began running towards the far end of the room. 

He could hear footsteps slapping on the floor somewhere behind him and knew that James was also rushing toward the sound. Sirius weaved through rows and rows of clutter and junk, dodging low hanging items and leaping over debris on the ground, not slowing until he reached his boyfriend. Remus was prone on the floor, half underneath a large cabinet and looking very annoyed about it. 

Sirius skidded forward, dropping to his knees and letting the diadem clatter to the floor beside him as he crouched over Remus. “Moony, what the fuck did you do?” he gasped as James came charging around a corner and into view.

“I’m fine,” Remus grumbled, his voice thick with embarrassment. “I saw something shiny up on top of this cabinet and was trying to reach it. Clearly, it wasn’t stable enough to hold my weight.” 

Sirius bit his lip to hold in a laugh, and looked up at James who was panting from the sprint but appeared just as amused. “Can you help me lift this?”

“Of course,” James agreed, coming around to the other side of the structure. 

They each grabbed an end and lifted it up, tossing it to the side and letting it crash to the ground with a heavy thud that shook the floor around them. 

Remus sat up and frowned at the cracked and broken wardrobe. “I hope that wasn’t anything important,” he muttered.

“It’s not as important as you,” Sirius said, helping Remus to his feet with one outstretched arm. “You sure you’re okay?”

James made a gagging sound . “Nasty.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’ll take more than that to hurt me,” Remus assured him, ignoring James. His eyes caught on the discarded tiara sparkling in the dim light. “You found it?”

Sirius picked up the diadem with a casual swipe that belied its importance and held it out to his friends. “Yup. It was perched on top of the marble bust of some bloke.”

The three of them walked back down the twisting aisles and back out the singular door. As soon as they all stepped back into the corridor, the door disappeared as though it had never been there. 

James shook his head in amazement. “I still can’t believe we never knew about that place.”

“We’ll just have to leave it up to a new generation of troublemakers,” Sirius said, clapping a hand on his shoulder as they started walking down the hallway. 

They were nearly at the staircase when a cold, sneering voice stopped them in their tracks. 

“Back again, are you Black? Is your life so pathetic that you long to be back at school? Afraid you peaked here and there’s nothing better to be had?” Snape drawled from behind them. 

Sirius spun around, tucking the diadem inside his jacket as he turned, all but growling out his response. “Isn’t that why you’re here, Snivellus? Couldn’t cut it out in the real world once your master disappeared?”

Snape’s face flushed an angry red and he withdrew his wand, pointing at Sirius. “Don’t presume you know anything about my life or my actions!”

James had pointed his own wand at Snape, an angry snarl on his face. “We all know you’re a Death Eater, Snivellus. You may have tricked Dumbledore, but you can’t fool us!”

“Oh yes, because you lot have always been so observant and clever,” Snape said rolling his eyes. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Remus said softly, looking relaxed with his hands tucked into his pockets. “Now that Voldemort has returned, you’ll be running back to your master and proving us all right anyway.”

Snape’s face paled as the angry flush drained rapidly from his face. He strode forward and grasped Remus by the front of his sweater, ignoring the shouts from Sirius and James. “What do you mean he’s back? How?” he demanded urgently.

Remus didn’t flinch or move to push Snape away. He just stared calmly up into his black eyes, his hands still in his pockets like he didn’t have a single worry. “I mean, Bellatrix has helped him regain a body. I saw it with my own eyes, and I’m sure you will too, soon enough. He’s likely to be calling his servants to him as soon as he recovers from the crick in his neck.”

Snape’s eyes were wide and frantic, and his knuckles were white from how tightly he was gripping that wool knit. He opened his mouth to accuse Remus of lying or to spew insults, Sirius wasn’t sure and he didn’t find out, because at that moment Dumbledore came striding down the corridor.

“Severus! Please unhand our guests. Professors shouldn’t been seen manhandling visitors by the students,” Dumbledore said in his usual mild voice. Snape released Remus and stepped back, he looked shaken but remained silent. Dumbledore nodded approvingly and turned to Sirius. “If you and your friends could come back to my office for a few moments, I have something I’d like to discuss with you.” Sirius rolled his eyes and shrugged insolently though Dumbledore still beamed at him happily. “Excellent. Now Severus, I’d like to see you after dinner if you don’t mind.” 


	17. Beyond Magical Repair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get tense between Dumbledore and the Marauders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re getting close to the end now! I’m guessing another 3-4 chapters after this.

**Chapter 17: Beyond Magical Repair**

  
  


Back in Dumbledore’s office, James and Remus we’re sitting in the chairs in front of the desk while Sirius paced the floor behind them looking agitated. Remus was eerily calm, his hands folded in his lap and a curious expression on his face. James was fidgeting a bit, ruffling his hair and pushing his glasses up his nose as he shifted nervously in his seat. Dumbledore gazed at them each in turn before reaching into the desk drawer beside him and placing a small object on the smooth polished surface. 

Sirius stopped pacing and squinted at the bit of metal Dumbledore had put down. It was a heavy gold ring with a large cracked black stone in the center and etchings of serpents along the sides of the band. He moved closer to the desk and reached a shaking hand out toward the ring. He knew it had been a Horcrux without Dumbledore saying a word, but was surprised there was nothing but a dull hollow feeling instead of the dark energy he was used to from these things. He glanced up at Dumbledore curiously. 

“You’ve destroyed this one already,” Sirius said, and it was more of a statement than a question because he was sure of this. 

Dumbledore nodded, and Sirius heard James suck in a breath as he understood the significance of what was going on. “I felt it was best to dispose of it as soon as I realized what it was. Do you know what the importance of this particular piece would have been to Voldemort?”

Sirius hesitated a fraction longer and then picked up the ring, surprised by the weight of it in his palm. He turned it over and examined it carefully. It seemed familiar in some odd way that he couldn't explain. The stone held a pattern that he could almost make out through the crack bisecting it, like a circle and a triangle together, but Sirius didn't know what it meant. He looked closer at the snake engraved on the band and felt an odd sensation in his gut as it appeared to writhe on the surface of the metal. A rushing sound filled his ears, and he dropped the ring back onto the desk with a clatter. Dumbledore was watching him carefully, and Sirius straightened, running a hand through his hair and doing his best to maintain a casual air. He could see that it hadn't worked by the concerned expression on Remus’ face and the speculative gaze Dumbledore had pinned on him. 

Sirius cleared his throat, searching for something to take the focus off of himself, but he was too rattled to come up with anything. Remus came to his rescue after a moment, perhaps sensing how he was floundering. 

“You were very vague when we asked you how to destroy the Horcruxes, Albus. Yet, it seems like you either knew more than you let on or learned very quickly.” Remus raised a challenging eyebrow at Dumbledore while James’ surprised gaze flicked back and forth between them.

Dumbledore held his hands palm up in an innocent gesture that fooled no one. “I did have a text with some details but it was stolen from me.”

Remus didn’t even flinch. “Well, perhaps if you had been more forthcoming with your information people wouldn’t have to resort to such methods to learn what they needed.”

James’ eyes widened and he made a choking noise in the back of his throat as he looked on. Sirius froze in surprised amazement. He wasn’t used to this new, forceful version of Remus. He was the same calm, quiet man he had always been but with an undefinable edge to him. Something that allowed no room for argument or doubt and insisted on respect. It was unbearably sexy and impressive. Sirius had always had a temper but he could never command such attention even when he was yelling as Remus did without even raising his voice. 

Dumbledore let the indulgent smile slip from his face as he spoke. “I had to be sure. The fate of the Wizarding World lies in all of your hands, and I needed to know you were capable of rising to the challenge. I couldn’t very well give you all the answers. How hard would you have worked and how seriously would you have taken this responsibility if all the answers had been handed to you?” He glanced around the office at each of them, taking in the tightness around Remus’ mouth, Sirius’ clenched fists, and James’ slack-jawed expression and lifted a careless shoulder. “I admit that I doubted the success of a man that never seemed to take much seriously, nor care for the lives of those outside of his immediate group of friends. Yet, you have all surprised me. You’ve proven to be stronger, wiser and more loyal than even I could have guessed.”

Sirius could feel his knuckles cracking with how fiercely he was clenching his fists and heat surged to his cheeks with the force of his anger. “Are you fucking kidding me?” he bit out. “We aren’t just pawns for you to move around the board however you please! Don’t think for one second that you have any control over my life. You are right about one thing– I  _ don’t  _ care about the Wizarding World. Everything that I’ve done has been for my friends and family. I don’t give a shit about the bigger picture here!” 

Sirius took in a breath to continue his rant when he felt a hand squeeze his shoulder and James stopped beside him. He looked angry, his face pale and his expression hard behind his glasses. “I think that you know exactly how loyal we all are to our friends. You not only know that we would do anything for them, but you’re counting on it. Soldiers willing to die for the cause are the most valuable ones. Especially well trained ones that don’t ask too many questions,” James said in a dark, steady voice. “But we aren’t trained monkeys, Dumbledore, and we aren’t just going to stumble blindly into the fray at your whim. We will do what we need to do to survive, but will we do it our way and armed with the right tools. So, the way I see it, you are either with us or against us. You can either help and be forthcoming about what you know, or you can expect a fight the next time you darken our doorstep.”

Dumbledore said nothing at first, clearly trying to judge for himself how serious they were. When none of them wavered, bodies remaining tense and angry expressions etched into their faces, he sighed. “Of course. You have never been brainless idiots, no matter how you may have appeared on the surface.”

Sirius bristled at this and opened his mouth but James squeezed his shoulder again and he bit back his response. Dumbledore appeared not to notice Sirius’ offense and continued to speak. “Perhaps I have just become used to people doing what I ask without question,” he mused before shaking his head. “No matter, the facts are that if you read the book you took from me then you know how to destroy a Horcrux.”

“Not specifically,” Remus countered, still sitting calmly in his chair although his face was stony. “The book says that it must be destroyed beyond magical means of repair. It doesn’t actually say what that is, and neither did you, although you obviously figured it out.”

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair and nodded in acknowledgement. “There are only a few ways to destroy something beyond magical repair. The first and most obvious is with Fiendfyre. As you no doubt are aware, Fiendfyre is very difficult to control except by those of great skill. Another way it can be done is by the venom of certain monsters such as a Manticore or Basilisk. These are not easy to come by, of course. You would have better luck finding someone who could wield the Fiendfyre.” Dumbledore shrugged and lifted his hands upward. “There may be other methods out there, but these are the ones I know.”

“You used Fiendfyre then?” Remus asked. “Unless you have a monster stashed somewhere in this castle?”

Dumbledore chuckled and shook his head. “No monsters at Hogwarts, Remus. What kind of headmaster would that make me? I did use the Fiendfyre at the shack where I discovered the ring. It was a safe place to do it, away from anything of value that might be caught alight.”

James frowned at the ring still lying in the center of the desk. “I thought Fiendfyre rendered anything it touched to ash. How does so much of the ring remain intact?”

Dumbledore smiled as though James had answered a question correctly in class. “The Horcruxes are very powerful magical objects. It takes so much to damage them that even then they do not react like normal items would, and then there is also the fact that most of the objects Voldemort has picked for his Horcruxes were extraordinary magical objects  _ before _ he chose them.” Dumbledore gestured to the ring sitting before him. “Take this for example. This ring was in the Gaunt family for centuries, and they were the only known living descendants of Salazar Slytherin. Not to mention, that it is even older than that, though no one is sure where it originated.” He pointed to Sirius next. “The diadem you are concealing in your jacket was created by Rowena Ravenclaw and imbued with her magic to grant the wearer wisdom. The only average item Voldemort picked for one of his Horcruxes was his first one, and that was likely because he was most curious to see if it would work.”

Sirius scowled at Dumbledore and crossed his arms over his chest. “You said we would have better luck finding someone who can wield Fiendfyre. Does that mean someone  _ other _ than you?”


	18. Whiskey & Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still reeling from their meeting with Dumbledore, The Marauders get more bad news before the day is over.

**Chapter 18: Whiskey & Memories**

  
  


When The Marauders returned to Godric’s Hollow later that afternoon, all three of them were simmering with barely contained rage. Sirius went straight for the bottle of whiskey on the counter and took a swig from it, not wasting time on a glass. 

“Sirius! How many times have I told you not to do that!” Lily scolded as she entered the kitchen behind them. 

Sirius jumped guiltily, but stood his ground, clutching the bottle close to his chest. “I’ve claimed this one,” he said petulantly. “Anyone who wants it will have to swap spit with me.”

Lily rolled her eyes at him but didn’t comment further, perhaps able to tell that this wasn’t the time to enforce proper manners. Remus stepped forward, curling his fingers around Sirius’ where they wrapped around the neck of the bottle and pulled it closer to him. He kept his eyes locked on Sirius as he swirled his tongue over the mouth of the bottle before tipping it toward himself and taking a few swallows. Sirius’ mouth dropped open as he watched him, his eyes darkening with lust. 

“Oi! None of that! We’ve got enough trouble right now without being forced to watch you two go at it,” James snapped irritably.

Lily cleared her throat, eyes wide as she fanned herself distractingly. “What happened at Hogwarts? Did you find the diadem?”

“Where’s Reg?” Sirius asked, deliberately sidestepping her questions. 

Lily pursed her lips at him, making it clear that she hadn’t missed his avoidance. “He said he had something to take care of, and I didn’t ask for details.”

Sirius frowned and took another swig of whiskey before walking into the sitting room and throwing himself down on the sofa. Remus collapsed next to him, leaning onto his shoulder, and James sat down in an armchair with his own glass of whiskey from a fresh bottle.

Lily followed then inside, her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. “Is someone going to fill me in?” She turned her glare on James and tapped her foot expectantly. He cringed and looked away, studying the golden liquid in his cup. She huffed and threw her hands up in exasperation. “What is wrong with you lot?”

Remus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m sorry, Lils. Just— can we wait for Reg? I think I speak for all of us when I say we’d rather only go through this conversation once.”

The crease between Lily’s brows deepened with worry. “It’s that bad?” Looking around at the grimaces on all their faces, she winced and wrung her hands. “Alright then,” she murmured before plopping down on the other side of Sirius and swiping the whiskey bottle from him. The Marauders watched wide-eyed as she took several long pulls from it before handing it back and wiping her hand across her mouth. She raised a challenging eyebrow at their surprised stares. “What?”

“I love you,” James said dreamily. 

Sirius pointed an accusing finger at him. “Don’t you start! If Remus and I have to behave then so do you!”

James rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something that was likely rude but was interrupted by the sound of the front door slamming shut. Several heavy booted strides later and Regulus was standing in the threshold to the sitting room. His expression was stony as he met Sirius’ gaze. 

“Oh good!” Sirius exclaimed with false levity. “It looks like Reg has bad news to share too!” He raised the whiskey bottle toward Regulus in salute and took another swig.

The scowl deepened on Reg’s face as he stomped further into the room and swiped the whiskey Sirius was drinking from. Sirius sputtered and drops of whiskey showered his clothes at the force with which it was pulled from him. Reg sat in a nearby armchair and drank deeply from the bottle. They were all looking expectantly at him when he put it down. He grunted and gestured at Sirius. “So go on, tell me your bad news then.”

Sirius frowned at him and looked as though he was considering arguing but decided against it. He leaned further into the couch cushions and groaned. “Dumbledore is a massive asshole, Reg.”

Regulus snorted. “I already knew that, brother.”

Sirius looked up at him. “Yes,” he agreed. “But it’s so much worse.”

Sirius explained how they had spoken with The Grey Lady and discovered the room of hidden things. He told him how they found the diadem and ran into Snape in the hall. When he got to the part about Dumbledore showing them the ruined ring, Regulus sat forward in his seat and Lily gasped in shock. And when he repeated the words Dumbledore had said to them, Lily swore angrily and jumped to her feet. Regulus, for his part, didn’t look surprised. He looked as though he had expected that all along. 

“I can’t believe this!” Lily shouted, pacing back and forth. “Dumbledore is supposed to be on our side. He’s meant to be one of the good guys!”

Regulus watched her dispassionately. “Nothing is so black and white as that. The bottom line is that while you can trust that Dumbledore wants to see The Dark Lord defeated, you can’t trust him to be honest or to have your best interests in mind.”

Lily was red-faced, her hands clenched into fists, and she looked like she wanted to argue. Then her shoulders drooped as the righteous anger melted from her, and she sighed. “Okay, what do you suggest then?”

“Do you still have that pensieve?” Regulus asked, rising from his chair. 

Lily gave him a superior look and left the room without a word. She came back a moment later carrying the pensieve and placed it on the coffee table. Regulus came forward, putting his wand to his temple and pulling a wispy strand of a memory out before depositing it into the pensieve. 

Sirius frowned at his brother. “What’s that for?”

“So you can see where I was this afternoon,” Regulus said simply. He gestured to the stone basin. “Come on then, all of you.”

Lily, who was already standing close, dipped her hand into the swirling liquid and let herself be pulled inside the memory. James was quick to leap up and follow her, with just one brief suspicious glance at Regulus. Sirius allowed Remus to pull him to his feet and put their joined hands into the pensieve. 

When Sirius landed inside the memory, he was struck with a sense of deja vu. They were standing in a very familiar-looking graveyard, and when he felt Remus tense next to him, he knew why it looked so familiar. His gaze darted toward his brother who had appeared beside him. 

“When I left this afternoon, it was because I felt the summons from the dark mark,” Regulus explained, sensing the question before it was asked. “I followed it, thinking that it would be a good opportunity to find out what The Dark Lord is planning.” He spread his arms out to encompass the area around them. “I thought it would be best to show you.”

Sirius squeezed Remus’ hand, and then stepped forward further between the tombstones. He could see memory Regulus in raccoon form, scrabbling over broken headstones and then up the trunk of a large, bare-branched tree. Around the cemetery, cracking noises of apparition broke the eerie silence as the few Death Eaters that remained outside of Azkaban responded to the summons. Despite their masks, Sirius could sense their confusion as they made their way to the center of the graveyard where two cloaked figures stood. 

Voldemort stood near the same marble statue that Remus had been tied to not twenty-four hours earlier, looking no worse for wear. 

Sirius turned to look at his friends. “He recovered fast.” 

Regulus gave an acquiescing shrug of his shoulders. “One of the dubious benefits of the Horcruxes.”

Sirius’ gaze fell on Remus next, who was looking angry and tense, his jaw set and his glare focused on the figures in the clearing. His heart clenched and he forced himself to turn his attention back to the memory playing out in front of him. 

As the Death Eaters realized who was standing in front of them they dropped to their knees, bowing low so that their masks nearly brushed the ground beneath them. 

“My Lord,” one of them murmured scuttling forward to kiss the hem of Voldemort’s robes. “You have returned. We had thought you destroyed.”

Voldemort’s lip curled in disdain. “You should have had more faith in my abilities, MacNair. I cannot be so easily defeated.” He pointed his wand at the his prone follower. “ _ Cruicio.”  _ MacNair curled inward on himself and shrieked in pain as the spell spread over him. Voldemort looked up at the other Death Eaters. “Stand up,” he commanded. They scrambled to their feet as he watched dispassionately. “Bella has told me that many of my loyal followers have been imprisoned. I can only assume that is why there are so few of you.” His red eyes scanned the group. “And where is Lucius?”

One of the men stepped forward with a quick bow. “Lucius nor his family have been seen since the night the manor was destroyed, My Lord. We thought perhaps they died in the building collapse but their bodies weren’t found.”

Voldemort frowned darkly. “They were not at home that night. I had sent them away.” The Death Eaters shifted nervously and Voldemort lifted his wand away from the twitching man on the ground almost as an afterthought. “Severus,” he said, addressing the man that had stepped forward. “I would like you to track down Lucius. Bring him back to me, if he is still living.”

Snape nodded his head and replied but Sirius didn’t hear a word of it. He was too busy yelling and cursing at the figure in front of him. He struggled fruitlessly in Remus’ grasp, wanting to be free to pummel Snape but also knowing that he was impotent to do anything in this memory. 

Remus finally forced him around and pinned his face in an unbreakable grip with both hands. “We already knew Snape was a slimy git, but right now it is important that we hear what’s being said. You can rage about it all later.” Sirius let a forceful puff of air out through his nose and nodded his head. Remus let go of him and they turned back to the memory before them. 

“...soon call upon you to help break the others out of Azkaban. Once we have our ranks back, we will move forward with our plans. There are just a few things I need to take care of first.” Voldemort finished and gave a dismissive wave of his hand to the group of Death Eaters surrounding him. One by one they started disapparating, until only Bellatrix remained by his side. “I need to pick up where I left off, and there isn’t time to waste. With that cur escaping us, Dumbledore and The Order will know of my return, and I don’t want any of those Mudbloods ruining my plans.”

Bellatrix bowed her head. “Of course, My Lord.”

“I need one more Horcrux to accomplish the seven splits, Bella. I did not have the opportunity to create one before Black ruined all my plans. This will ensure that I am truly unstoppable.” Voldemort hissed.

“A brilliant plan, My Lord. What do you need me to do?” Bellatrix simpered. 

Voldemort considered this. “I need an object worthy of housing a part of my soul, Bella. Something special. And once we have that, I want to use Black’s death create it. Let me be strengthened by the one who tried to ruin me.”

Bellatrix cackled with delight. “I can’t wait to see my blood traitor of a cousin finally get what’s coming to him!”

Sirius felt Remus’ grip tighten on his shoulder and he sucked in a breath. He wanted to reassure him, but as he was turning to speak, the memory faded around them and they all fell back into reality with a jolt. 

As always, Regulus was the first to recover, and he picked up the bottle of whiskey from the table and offered it to Sirius. “There is about to be a price on your head,” he said solemnly. “And we have a lot of work to do before that happens.”

  
  
  
  
  



	19. Black Widow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The surprises just keep coming as Sirius encounters another familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My holiday gift to you all- a new chapter! Hope you enjoy it and your holidays!
> 
> Big thanks to my love, pixelated for the beta.

**Chapter 19: Black Widow**

  
  
  


“Go ahead,” Sirius insisted for the second time. “I promise I’ll be right behind you. I want to set up some wards around the building, so I know if anyone comes looking for us.”

Remus was still frowning, but he sighed and relented. “That’s all you’re doing, right? And you’ll be back in Godric’s Hollow?”

Sirius flashed him a reassuring grin. “I swear it.”

Regulus hefted his bag higher on his shoulder as he took the one Sirius was holding out toward him. “Come on, Lupin. This shit’s heavy.”

Remus gave Sirius one last worried look before turning on his heel and disapparating with Reg. This was just one more compromise they were making— one more thing that would have to be different until they could rid the world of Voldemort for good. The Potters’ still had the Fidelius charm on their house, which made it the only truly safe place they could stay. Now that they knew without a doubt that Voldemort was back and actively looking to get his revenge on Sirius, their flat wasn’t secure anymore, and while they could have cast another charm or moved anywhere else, Lily had insisted that it was best that they all be under the same roof anyway. Less traveling and easier to confer with each other, she had said. She was right, Sirius knew, but he was loathed to lose the freedom he had and end up cooped up in a small cottage with four other adults and a baby. 

He shook himself free of the thoughts cluttering his mind and left the empty flat, stopping to lock the door before heading down to the street. Sirius began walking the perimeter of the building, his wand tucked discreetly inside the sleeve of his coat. He was careful to only draw it down into his hand when he was sure there were no Muggles around to see him. He was so involved in the web of wards he was weaving that he almost didn’t hear the quiet scuff of footsteps behind him. His body tensed, but he didn’t show any outward signs that he heard anything. He strained his ears trying to pick up any other sounds, but there was nothing until a soft whimper cut through the silence. Sirius spun around, his wand raised in front of him, a spell ready to leave his lips. 

A slender figure cloaked in black stood a few paces away from him, a hood pulled up far enough to cover their face. There was a big bundle in the person’s arms, one that might have been something other than a baby if it weren’t for the distinct baby-like noises coming from it, but Sirius knew better than to be fooled into thinking that made this person harmless. 

“Who are you and what do you want?” he demanded, his wand still pointing steadily at the dark figure. A delicate hand lifted and pushed back the hood of the cloak, silver-blonde hair spilling out around a familiar, aristocratic face. Sirius’ jaw dropped in surprise, though he didn’t lower his wand. “Cissa?” He was suddenly hit with an alarming thought and craned his neck to look around her. “Where is Lucius?”

Narcissa’s face pinched, and something unreadable flickered behind her eyes. “It’s just me and Draco, Sirius. We need your help.” Sirius hesitated, still anticipating a trap and not wanting to be caught off guard. “Please,” she added, her voice trembling slightly. 

Sirius sighed and lowered his wand but didn’t put it away. “What the fuck is with my family popping up on me in random alleys,” he muttered as his mind raced to decide the best course of action. 

They couldn’t talk out here in the open, but he also didn’t want to let her in on the Potters’ Fidelius charm until he knew she was trustworthy. It really only left one option so he gestured for her to come with him and guided her back around the building to the entrance. He was careful to walk beside her, not willing to turn his back on a potential enemy. Narcissa might be his cousin, and she might be carrying a baby— his nephew— but he knew better than to assume that made her innocent, especially considering the company she normally kept

Once they were inside the privacy of his flat, Sirius turned hard eyes on her. “I need to know I can trust you, Cissa. Otherwise, how do I know this isn’t all part of a plot to bring me to Voldemort?”

Narcissa frowned and looked down at the baby in her arms. “We are family, Sirius, and I have my son with me.”

“Our family has done their fair share of despicable things. Not to mention your Death Eater husband, or that your dear sister has tried to kill me several times already.” Sirius scoffed. 

Narcissa flinched at the mention of her family and bit her lip. “I’ll take Veritaserum,” she offered. The baby in her arms threw out a chubby fist and began to cry. She ducked her head and shushed him, making low soothing noises as she bounced him gently. 

Sirius cleared his throat to regain her attention, trying with great difficulty to not let himself be swayed by her motherly behavior. “I don’t have any Veritaserum and it will take too long to get some.”

When Narcissa lifted her eyes to meet Sirius’, they were oddly bright. “An unbreakable vow then. I need you to believe me.”

Sirius chewed on the inside of his cheek as he considered his cousin. He couldn’t imagine what had occurred to make her desperate enough to seek him out but also willing to stake her life on her words. He also knew he’d be foolish to turn down the unbreakable vow. It was the one thing that would fully ensure that he could trust her words and the motives behind them. “Okay,” he agreed at last. “But we need to be careful about how we phrase this.”

Narcissa scoffed. “I’ll say. I don’t want to drop dead over a white lie when you ask me if I think those pants make your ass look fat.”

“Hey!” Sirius protested. “My ass looks fantastic in these pants, and don’t pretend for a moment that you would bother lying to save my feelings.”

“True,” Narcissa agreed with an airy wave of her hand. She knelt down and placed Draco gently onto the carpet, unraveling the blanket from around him. He immediately rolled into his stomach and pushed himself up to crawl. She stood and took her wand from an inside pocket of her robes and moved toward Sirius. “I assume you want to cast?”

Sirius nodded. “I think that’s best.” He clasped her hand in his own and touched the tip of his wand against them. “Narcissa Malfoy, do you vow to speak truthfully to Sirius Black on the subject of Voldemort and his Death Eaters?”

“I do,” Narcissa murmured as a red rope of light wound around their joined hands. 

“Do you vow that you will not knowingly endanger Sirius Black or any of those he cares for?” 

“I do.” Another rope of red light twined around them. 

“Do you vow that you will help Sirius Black with his efforts against Voldemort to the best of your abilities?”

“I do,” she agreed, causing one last red light to spill from Sirius’ wand. 

Once the vow was completed, Sirius pocketed his wand and headed into the kitchen, returning with a bottle of fire whiskey and two tumblers. “I don’t have much here seeing as we just packed up to leave for a while.”

“This is fine, thank you,” Narcissa said, accepting the glass of whiskey he handed her. She took a small sip and watched her son continue to crawl about the room, likely on the hunt for toys he wouldn’t find here. 

Sirius gestured her toward the sofa and sat down in a nearby chair. “So what is going on, Cissa? Your family has been missing for months, and now following Voldemort’s return you show up here without your husband.”

Narcissa took in a shaky breath and let it out slowly before taking a larger sip from her glass. “The night The Dark Lord captured you, he ordered nearly everyone away from the manor, us included. I didn’t know until afterwards that he had you there. He had told us not to return until the following morning, but when we did we saw the manor in ruins and Aurors arriving on the scene. We knew that we would be found guilty with The Dark Lord in our home and there was no believable excuse we could give so we fled. Later, when we heard the whole story of that night, I thought I had been given a second chance. I thought that we could hide from The Ministry and also live without The Dark Lord’s shadow hanging over my family. Until the other day…” Her voice trailed off, and she looked away from Sirius’ gaze and back to her son. 

Sirius cleared his throat. “And what happened then, once you knew Voldemort had returned?”

When Narcissa looked back at him, her eyes were shining with unshed tears. “When the mark burned on Lucius’ arm, we knew it could only mean one thing. I had argued that we could just stay in hiding, that people probably believed us dead anyway, but Lucius, he wanted to answer the summons.” Her voice shook, and her fist clenched in her lap, red-painted nails digging into her palm. “I couldn’t let him drag us back into that life. I  _ couldn’t. _ Things had been different before. We were young and stupid, and I didn’t truly understand what it meant. But now… and with Draco. I don’t want that life for him.”

Sirius felt a chill run up his spine, and though he suspected the truth, he asked anyway. “What did you do?”

“I did what I had to do to keep my son safe. What I had to do to stop Lucius from ruining everything,” Narcissa said in a low voice. “I killed him.”


	20. Darkness Through The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang finally destroys the Horcruxes, but nothing is ever straight forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, my lovely readers! I'm pleased to say that this story is nearly finished. I'm anticipating 2-3 more chapters with an epilogue. 
> 
> Big sloppy kisses to my wonderful beta!

**Chapter 20: Darkness Through The Fire**

  
  


Sirius entered the Potters’ house with much more caution than was usual. He gestured for Narcissa to wait on the stoop so that he could warn his friends about her arrival before they attacked first and asked questions later. As he entered the kitchen, he was knocked backward by the force of Remus barreling into him. His arms came up to wrap around Remus instinctively and he murmured apologies into his neck. 

“What on Earth took you so long?” Remus demanded. “I was seconds away from going back to find you!”

Sirius sighed and with a quick glance showing him that everyone was seated in the kitchen, he began to explain. 

“I ran into someone unexpected looking for help and I had to make sure they were trustworthy before I brought them here.” He met Regulus’ eyes in an attempt to gauge his brother’s reaction. “Narcissa is here with her son.” Sirius held up a hand to stop the surprised and angry protests from Lily, James, and Remus before they could jump to conclusions. “She took an Unbreakable Vow. She means no harm to us.” 

The objections ceased immediately— everyone was well aware of how serious an Unbreakable Vow was. 

Reg stood from his seat. “Where is she?”

Sirius jogged back to the front door and waved her inside. The moment Narcissa saw Reg, she thrust Draco into Sirius’ arms and ran toward him. “Reggie!” she cried, throwing herself at him.

She was sobbing out words and explanations against Reg’s chest but Sirius couldn’t make out what she was saying. Lily came forward and took Draco from Sirius, hustling them all into the sitting room before carrying Draco upstairs. She returned a few minutes later without him, having put him to bed in Harry’s room. The four of them sat in silence, listening to the quiet murmuring that was now coming from the kitchen until Remus turned to Sirius with a question in his eyes. 

“If you say we can trust her then I believe you, but what happened? Why would Narcissa Malfoy be coming to us for help? And where is Lucius?” Remus asked with a confused frown. 

Sirius sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t have every detail yet, just the important ones.” He relayed the story Narcissa had told him earlier and sighed when he was finished. “She wants protection and a place to stay. In return, she offered to tell us everything she knows and help in anyway she can. With the vow in place, she really has no choice but to follow through.”

“Wow,” James muttered. “What a cold bitch.”

Lily shook her head. “Not really. She’s ruthless in that she will do whatever needs to be done no matter the cost, but she’s not cold. I understand her position.” At James’ disbelieving look she shrugged and continued. “She loves her son and wants to protect him. She’s willing to do whatever it takes to make that happen, just as we’re doing for Harry. I would die for him and I would kill for him, no questions asked, if it came down to that.”

Sirius whistled and laughed. “Better watch your back, Prongs!”

Lily rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. “I feel sorry for her. She’s been put in a tough spot. One that most people wouldn’t be able to fight their way out of.”

  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  


Sirius was standing in the sand, his hands jammed into the pockets of his jacket as he braced himself against the biting wind. Lily had cast warming charms on everyone when they arrived, but he could still feel the cold March air nipping at his extremities. He was only just managing to refrain from pacing like he wanted to, and that was mostly due to the calming hand Remus had pressed into his lower back. The wind only seemed to further enforce the feeling that he was trapped in a whirlwind. So much was happening so quickly and there had barely been time to process everything that had been going on the past few weeks. 

Narcissa and Draco had moved into the Potters' house with everyone else and though it was a space that was never meant to have six adults and two toddlers living in it at once, they were able to make it work. There were times that having magic really did make things easier, and this was definitely one of those times. A second crib was transfigured for Draco, as well as extra mattresses and blankets out of throw pillows and towels. There was nothing they could do about space however, so things were rather cramped all the time and they were constantly tripping over one another. Sirius couldn’t even get a moment alone with Remus without someone interrupting them. Then  _ he _ had walked in on James and Lily half dressed in the bathroom one morning, much to everyone’s horror. 

It was safe to say that everyone was feeling the strain in one way or another, which was why they were all so eager to finally be able to jump into action. This was how they ended up dropping the boys off with Frank and Alice and standing around on a freezing cold beach in early March. They were waiting for Regulus, who had made a detour to pick up the Horcruxes from wherever he had stashed them and Sirius was getting impatient— not that he had a lot of patience on the best of days. He huffed and grumbled to himself, trying to burrow further inside his coat. He made eye contact with Narcissa, who raised an elegantly sculpted eyebrow at him. Of course, she didn’t appear to be cold in the slightest, ice queen that she was. He scowled childishly at her and looked away, pretending to be interested in the foamy grey waves crashing upon the shore. 

Just when Sirius was thinking he couldn’t stand to wait any longer, there was a loud crack and Regulus appeared with a satchel in his hands. 

“Thank fucking Merlin!” Sirius exclaimed. “What  _ took _ you so bloody long?”

Regulus rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t that long.” He looked around the empty beach. “Is everything all set?”

“Of course,” Lily and Narcissa said at once. 

Regulus grimaced and upturned the bag, letting the various Horcruxes spill out onto the sand. Sirius couldn’t help but stare at them. This was the first time he had seen them all together, and the first time he’d even seen some of them at all. He moved closer, crouching down for a better view. The diary looked like any other ordinary leather-bound book, but the locket— well, it was fascinating in a way that Sirius couldn’t quite pinpoint. The snake depicted on the front seemed to be moving and it filled him with an odd feeling, like a dark vibration trying to shake his soul loose. And then he heard the words. 

_ Sirius Black. Your friends deserve so much better than you. If you stopped fighting me, your friends would no longer be in danger.  _

Sirius shook his head. “That’s not true!” he shouted.

_ Sure it is. Haven’t you always felt it? You’re a screw up who can never do the right thing. Try to hide it as you might, you are a Slytherin and a dark wizard deep down just like every Black.  _

Sirius reeled back as if slapped. That was true, but he had always buried the fear deep down. Maybe he should leave. Maybe then they would be safe. Maybe he was  _ dangerous _ .

_ That’s right. The Blacks are evil, terrible, dark wizards— that is your blood and you can’t run from it.  _

He believed it for a moment— until he thought of Andi, and Reg, and Cissa. They were Blacks like him. The same blood ran in their veins, but they had all done the right thing in the end, and were still fighting for it. He jerked his hand back— he had been reaching for the locket without even realizing he was doing it. Sirius fell backward, scrabbling away from the Horcruxes and kicking up clouds of sand all around him. When he finally looked up, his friends were watching him with wide, worried eyes. All except Narcissa and Regulus, who were exchanging a glance that chilled him to his core. 

“Uh, mate?” James asked in a voice that wavered with anxiety. “You were just hissing like a snake.”

Sirius looked at James in disbelief. James didn’t appear to be joking, his face was deadly serious. He searched out Remus’ gaze next and could see the truth reflected in his eyes. “Reg,” he said, turning to his brother. “What the fuck does that mean?”

“There are a few possibilities,” Regulus said, clearly choosing his words carefully. “But I think that the most important thing right now is that we destroy these Horcruxes before they cause any more problems.”

Everyone was jumping into action around him, but Sirius was still sitting, ass in the cold sand, feeling frozen with both shock and the unwelcoming weather. 

Remus dropped down into a squat in front of him, his eyes full of concern. “Sirius, whatever happened, we’ll figure it out, but right now we need to do what we planned. This is a huge step in the right direction and we need to take it.”

Sirius nodded numbly and let Remus pull him to his feet. He pulled his wand from its holster and backed up into the perimeter his friends had formed about a dozen meters back from the pile of Horcruxes. The plan was relatively simple, though that didn’t make it safe by any stretch. 

Regulus and Narcissa, it turned out, both had experience casting Fiendfyre, though each admitted they were hardly masters of the spell. That was one of the reasons they had chosen this spot. It was a cold, barren stretch of beach, uninhabited and without anything to catch alight if they lost control of the flames. As extra insurance, Sirius, Remus, James and Lily were going to be back up. This wasn’t exactly a stellar plan since none of them had cast the spell before, but after spending the last two weeks learning the theory they were counting on being able to perform if it came down to the wire. 

Regulus watched him as he approached and raised an eyebrow in question. Sirius jerked his head stiffly and tightened the grip on his wand. Narcissa and Regulus began casting and quite suddenly it wasn’t cold on the beach any longer. Large flames leapt up in the center of their circle, animals taking shape within the fire and racing over and through the Horcruxes. A chorus of shrieking came from the heart of the fire and a thick black smoke began pouring from the middle. Sirius felt the heat on his face intensify to the point that it hurt, but he didn’t dare look away. The screaming was getting louder, turning into distinguishable words that dug at him like a knife in his heart. 

_ Remus will leave you. He will realize how tainted by darkness you are, and he will be repelled.  _

“Fuck you!” Sirius yelled, raising his wand toward the plumes of smoke rising from the sand. 

Regulus jerked his head up, his face drawn and his dark eyes looking tortured. “It’s the Horcruxes,” he shouted above the wind and raging fire. “They are fighting back. It is nothing more than their last attempt to lash out, but this will be done soon!” 

Sirius looked at his friends, noticing how strained and distressed they all looked. He grit his teeth and straightened his spine. He could—  _ he would _ — ignore it. 

The frenzy of the Fiendfyre animals quickened, as did the howling from within the circle until a shockwave exploded outward from the center, knocking Sirius to the ground. As he sat up he saw his friends struggling to their feet—nothing in front of them but ash and molten glass in a diameter several meters wide where only sand had been. 

  
  



	21. The Last Horcrux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final piece of the puzzle falls into place for the group and an ugly truth must be faced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting dark now! I have the last of this mapped out in my head so 2 more chapters and an epilogue to follow and this baby is done!
> 
> All my love to my beta!

**Chapter 21: The Last Horcrux**

  
  


Haunted. That was the best way to describe the expressions on the faces of those sitting in the Potters’ living room. Sirius had his head in his hands, massaging at his temples, trying to chase off the massive headache that was developing. Remus was utterly silent, staring down at his hands as though they held all the answers he needed. Lily was sitting on the sofa, looking whiter than the throw pillow she had clutched to her chest and James was sitting beside her, rubbing circles on her back though he looked like he was about to be sick himself. The only ones not frozen in shock were Regulus and Narcissa who were standing together near the fireplace, heads ducked as they spoke to each other in hushed voices. Sirius suspected that they were just as shaken as his friends— they were just better at hiding it. He didn’t know what they were discussing in such urgent whispers, but it was unlikely to be anything good. 

Sirius wasn’t sure what it was exactly, but something felt off. They had just taken a huge step toward defeating Voldemort, yet he didn’t feel relieved. Sure it had been stressful in the moment, but it was over now, so why didn’t he feel better? Instead, it was like this gnawing pit had opened up inside him. There was something there that he couldn’t quite put his finger on, but he knew it was big, whatever it was. 

He glanced over at Remus again, his concern distracting him momentarily from his increasingly dark thoughts. Sirius leaned in toward Remus, bumping their shoulders together to get his attention. “You okay?” he asked quietly. 

Remus jerked his head up, looking as though he had forgotten he wasn’t alone in the room. He cleared his throat awkwardly, and nodded. “Fine. I’m fine.”

Sirius watched him for a beat longer before responding. He was very pale and his hands were trembling in his lap. “We weren’t prepared for the way the Horcruxes would fight back against us,” he said. “I don’t think any of us feel  _ fine _ .”

Remus sighed and looked away from the piercing grey of Sirius’ eyes. “Fair enough.” 

Sirius sighed and reached out, taking Remus’ hand in his and laced their fingers together. He squeezed gently and felt Remus return the pressure, but he didn’t say anything else. They both knew that things would likely get worse before they got better. 

Regulus and Narcissa finally broke away from their secretive discussion and moved to take seats closer to the center of the room. Sirius found himself watching them carefully as they seemed rather more stoic than was usual. He was all out of patience though, and was tired of waiting for things to happen to him. “Out with it,” he snapped. “It’s obvious you two have some new sort of misery to bestow upon me, so just do it and get it over with. I’m sick to death of all this cloak and dagger shit.” 

Reg sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Cissa and I have a theory,” he began, “and it’s one that no one is this room is going to be happy with.”

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Enough with the dramatics, Reg.”

Reg scowled at him. “We think that  _ you _ are a Horcrux, Sirius.” He held his hand up against the immediate outburst in the room. “It would explain why you share this connection with Voldemort now. He meant to kill you and it backfired, but he succeeded in killing Peter. I think his soul was already so unstable from the other splits that a piece of it broke off and embedded itself in you without him ever noticing. You’ve got a literal piece of him in your head, Sirius. That’s why you can sense him and see what he sees, and that’s why you were speaking Parseltongue to Slytherin’s locket while we were on the beach.”

Sirius could barely hear over the roaring sound in his ears. “You’re saying I have to die so that he can be destroyed. That after everything we’ve done, it’s still not enough without my death.”

Sirius had still been holding Remus’ hand when this conversation began, but now Remus pulled away from him and stood, his hands clenched angrily at his sides. “There has to be another way! You can’t just expect him to lay down his life like that!”

Regulus turned to Remus with unreadable eyes. “I don’t  _ expect  _ him to do anything. I’m simply laying out the facts as I see them.”

Sirius reached a hand out to Remus. “It’s okay, Moony.”

“No, it isn’t! Nothing will ever be okay in a world without you,” Remus said shakily, turning to him with tears in his eyes. He shook his head and stormed from the room without another word. 

Lily had silent tears streaming down her face, but she didn’t say anything. James continued to rub her back though his eyes looked rather red. He met Sirius’ eyes with a sad smile. “I’ve got your back, Pads. Whatever you choose to do.”

Sirius nodded and stood from his seat. “Thanks, mate. I have to go talk to Remus.”

There weren’t many places a person could disappear to with so many of them living in this small house, so it didn’t take long for Sirius to find him. Remus was standing in the kitchen, hands braced on the counter with his back to the door. Sirius approached him cautiously and put a tentative hand on his back. He could feel Remus shaking under his touch and the countertop in front of him was wet with his fallen tears. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus’ waist and pressed his lips into Remus’ hair. Remus turned in his arms and buried his damp face in the crook of Sirius’ neck. “I don’t want to lose you,” Remus mumbled into his skin. 

Sirius sighed, his breath ruffling Remus’ hair. “And I don’t want to die, but how can I do anything else when I’m the only thing standing in the way of Voldemort’s defeat?”

Remus just shook his head silently as more tears spilled down his cheeks. Sirius kissed his forehead softly and took his hand. He led Remus into the room they were sharing and pulled him down to the bed. He could feel his eyelids prickling and he tried to choke back the emotion welling up inside him. Sirius climbed up into the bed and patted the space at his side, smiling as Remus climbed up next to him. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed his forehead again and then his lips, tasting the salt on them. Sirius held Remus as he shook against him, caressing his back and murmuring soothing sounds. 

He didn’t really know how to do this. How did you comfort someone from your own impending death? How did you make them feel better about something that you hadn’t really accepted yourself? Sirius knew that he had no other choice here. He knew that he would die as easily as he breathed in air if it meant saving his friends from a world with Voldemort in it. He knew it instantly but he didn’t  _ want _ it. He wanted to live to see the free world with them, to watch Harry and Draco grow up and to grow old with Remus by his side. He thought back to that night when he was at Voldemort’s mercy. He had been prepared to die for them then as he was now, but this time it hurt so much more because he had been given hope. Sirius had gotten to know what it was like to be loved by Remus— something that he had only dreamed of before. While he was grateful for every second he had with him, he wanted more. He tightened his hold on Remus and buried his face in his hair, breathing in the scent of him. 

“I need you to promise me something, Moony,” Sirius said softly, smoothing Remus’ damp hair back from his face. 

“What?” Remus asked in a voice that cracked with pain. 

“Kill that bastard for me. Make sure he’s really gone for good this time.” Sirius tilted Remus’ face up to look him in the eyes. “And live out your life.  _ Be happy.” _

“I can guarantee you his death, but I can’t promise you happiness,” Remus croaked. 

Sirius kissed Remus’ lips and then his eyelids. “Promise me you’ll try then.”

Remus nodded jerkily against him. “Alright.” 

Sirius kissed him again and pulled him in flush to his body. “I love you, Remus.”

“I love you too,” Remus whispered.

Sirius pressed his lips to the top of Remus’ head and stroked his back until he felt Remus’ breathing even out and grow steady with sleep. He didn’t think he could sleep himself, but he was happy to lay here holding Remus for what would likely be one of the last times. He took a deep breath in and released it slowly, and he couldn’t help but think that it was ironic that it should come to this. He had survived a killing curse, cheating death months ago, but it seemed that Death always came back to collect what he was owed. Sirius should have known that he couldn’t escape him for long. He felt a strong bitterness well up inside him for what was being taken from him. He was only twenty-two years old and he should still have most of his life ahead of him. Remus stirred against him and Sirius felt his heart swell with emotion. More than anything, he was angry for the years he would never get to spend with Remus. He remembered every moment with him since he had entered Sirius’ life, and it was almost as though he could watch the scenes play out in front of his eyes now.

_ Sirius was perched on the steep shingled roof next to Gryffindor tower, watching the snow fall around him as he took drag after drag on his cigarette. He was probably the only student to be relieved that the holiday break was over, but he was so glad to be back at Hogwarts. There was nothing more oppressive than being stuck in that prison of a home. He had made multiple ventures into Muggle London until his mother had lost her mind over the Muggle things he was bringing into the house and locked him in his room. Now he was free again, but it always took awhile for him to shake off the dark cloud that hung over him after his visits to Grimmauld. He sighed and pulled his cloak tighter around himself, wishing he had thought to bring something else to keep him warm. January was icy cold in Scotland, especially high up like he was now, but he had wanted some time away from the cheerful atmosphere of the castle. He shivered and took another drag from his cigarette before a clattering noise drew his attention to the ledge.  _

_ Remus landed on the roof with what looked like a school broom, his satchel on his back, and an exasperated expression on his face. “Why do you insist on coming up here? You couldn’t go sulk on the ground like a normal person?” _

_ Sirius grinned at him. “Where would the fun be in that? Besides, no chance of running into anyone up here.” _

_ Remus shook his head and sat down next to him. He dug in his bag and pulled out a flagon and two mugs before pouring the steaming hot chocolate into one and passing it to Sirius. Their fingers brushed as Sirius took the cup from him and he shivered at the contact.  _

_ Remus gave him a sideways glance and frowned. “You should at least dress warmer if you’re going to insist on sitting out in the cold,” he said, misinterpreting the reason behind Sirius’s tremble.  _

_ Sirius shrugged and focused his attention on his mug of hot chocolate rather than staring at his friend’s profile, which is what he found himself wanting to do. He had always felt a curious draw toward Remus, but it had gotten so much harder to ignore in the last two months since he realized how deep it ran. He was in love with one of his best friends and found himself wanting to kiss him every time they were close. Like now, when they were sitting close enough to touch and he was sure that Remus’ lips tasted of chocolate.  _

_ He leaned in and bumped his shoulder against Remus’. “What brings you up here into the cold then?” _

_ Remus paused, taking a sip from his mug before answering. “I couldn’t very well leave you up here to freeze, could I? Besides, you’re right. It’s entirely too loud in that castle.” _

Sirius’ eyes fluttered open to a darkening room and fading light outside. He must have fallen asleep after all, though he wasn’t sure for how long. Remus’ legs were tangled with his and  Sirius had one hand knotted in his thick, curly hair. He raised his free hand to his forehead, and rubbed at the scar that had become less of a burden and more of a curse. Sirius sighed, and strained his ears to listen for any movement outside their room. He could hear the clatter of pots and pans and the shouts of Harry and Draco, leading him to believe it must be nearly dinner time. Remus stirred beside him, groaning and then raising his head to squint at Sirius. His eyes were puffy and red and it tugged at Sirius’ heart to see it. Remus had always been so strong, so stable, even with all that he had to deal with. Sirius wished more than anything that he wasn’t going to be the cause of one more tragedy in his life. 

“Hey,” Sirius whispered, brushing a lock of hair from Remus’ eyes.

“Hey.”

Sirius tucked the hair behind his ear and let his hand slide down to cup the back of Remus’ neck. “I love you.”

Remus gave him a tremulous smile and leaned into the touch. “I love you too.”

Sirius pushed himself up on his elbow so he could kiss Remus, a soft press of lips. Remus sighed against him, following his retreating mouth for another kiss before Sirius could completely pull away. This time their lips were parted, but it was more like they were breathing life into each other than kissing. Sirius pushed closer, his tongue darting out to wet his lips before tracing them over Remus’ jaw line. Remus tilted his head, allowing him better access and Sirius nuzzled his nose into his neck before kissing a trail of kisses back up to his lips. He felt a coil of energy tightening in his abdomen as his heart felt heavy with emotion. 

“I love you,” he breathed against Remus’ skin, shifting his body so that he was pressing Remus’ body into the mattress with his weight. 

Remus gripped Sirius’ biceps firmly as he arched up into him. “And I love you.”

Their lips met again and again, with a little more urgency each time until Sirius was pushing up to lean over Remus. He pulled the jumper over Remus’ head and tossed it to the side before doing the same with his own shirt. He pressed back down into Remus, his body buzzing with the feel of Remus’ hot skin against his own. Sirius bit down gently on Remus’ ear lobe, moaning when Remus jerked his hips up and relishing the friction that came from the way fit together.

“Merlin, you’re so perfect,” Sirius gasped against Remus’ mouth before kissing him harder.

Remus dug his nails into Sirius’ shoulder blades as he returned the kiss and pushed himself more firmly into Sirius. When the kiss broke, Remus bit his lip and pulled it into his mouth to suck on it as his hands wandered lower to dive into his pants. 

“I can’t remember a time when I didn’t love you,” Remus murmured.

“And I have loved you from the beginning as well.”


	22. Death Comes For Us All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius faces down Voldemort for the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh, we’re getting so close now! 1 more chapter and the epilogue to go!
> 
> Thanks to pixelated, as always!

**Chapter 22: Death Comes For Us All**

  
  


It was morning by the time Sirius and Remus emerged from their bedroom. The quiet conversation stopped when they entered the kitchen and they were both greeted with sad smiles. Harry and Draco were the only ones oblivious to the somber mood in the room as they banged their spoons and spread their porridge across the table. 

Sirius took Remus’ hand in his and gave it a light squeeze before he addressed his friends. “Remus and I were going over our options, and I think it’s better if we move forward with our plans as quickly as possible. No one is going to benefit from dragging this out.”

Lily frowned but kept silent as she focused on getting Harry to eat rather than play with his food, while James immediately strode forward and embraced Sirius. He held him tightly, no manly back pats to cover up the emotion— he just buried his face in Sirius’ neck and clung to him with his shoulders shaking. When he pulled back, his eyes were wet and the smile on his face was tremulous. “Whatever you need. Just say the word.”

Regulus stepped forward, his black eyes unreadable as he put a hand on Sirius’ shoulder. “We will start planning immediately,” he said simply. 

Sirius took a deep breath in and let it out slowly, trying to keep himself calm and his voice steady. “Thank you— all of you— for everything you’ve done for me. It means more than I can say.” He looked around the room, each sad face another arrow through his heart. “I think I just need some time to myself to think things through. I’ll be back a little later and we can discuss our next course of action.” 

He didn’t wait for anyone to object, or say anything at all for that matter. Sirius strode out of the cottage’s front door, only pausing to grab his coat off the hook in the entrance hall. He disapparated the moment he reached the perimeter of the property and from there it was only a matter of minutes before he was barging into the Headmaster’s office at Hogwarts. 

Dumbledore sat behind his desk and, as usual, looked completely unsurprised to see Sirius bursting in unannounced. He opened his mouth to speak, but Sirius cut him off before he uttered a single word. “You knew all this time, didn’t you?”

Dumblerdore raised his eyebrows. “Knew what?”

Sirius growled and moved to the front of the desk, slamming his hands down upon it as he leaned in close to the Headmaster’s face. “You knew I would have to die.”

Dumbledore didn’t even flinch. “Yes.”

“Where does your betrayal end?!” Sirius shouted. “You had no right to keep that from me!”

Dumbledore steepled his fingers and eyed Sirius critically. “There are not many people who would willingly walk to their own death, Sirius. If I had told you, you might instead choose to avoid Voldemort and try to live out your life elsewhere. Voldemort must be destroyed and I was not willing to take the risk that you would choose your life over his death.”

Sirius snorted in disbelief. “How many times do I have to prove myself? I have already sacrificed so much for this world, and yet nothing will be enough until I lie down and die for it!” 

Dumbledore nodded, his expression serious. “That is true. Some of us do not get to live our lives for ourselves, and some of us do not get to die for ourselves either.” He paused and let out a breath. “Did you come here simply to rail at me? Or were you hoping for something else?”

“I- I don’t know,” Sirius said faltering. He pushed himself away from the desk and began pacing back and forth on the carpet.

“Perhaps you hoped I might have another solution,” Dumbledore ventured softly.

Sirius flushed a bright red and his shoulders slumped. “Is that so wrong? That I might hope to live?”

“Of course not,” Dumbledore answered. “We should always have hope, even when there is none to be found.”

Hours went by before Sirius finally trudged up the front path to the Potters’ home. More than anything he dreaded seeing the sadness reflected in his friends' eyes, the heartbreak palpable in every glance exchanged between them. His stomach clenched up in knots just thinking about it. While it probably said a lot about his character that he was more worried about his friends than he was about himself, Sirius never stopped to consider it. And once he was again surrounded by his friends— his family— he was sorry he had stayed away as long as he did. Remus, James, and Lily all piled in around him, squeezing onto the same couch so they could all be close. Regulus and Narcissa were more reserved as expected, but even they were close by, having dragged two chairs within an arm’s reach of the sofa. They all allowed themselves the time they needed to decide on the best course of action and then spent the rest of the evening reminiscing and toasting to all sorts of ridiculous things. Sirius couldn’t help but think it was funny that it was the eve of his own demise when he felt like he most belonged in the world.

When it came right down to it, there wasn’t much planning necessary when one was simply trying to die. They had decided that the thing to do was to let Voldemort, who had made clear his desire for Sirius’ death, be the one to wield the wand against him. They’d let him think he was winning, and once Sirius (and therefore his last Horcrux) was gone the others could swoop in for the kill and finish him for good. The part that took a considerably more detailed plan was what would happen after he was gone. They were all well aware that even if Voldemort was finally susceptible to a mortal death, that didn’t mean he would be easy to kill. He was still a powerful dark wizard, after all.

~*~*~*~

It had been fairly easy to get kidnapped off of the street, as it turned out. Sirius merely went wandering a bit too close to Knockturn Alley and was hit with a stunner before he even had a chance to roll his eyes at the predictability of it all. Of course, this wasn’t even the first time he had been kidnapped and brought to Voldemort, and it wasn’t the first time he faced the same evil wizard sure of his own death. Aside from that, things were very different this time around. Yes, he awoke on the ground, but this time it was on the forest floor surrounded by Death Eaters rather than alone in a cell. Previously, he had been shocked by the turn of events that led to the dark situation he found himself in, but now he had expected it— he’d planned for it. 

Sirius could heat the rustle of robes and boots scuffing against the earth as the Death Eaters shifted on their feet around him. He pushed his senses further outward and could feel a familiar energy amongst the trees. Inwardly, he smiled knowing that his friends had managed to follow him here, but he was careful to show no external signs of relief. 

“We meet again, Black,” Voldemort said, his high-pitched voice cutting through the clearing.

Sirius struggled to his feet, ignoring the pain shooting through his very bones at the movement. “Yes, I’ve heard that you’ve missed me dearly. You’ve been desperate to get your hands on me again, haven’t you? Can’t say I blame you, most people want more than just one taste of me,” he said cheekily. He turned to the gathering of Death Eaters behind him. “Isn’t that’s right, Snivellus?”

One of the masked men lunged forward, his progress only halted by those around him grabbing his robes. Voldemort furthered narrowed his slit-like eyes. “Severus, do not fall for his childish comments. Unless you want me to punish you too?”

“No, My Lord. I apologize,” Snape said, ducking his head.

Voldemort turned back to Sirius, a snarl on his lips. “You should hold your tongue, Black. Do you truly wish to die?”

Sirius snorted bitterly. “I’m not fool enough to think that you could be persuaded otherwise, and if I must die then I will do it being the biggest asshole I can be.”

“Yes, you are very tiresome,” Voldemort agreed. “And if you hadn’t caused me so much trouble, I would be tempted to end you quickly to avoid your nonsense.”

“I know better than to expect such kindness from you,” Sirius snarled and spat at Voldemort’s feet.

Bellatrix screamed in outrage and stepped forward out of the crowd. “You dare insult him in such a way, filthy blood-traitor!”

A jet of red light shot from her silver hand and hit him square in the chest. He crumpled to the ground in agony with all of his nerve endings on fire. Sirius bit his lip and his limbs twitched uncontrollably with what was becoming a familiar pain. He distantly heard Voldemort speaking but his brain was too fuzzy for him to make out the words. Then the spell was released and all of the air rushed back into his lungs with a dizzying speed. He sat up gasping and glared at his cousin. “I hope you die bloody, you hateful bitch.”

Bellatrix cackled at him. “Oh cousin, you really must be delusional. The only one of us dying bloody will be you!” She slashed her silver hand down through the air and a cut opened up on his chest, blood welling up immediately.

“That’s enough, Bella. Black is mine to deal with, although I do appreciate your enthusiasm,” Voldemort murmured.

“Yes, My Lord,” Bellatrix said reverently, bowing to him and stepping back in line with the other Death Eaters.

Voldemort turned his red eyes on Sirius, who had managed to stumble to his feet again despite the pain radiating through his body. “You do seem to have a natural talent for making people angry,” he mused. “So unlike your brother, who was always so eager to please his superiors. I can’t help but wonder where your parents went wrong with you.”

Sirius bared his teeth at him. “Perhaps they should be congratulated for managing to produce a son that wasn’t a mindless drone despite all of their attempts to brainwash him.” Deep inside his mind, behind his Occlumency shields, he was thinking of his brother and how he had turned out in spite of the odds. So it looked like his parents had created two decent men even with all they had stood for, after all. 

The cracking sound of a branch breaking echoed around them, drawing Voldemort’s attention to the treeline. Sirius’ heart leapt into his throat. It wouldn’t do for his friends to be caught before it was time. He hurried on, seeking to distract them from searching the woods. “Besides, everyone knows that this is all an act,” he said, gesturing at Voldemort. “You act like the big bad wizard that wants to rule the world when deep down you just want someone to ride you like a pony.”

Voldemort hissed and strode toward him, pulling an object from within the folds of his robes as he did so. He held it up to Sirius as he got within arm’s reach, displaying a small but wickedly curved dagger— one that Sirius recognized as belonging to Bellatrix. Voldemort dragged it down the side of his neck, a wet trail of blood following as he did so. “You see this, Black? Your death will make this dagger into a most powerful magical item. A prize of sorts for my dear Bella’s loyalty.” He opened up more cuts along Sirius’ skin as he continued to drag the pointed edge down his arm next. “I think that I have had enough of your mouth.”

“Funny,” Sirius grunted, ignoring the line of fire that followed the trail the knife was taking. “And here I thought most people couldn’t get enough of my mouth.”

Voldemort’s eyes flashed and in one swift motion he pulled back the blade and his wand came down in a strong arch. “ _ Avada Kedavra!”  _

For the second time in his life, the green light hit Sirius in the chest, but this time the light went out of his eyes as he collapsed to the ground. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wonderful @upthehill on tumblr did a commission for me based off a scene in chapter 6. Hop onto my tumblr to see it!


	23. Until The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes death isn’t permanent, and sometimes it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it!! The last chapter! There will be an epilogue, probably posting next week. I just want to thank you all for sticking with me, and reading to the end. I hope you’ve enjoyed reading it as much as I’ve enjoyed writing it! There will be more works to come from me so be sure to keep an eye out! 
> 
> Also, a quick warning there is some vague, sort of graphic violence at the end to this chapter so proceed with caution!
> 
> Pixelated, my darling beta, I owe you everything!

**Chapter 23: Until The End**

  
  


When Sirius opened his eyes, he was surprised to find himself lying on a bed— a very familiar bed with a very familiar ceiling. 

“There you are!” a squeaky voice exclaimed from the far side of the room. “I’ve been wondering when you would show up.”

Sirius sat up quickly, wide eyes falling on Peter who was still holding the dormitory door open as he watched him. “Pete? But you’re dead.” He said it more to himself than anything, but Peter answered him anyway. 

“Yes,” he agreed. “And so are you.”

Sirius’ hand flew to his head, touching the scar that had become as much a part of him as anything could be.  _ That’s right,  _ he thought. He really hoped his friends were giving Voldemort hell.  _ Wait a minute. _ “Where are we? I know this can’t really be the boys’ dormitory.”

Peter shrugged. “It’s not so much about where we are. This is an in between place. You must have wanted it to look this way.”

“Why?”

“I can only assume it’s because you were comfortable here. Perhaps it was a safe space to you.” Peter answered, stepping closer into the room and letting the door swing closed behind him. 

“But why are  _ you _ here?” Sirius wondered. 

“Maybe you wanted to see me,” Peter said with another shrug. 

Sirius frowned. “So none of this is real? It’s all just happening inside my head?”

“Of course it’s happening inside your head, but why should that mean it isn’t real?” Peter asked him, cocking his head curiously. 

“I don’t know,” Sirius snapped irritably. “I’ve never been dead before. Why the hell should I know how it works?”

Peter smiled benignly at him and lifted his hands. “I don’t make the rules. I’m just here to guide you.”

“And that’s the other thing,” Sirius said, swinging his legs off of the bed and standing. “Why  _ you _ ? You betrayed us, Peter. We could have all died. We—  _ they _ — may still die!”

Peter's eyes were downcast as he answered. “I made a terrible mistake. I thought dying was the worst thing that could happen to me, but I was wrong.” He looked up and his gaze locked with Sirius’. “Maybe I’m here so I can make things right.”

“What can either of us do now?” Sirius asked with frustration. 

Peter rolled his eyes. “You never could see the bigger picture, Padfoot. There is still quite a bit that can be done.  _ You aren’t truly dead. _ ”

Sirius gaped at him and gestured at himself incredulously with wide, sweeping movements. “Then what the fuck am I doing here with you?”

“Why do you think you’re here, in this in between place?” Peter asked, poking a pudgy finger at him. He went on, not waiting for an answer. “You Know Who killed the piece of his soul that attached itself to you, but he didn’t kill you.  _ You _ have a choice, and can return and help defeat him if you want to.”

Sirius shook his head in confusion. “Of course I want to go back and help my friends, but I don’t understand. He used the killing curse on me, I  _ let  _ him do it. Shouldn’t I be dead?”

Peter smiled wryly at this. “You can’t make a Horcrux from a Horcrux, which is what he was attempting to do, even if he didn’t know it. He wanted to create his last Horcrux from your death, but part of his soul was already involved.” Pete put his hand on Sirius’ shoulder and squeezed. “I always preferred to do what was easy in life, even if it wasn’t necessarily the right thing, whereas you have fought so hard all your life simply to do what you thought was right. I didn’t understand the value of that before, and I was too scared to try anyway. It turns out that things are worth doing even when they are terrifying, and I’m sorry I didn’t learn that sooner. I hope you and James and Remus can forgive me eventually.”

Sirius blinked back the moisture in his eyes. “We already have, Pete. All of us have. For all that we were angry with you, we love you and forgive you.”

Sirius awoke laying flat on his back, but this time there was no soft mattress beneath him. Instead, he was laying on the cold earth, and he could hear all kinds of commotion around him. He didn’t dare open his eyes or give any sign that he was alive until he could figure out what was happening. There were sounds of triumph from the surrounding Death Eaters, and then from further away he heard anguished cries from his friends. There was a crashing of footsteps through the underbrush and then the sound of spells zinging past as they came to fight. A body skidded into the dirt beside him as someone crouched over him. He felt tears fall onto his face as trembling hands touched his cheeks, the smell of parchment and cedar that he would recognize anywhere. Remus. Sirius had to let him know he was alive but he wanted to maintain the element of surprise too. Slowly, he raised a hand and grasped Remus’ wrist. He heard him gasp and he tightened his grip as he shushed him through barely parted lips. Remus’ hand closed over his and Sirius felt his breath against his ear. 

“I have never been so glad for your stubbornness,” Remus breathed in a shaky voice. 

Then he was gone and Sirius was alone on the ground again. He kept his eyes closed and attempted to follow the thread in his mind that connected him to Voldemort, but it wasn’t there. Where he had once felt the anger and hatred contaminating his own mind, now there was nothing that didn’t belong. So, the connection was truly severed, like Peter had said. They really were able to finish this now. He cracked his eyes open, wanting to see what was going on but trying not to tip his hand. He watched the flashing lights of spells and blurry figures moving with urgency through the cage of his eyelashes. They were outnumbered nearly two to one, although Sirius knew they had a few tricks up their sleeves yet. 

James and Lily were standing shoulder to shoulder, curses flying from their wands faster than the opposing Death Eaters could block them. Remus had apparently started ripping through their opponents the moment he left Sirius’ side. It was akin to the way he had been in the cemetery— furious and forceful, and he was alternating between throwing spells and physically heaving people across the clearing. 

Another sound in the opposite direction from the fighting drew his attention and he shifted his gaze to his left as subtly as he could manage. There was Regulus in raccoon form, creeping closer to him. He climbed right on top of Sirius’ chest, one paw resting over his heart before he chirped in approval and lunged at the nearest Death Eater, transforming as he went. The man, who rather sounded like Snape, shrieked in alarm as he was tackled by Reg, then the two of them tumbled to the ground and out of sight into the trees. 

This gave Sirius an idea and upon confirming that no one was watching him, he transformed into Padfoot and took off into the cover of the trees. He spotted Bellatrix and Voldemort hunched a few feet away and he crept quietly closer. 

“I told you I’m fine, Bella,” Voldemort snapped impatiently, getting to his feet. 

Bellatrix bowed. “Yes, My Lord. It’s just that you collapsed. Perhaps… you are not yet strong enough to be casting such spells. Allow me to kill the other Mudbloods and blood-traitors for you.”

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Voldemort hissed. “I am perfectly capable, and you insult me by suggesting otherwise.”

“I’m sorry, My Lord.” Bellatrix bowed again, looking properly repentant. 

Voldemort swept out from the trees without another word and Bellatrix followed him hurriedly. Not a moment later, Sirius heard a roar of anger. 

“Where is Black’s body?!”

Sirius moved back to the clearing just in time to see Bellatrix raise her wand and point it directly at Remus’ back. He didn’t spare a second longer to think— he just tore across the clearing and landed hard on her back, paws pushing her into the earth as he sank his teeth into her throat. Her wand flew from her hand at the force of the impact and he tore at her savagely until her body stilled beneath him. 

He lifted his head, blood still dripping from his jaws as he scanned the area. Voldemort had closed in on his friends, and he could see that they were tiring. Sirius ran across the space that divided them, leaping in front of James just in time to intercept the curse flying toward him. Sirius fell to the ground, agony sparking through his body in waves. He shook beneath it and was unable to hold onto his transformation any longer. The moment he reverted to his human form, Voldemort’s red eyes widened in disbelief, which quickly changed to fury. 

“ _ You,”  _ Voldemort growled. “Enough of this trickery. Let’s make sure you die this time, and stay dead.”

Everything that followed happened in a matter of seconds, but it was as if time had slowed down around them. Sirius saw Voldemort raise his wand again and start speaking the killing curse. He heard James and Lily screaming behind him. He saw Regulus running out of the trees holding what looked like a bundle in his hand, and he watched as Remus came running from the other side of the clearing, intent on reaching him. 

“Lupin, catch!” Regulus yelled throwing the bundle he was carrying into the air. 

Remus turned, never breaking his stride, and snatched the fabric out of the air. He looked at it in shock for a quick moment, and it was then that Sirius realized what it was. The Sorting Hat. How the fuck had Regulus gotten ahold of that, of all things? Remus didn’t even hesitate. He plunged his hand inside the old hat and withdrew a very large, very sharp looking sword. One last leap toward Voldemort, and he brought his arm down in a vicious arc. The blade went straight through Voldemort’s throat and came out bloody on the other side. His body crumpled to the ground before he ever managed to complete the spell that would kill Sirius for good this time. 

There was nothing but stunned silence for several long minutes, then one by one the Death Eaters that remained standing began disapparating. Remus dropped the sword and fell to his knees beside Sirius, clutching his hands tightly. He moved as if to kiss Sirius on the lips but changed course at the last second to press his lips to the zig zag scar on his forehead instead. 

“You’ve got blood all over your face,” Remus murmured. 

“It’s not mine,” Sirius said with a grimace. 

Remus gave him a wry smile. “That’s all I care about then.” 

He got to his feet and yanked Sirius up with him, pulling him into a crushing embrace. Then James and Lily were against his back hugging him too. 

“Alright there, Prongs?” Sirius grunted as his friends crushed him from all sides. 

James laughed hoarsely. “You’re alive, you great idiot. Of course I’m alright.”

Sirius saw Reg over Remus’ shoulder. He was still standing a few yards away, looking a bit rumpled but otherwise no worse for wear, and he smiled at Sirius. It was probably the brightest, most genuine smile he had ever seen on his brother’s face. He extricated himself from his friends and quickly crossed the distance to Regulus, putting his hands on his brother’s shoulders. “You’re free now. You won’t have to hide anymore.”

“Neither will you,” Regulus said.

Sirius laughed. “We all know that I’m shit at staying locked up in one place for long. I’d have gone mad.”

“You may still,” Reg said with a grin. “You know madness runs in our family.”

Sirius snorted and shook his head. “Remus will keep me sane.” He paused, as a thought occurred to him. “How did you get a hold of the Sorting Hat, anyway?” He turned then, and looked back at his boyfriend and then down at the body of Voldemort. “And how did you get that sword?”

Remus shrugged and bent to retrieve it, displaying it to the group as he held it aloft. “It’s Gryffindor’s sword. The Sorting Hat told me that help was always in reach for a true Gryffindor in need, and I thought, ‘If there was ever a time that I needed help…’”

Regulus grasped Sirius’ arms in a firm grip as he spoke. “I got the hat from Severus.”

“Snape?” Sirius asked incredulously. “What the fuck?”

“It seems that he’s been a double agent for nearly a year, and Dumbledore asked him to bring it to us. Told Severus that we would need the help that it would bring.” Reg shook his head sadly. “We used to be friends, you know, and even after all this time what with all the war and darkness, it was hard to know who to trust.”

Sirius scowled. “I will never trust that slimy git.”

“Nor do you have to, brother.” Reg said simply. “But we can’t condemn a man just because we don’t like him. That would make us no better than those we have fought against.”


	24. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s done!! 10 months of work is finally finished! Thanks again for sticking with me and I hope you all enjoyed it!

**Epilogue**

  
  


Sirius slid his sunglasses up his nose and leaned back in his chair as he watched the scene in front of him with amusement. It was Harry’s birthday and they were all gathered in the backyard of the Potters’ home. He chuckled to himself as Lily shrieked at James in a panic and dug her nails deeper into his arm. James winced and seemed to be murmuring comforting things to his wife— not that it appeared to be helping. 

“You’re really pleased with yourself for causing so much trouble, aren’t you?” a soft voice said near his ear. 

Sirius grinned at Remus as he sat down beside him. “Too right you are. This kind of entertainment is worth every penny.”

Remus shook his head, trying to hide the smile spreading across his face. “Yes, but a two-year old on a training broom? You’re going to give Lily a heart attack.”

“Nah, she’ll be fine. Besides, I got one for Draco too,” Sirius said airily, waving a dismissive hand. 

“Uh huh, one that Narcissa had the sense to keep away from him,” Remus pointed out. 

Sirius followed Remus’ gaze across the yard where Narcissa was battling with her son as he seemed to be throwing an epic tantrum in a fit of jealousy. “Cissa hasn’t got someone like James to contend with.”

“I’m sure James is already having daydreams about his son becoming a pro quidditch star,” Remus agreed. 

Sirius glanced sideways at his boyfriend and waggled his eyebrows. “You know, they’re all rather preoccupied right now. I bet no one would notice if we slipped away for a little while.”

Remus’ eyes shone with a mischievous amber light and he stood up, grabbing Sirius by the hand and leading him into the house. They made it as far as the entryway before Sirius pushed Remus against the wall and kissed him hard. Remus pushed back with his hips and tangled his fingers into Sirius’ hair immediately. Sirius moaned into his mouth and began pulling up Remus’ T-shirt to run his hands across his taut stomach. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Regulus’ voice exclaimed from the vicinity of the front door. “If this is the kind of thing I have to look forward to for the rest of my life I think I’d rather go back to being dead.” He swept past them into the kitchen and they broke apart laughing breathily into each other’s necks. “Lily was looking for you two. She’s finally gotten Harry off of that broom with the promise of cake,” Reg called over his shoulder. 

Sirius sighed and pressed one more kiss to Remus’ throat. “Alright, let’s go sing to the birthday boy, but your ass is mine later.”

“I look forward to it,” Remus murmured with a smile. 

They headed back outside with Regulus trailing behind them carrying the cake to see that the Longbottoms had arrived as well. Their son Neville was sitting at the picnic table with Harry and Draco, the three of them eagerly watching the progress of the cake. Sirius wrapped an arm around Remus’ waist and pulled him in close, feeling unbelievably free and happy in this moment. He still hadn’t gotten used to waking up without the shadow of war hanging over his head, but on days like this with the sun shining down upon them, it was easier to remember. Things were good now, and they could only get better from here. He patted at the small, box-shaped bulge in his pocket and smiled to himself. Yes, life was great now and he had so much left to look forward to. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](https://tumblr.com/blog/gooseberrybrains) for updates!


End file.
